CANCIÓN DE AMOR
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Pista 10 -… ¡Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos!- se inclinó y extendió el sobre con la carta-declaración que había leído un momento atrás.
1. Intro

La música dejó de sonar en el nuevo salón de música, y con una sonrisa compartida todas asintieron a la vocalista, definitivamente esa canción era digna de la compositora.

-Esta vez sí que me ha conmovido demasiado uuuh _snif_, me hiciste llorar- dijo la ex tutora del grupo desde su cómodo sofá, sosteniendo temblorosamente una taza de té, pues en verdad estaba llorando.

-Sawa-chan jajajajaja ¿te hizo recordar algún novio? jajajaja- desde su asiento tras la batería, Ristu se burló.

-¡Gaaaa! ¡Deja de decir eso!- reprendió la profesora en forma de súplica.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma… tranquilícense un poco, Mio-chan a mí también me ha parecido una estupenda canción- dijo la chica rubia acercándose a la mesa para servir el té.

-Increíble Mio-chan- la guitarrista rápidamente se despojó de su instrumento y se abalanzó contra la mencionada- ¡te ha quedado muy bonito!, fue buena idea que tú fueras la vocalista para esta ocasión jejeje-.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó la morena completamente nerviosa y contenta, después de todo esa canción era algo que había escrito desde el fondo de su corazón, como cada canción que escribía, pero un poco más.

-¡Claro!- gritó la baterista desde la mesa, ya estaba disfrutando de uno de los tantos postres que Tsumugi había llevado.

-Después de todo nuestra Mio-chan es la mejor ¿verdad?- preguntó a la rubia que se encontraba al lado suyo.

-Es verdad jajajajaja- Ritsu apoyaba la opinión - en la próxima presentación que hagamos estoy segura que será la mejor ¡YAHOOOO!- levantó el puño como muestra de su emoción.

-WOOOO- la imitó Tsumugi contagiada por su entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto Mio miraba atentamente a la que había sido su amiga de infancia, miraba su sonrisa, atenta a su voz y a la emoción que imprimía esa chica ruidosa que tanto tiempo y sin su propio conocimiento había amado.

"_Nuestra Mio-chan"_

-Sí-.

**InTrO**

-Por cierto Mio, ya les mostré la nueva canción que hiciste… ugh… - la ex presidenta del club avisó a la que se había acercado por una taza de té y ahora bebía tranquilamente.

-¿Canción?- preguntó algo confundida escupiendo el té por la sorpresa.

-Sí, cuando la leí lloré… _snif_ Mio-chan es la canción más romántica que he escuchado en toda mi vida…- Yui tomaba las manos de la bajista, hablando entre gimoteos y alabando su manera de componer canciones.

-Pero…-cada momento que pasaba la elogiada se sentía más confundida.

-Bueno, admito que a mí también me ha maravillado, sin duda Mio-chan tiene una gran inspiración- concluyó Tsumugi con un toque de humor, sólo notorio para la escritora.

-… E-etto… ¿de… de qué canción… hablan? –sus dudas iban en aumento, sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar.

-Esta- Ritsu le alcanzó una hoja. Al verla ahora no sólo sus piernas temblaban ahora toda ella temblaba, claramente se veía cómo su piel había adquirido un tono muy pálido.

–Fue gracioso, me puse a leer… mhh… pero cuando terminé el primer renglón sentí ganas de romper esa hoja… ¡¡WAAAAA MIO ERES DEMASIADO CURSIII!!- la baterista estalló.

-Pero no lo hiciste- la profesora captó la atención de todas- porque sabías que esa canción tendría éxito ¿no es así?- ahora miraba a la rubia con un toque de malicia.

-Bueno, eso es normal, lamentablemente todas las canciones que ha compuesto Mio han sido éxitos en nuestras presentaciones jejeje- en ese punto tenía razón, y estaba orgullosa del trabajo que hacía su amiga.

-Ne, Ritsu – llamó Yui.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-¿Cómo supiste que era de Mio-chan?-.

-Eso es fácil, Mio tiene una caligrafía excepcional, además de que escribe cosas muy de estilo de hadas todo el tiempo- contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Mio-chan- susurró Tsumugi.

-…Ma-mande-.

-Todo estará bien- una sonrisa dando ánimos y una mano posada en su hombro.

"¿Eh?"

La morena ahora estaba completamente roja.

-Jajajajajaja la próxima vez recuerda ponerles tu nombre, ya te lo había dicho- la baterista sonrió de modo amenazante – no quisiera pasar otro problema por tu culpa…- recordó la ocasión en que confundió una canción como una carta.

-Ri…-.

-¿Mio-chan?- Yui sintió las manos tensas de su amiga.

-Ritsu…- y la bajista ahora estaba llorando.

-Oh- la profesora y la tecladista se miraron de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa Mio?- la mencionada se inclinó un poco hacia donde estaba su amiga, ansiosa por saber lo que iba a decirle.

-¡¡BAKAAAA!!-.

**K-ON!**

**CANCIÓN DE AMOR**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Pero para tener conocimiento de cómo fue ese suceso regresaremos al día de la entrada a la universidad…

-1-2 otra vez con el 2 jejeje-.

-Yui, buenos días ¿en qué salón quedaste?- se acercó la recién llegada.

-Estoy otra vez en el grupo dos ¿y tú Mio-chan?-

-Déjame ver… - revisó la lista rápidamente encontrando su nombre- Jeje parece que seremos compañeras de clase- sonrió a su amiga.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó alguien desde sus espaldas.

-¿Ritsu?, aún no hemos iniciado las clases y ya estás causando molestias-.

-Pe-pero Mio-.

-¿Qué quieres?, Buenos días Mugi-chan-y saludó a la que estaba al lado.

-Miiiiooo buuuuh- la chica de la cinta en la cabeza tomó las manos de su amiga,- yo estoy en el grupo uno _snif_-.

-¿Eh?, Rit-chan ¿no estaremos en el mismo grupo?- preguntó Yui- Ah Mugi-chan buenos días- y saludó a la otra.

-¡Miiiooo! ¿Quién me pasará las tareas?- comenzó a halar de las manos que sostenía.

-¡Ritsu! Deberías ser más independiente, no siempre voy a estar contigo- reprendió la morena.

-Pero pero Mio, estaré en el grupo uno, ¿qué tal si no conozco a nadie?-.

-Ritsu-chan, yo también estoy en el grupo uno, me alegra saber que no estaré sola- dijo Tsumugi.

-¡Mugi-chan!- ahora sostenía las manos de la rubia- me has salvado-.

-Oye…- dijo la morena con molestia, primero ella y ahora iba a molestar a alguien más.

-Mugi-chan este año seguirás trayendo postres ¿verdad?- preguntó inocentemente la guitarrista.

-Claro, este año también habrá té, he investigado y tengo el conocimiento de que en este lugar no hay un club de música como en el nuestro, sin embargo es posible reabrir uno, no se preocupen he llenado los documentos necesarios- respondió sonriente, aún con sus manos en las de la baterista.

-¡¡Wah!! ¿Mugi? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó la baterista como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Hehe tiene un poco de tiempo que llegué, pero vi que ustedes aún no llegaban así que fui a dar un paseo por los pasillos del edificio-.

Todas escuchaban atentas su explicación

-Hace un momento vi a Mio y Yui por la ventana del segundo piso y en el camino te vi frente ami y te llamé pero al parecer no me escuchaste; me pareció que mirabas algo con mucha atención- continuó hablando la rubia aún con esa sonrisa angelical.

-¡Ah! Ya recordé, jajajajaja creí que había sido mi imaginación jajajaja-.

-Bueno, creo que este será un año muy divertido- concluyó la tecladista.

-¡Sí! Ya espero poder tocas con todas otra vez- dijo Yui con emoción.

-Lo olvidaba, durante las vacaciones compuse unas canciones, espero que luego podamos revisarlas juntas- dijo animada la bajista.

-Que sea otro año inolvidable- concluyó Tsumugui.

-WOOOOO-gritó con mucho entusiasmo la baterista, mientras en sonido de las campanas avisaba que un nuevo año escolar estaba por comenzar, con muchas, muchas sorpresas en espera.

-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno aquí dejando un nuevo proyecto, recién vi el anime de K-on! Y me gustó XD lo estuve evitando todo el año jajajaja, no logro terminar de ver uno y me meto en otro.

u.u Acabé leyendo el manga también, ya casi lo termino en lo que tienen online XD

Será una historia un poco extensa (no mucho) pero tardaré en subir los caps ya que ando en otras historias XD.

Ese es el problema cuando se te ocurren un montón de historias y no quieres dejarlas pasar XD, además del estudio u.u

Bueno de momento eso es lo que dejo para comenzar, algo corto pero don't worry los caps serán larguitos ^-^

Y bueno que disfruten n.n


	2. Pista 1

-¡Miiiio!-.

-M…-.

-¡Miiiiiio!-.

Una voz hacía eco en la mente de la morena, en lo profundo de su sueño alguien se comenzaba a dibujar.

-¡Si no te apuras cerrarán el salón y te quedarás sola aquí hasta mañana!-.

-No importa… - dijo sin interés aún semidormida.

-¡Oh!, escuché decir a una sempai que en esta aula… han desaparecido personas… - susurró alguien persuasivamente.

-¡HIIIIII!- la morena se levantó de súbito, dejando caer la silla donde se encontraba sentada y el libro sobre el que se había dormido.

-Rit-chan no asustes así a Mio-chan- dijo Yui abrazando a la que se encontraba escondida bajo su pupitre.

-Mio-chan, todo está bien, no hay fantasmas ni cosas así- dijo Mugi.

-No oigo nada, no veo nada, no oigo nada, no veo nada- decía una y otra vez cubriendo sus oídos y cerrando los ojos.

La baterista podía sentir la mirada de reprensión que le lanzaban sus dos amigas.

-E… Mio, lo siento, mira- se acercó Ritsu quitando la silla que estorbaba y sentándose junto a su amiga- solo era broma- le quitó las manos de los oídos- mira no hay nada que temer- sonrió al ver que su amiga la miraba.

-Rit…su- la chica seguía temblando y lentamente quitó sus manos de las de la otra.

-¿M?- preguntó alegremente.

-¡BAKAA!-gritó levantándose del piso.

Repentinamente la baterista cayó al suelo tras ser empujada por Mio.

**PISTA 1: **

-¡Ah! Mio-san, buenos días- saludó algo nerviosa mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

-¿Buenos días?- preguntó molesta – estoy esperándote desde hace casi una hora y se suponía que hoy íbamos a llegar temprano para reunirnos con las demás- estaba recargada en el barandal de la entrada de la casa de la familia Tainaka, con los brazos cruzados, estaba muy molesta.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar, de cualquier forma ese día también llegarían tarde y n entrarían hasta la siguiente clase.

-Está bien, está bien lo siento; mira – sacó de sus bolsillos 4 tiras de papel- como disculpa te invito al parque de diversiones este fin de semana – Mio tomó los papeles, encontrando que eran pases gratis a dicho parque.

-Ritsu… ya estamos algo grandes para ir a esos lugares, además en unos días comenzarán los exámenes bimestrales- su boca decía una cosa pero su amiga podía notar claramente el modo en que veía dichos pases, era obvio.

-Sí sí sí, ¿qué te parece si le preguntamos a Mugi y Yui?- preguntó sabiendo que aquellas dos aceptarían gustosamente el salir a divertirse.

-Eso solo te conviene a ti… baka- murmuró desviando su mirada, un leve sonrojo se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Jajaja vamos Mio-chan ¡Será divertido!- rodeó a su amiga por el cuello dándole un leve jalón para hacer el ambiente más ameno – además esos lugares te encantan- ahora le mostraba una fotografía de ellas dos sonriendo infantilmente sosteniendo algodones de azúcar.

-¡¿C-cuando?- la morena preguntó aterrada.

-A veeeer… el año pasado, ¿lo recuerdas?- sonrió sintiendo la victoria de su lado.

-¡Borra esa foto! – Mio se abalanzó contra Ritsu pero esta logró esquivarla.

-Si quieres que borre esta foto, ¡tendrás que alcanzarme!- gritó mientras echaba a correr.

-¡Esperaaa! ¡Ritsuuuu!- corrió con todas sus fuerzas al igual que lloraba de vergüenza, ¿Cuántas fotos vergonzosas tenía Ritsu de ella en su celular?.

"¡_Mio, que bonito cabello tienes!"_

-¿Q-que…?- un recuerdo de la infancia le vino a la mente, tan repentino como la tímida mirada que le dirigía a su amiga quien se alejaba.

**K-ON!**

**CANCIÓN DE AMOR**

Las clases del día habían concluido sin relevancia alguna, las cuatro amigas se reunieron como de costumbre e hicieron lo de costumbre, solo que algo no concordaba con lo acostumbrado…

-Mio-chan ¿sucede algo?- se acercó la rubia a la mesa donde estaba su amiga.

-Oh, Mugi…- dijo sin ánimos- nada relevante, solo recordaba cosas de la infancia- mientras decía esto inconscientemente dirigió su vista a la chica de la diadema.

Esa acción no pasó desapercibida para la rubia, después de todo "no está mal esa combinación".

-¿Y qué recordabas?- preguntó más interesada mientras cortaba un trozo de tarta y la ofrecía a su amiga.

-Haaa…- suspiró recargándose en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, hundiendo el rostro, ocultándolo. –Que ella siempre ha sido así, es mi mejor amiga- nuevamente suspiró, pero su momento tranquilo llegó a su final cuando sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella.

"_¡Espera… ¿Qué?"_

Abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga, Tsumugi seguía viéndola con una sonrisa de sospecha, exactamente ¡¿Qué dijo?

-Mio-chan-.

-Ma-mande- la morena extrañamente se sintió nerviosa, ¿por qué se sentía mal?.

-Será divertido- dijo Mugi con gran emoción, tomó su taza de té y comenzó a beber, sonreía de una manera… difícil de describir.

-¿Qué será divertido?- peguntó ingenuamente.

-¡Mio-chan! ¡Iremos al parque de diversiones! – Yui llegó por la espalda dándole un fuerte susto a la bajista.

-Yui cálmate un poco, además Mio ya sabía- dijo la baterista dando pequeños golpes a su batería.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, Mio-san gracias por invitarnos- dijo Yui con mucha cortesía.

-¿Eeeh?- fuera de lugar.

-Rit-chan dijo que fue tu idea la de ir al parque de diversiones, por eso, gracias por invitarnos, muchas gracias- dijo con toda seriedad.

-¿Yo?- dijo entre dientes- Riiitsu- llamó muy amigablemente- ¿puedes venir un momento?- pidió con entusiasmo.

-Oh no, claro que no- dijo subiendo el volumen de los golpes.

-¡RIIITSUUU!- la morena se puso de pie.

-¡WOOOOO LA GRANDIOSA BATERISTA RITSUUUU, ESCUCHEN COMO ACLAMAN SU NOMBREEE YEEEEEY!- los golpes de la batería se hacían más arrítmicos.

Frente a la baterista se encontraba Mio, con su bajo sujeto fuertemente por el cuello, apuntando en un golpe directo contra su amiga, los ojos de la bajista brillaban con una ira que congelaba.

-¡Mio-chan espera! Mugi y Yui sujetaron a la bajista antes de que su bajo fuera destruido.

X-X

-Mugi-chan el té de hoy sabe especialmente bien- dijo Ritsu – Yui, el día de hoy llegaste más temprano que yo-.

-Si…- la guitarrista dijo pesadamente.

-Pero Yui-chan ¿no deberías estar contenta por eso?- preguntó Mugi, llamando la atención de todas.

-Jejeje sí, eso estaría bien pero Rit-chan y yo hicimos una apuesta, quien llegara temprano hoy debería pagar con la comida del día- hizo un puchero.

Por su parte la otra reía y canturreaba su victoria.

-Hablando de diversión, Yui ¿no vendrá Nodoka este fin de semana?- preguntó Mio.

-Ah, Nodoka-chan dijo que tendría muchas tareas para la otra semana así que no podría venir - dijo alegremente.

-Jejeje parece que todo va bien después del cumpleaños de Ui- dijo Mugi.

-Sí- respondió animadamente.

-Estaba bien cuando hacía su tarea sola…- dijo Mio con desánimo.

-¡Oh! Le diré a Ui que Azu-nyan y ella pueden ir con nosotras también- Yui se encontraba escribiendo un mensaje en su celular.

-Pero estos pases son solo de una persona, Yui-chan- Tsumugi tomó una de las entradas y la analizó.

-Eso ya lo sé- volvió a hacer un puchero- esque Nodoka-chan y yo íbamos a ir con Ui este fin de semana ¡Yahooo! – Extendió sus brazos en señal de la emoción- pero pero como Nodoka-chan dijo que ya no podría venir entonces le dije a Ui que fuera con Azu-nyan- dijo con una pérdida total del ánimo mostrado antes.

-E…- Ritsu miró y antes de poder preguntar Yui contestó.

-Esque le dije a Ui que entonces invitáramos a Azu-nyan y Ui dijo que Azu-nyan todavía no me perdona por lo del cumpleaños de Ui- comenzó a llorar.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma, pero no fue culpa de Yui-chan que su hermana enfermara al día siguiente- dijo la tecladista dándole ánimos.

-¿Entonces por eso decidiste no ir con ellas?- preguntó Mio con interés.

-Um… ¡quiero más tarta!- gritó infantilmente.

X-X

-¡At-chu!-.

-Salud, parece que se están acordando de ti- dijo alcanzándole un pañuelo.

-Cielos, Yui-sempai debe estar molesta porque no irá con nosotras, discúlpame Ui- dijo Azusa desde su asiento, tomando el pañuelo que le daba Ui.

-No te preocupes Azuza-chan, One-chan no se enojaría contigo, te quiere mucho – sonrió recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de la de coletas.

-Pero, ese día me porté muy infantil- dijo recordando con vergüenza aquella escena- debería disculparme con Yui-sempai-.

-Jajaja, Azusa-chan quieres mucho a mi hermana – abrazó por el cuello – todavía le dices sempai-.

-Um…- se sonrojó.

X-X

-Mio- llamó Ritsu, quien caminaba detrás de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó enojada, ya se encontraban caminando hacia sus casas, solo unas cuadras atrás se habían despedido de Yui y Mugi.

-¿No crees que ir con más amigas la diversión se multiplicará?- dijo alegre.

-…-

-¿Mio?-.

-No sé si está bien-.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que será divertido- dio un leve golpe en el hombro y avanzó hasta una fuente de sodas que se encontraba de paso – ¡WA! ¡Mio mira mira, un nuevo sabor!-.

-No me interesa, tenemos muchas tareas que hacer-pasó derecho.

-Y está combinado con tu favorito- sonrió malévolamente.

-Podemos pasar antes de llegar- Mio se encontraba frente a la entrada.

-Por cierto Mio, ¿no dijiste la semana pasada que te gustaría ir a ese parque?- dijo Ritsu bebiendo la malteada que tenia.

-Bu-bu-bueno yo…- la morena se vio descubierta.

-Jajajajaja no cambias nada, Mio eres sorprendente- continuó bebiendo.

"_increíble, Mio es sorprendente"_

Esas palabras, hacía tiempo que no las escuchaba, miró perpleja a su amiga.

-Muy bien yo pasaré por ti- dijo Ritsu.

-Um… sí- Un leve rubor se dibujó en su rostro.

"_¿Cuándo se volvió tan brillante?"_

_**MIS NOTAS:**_

Hola hola, hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí y como ya estoy libre por fin logré hacer este segundo cap. Espero que sea del agrado de los lectores acepto comentarios y opiniones para la historia

Bueno me despido que tengo que continuar con otra historia.

Saludos a los lectores y que tengan buen día.


	3. Pista 2

-¡Ritsu esperaaa!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Los mejores lugares son los de hasta adelante!-.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó en medio de la carrera hacia la montaña rusa.

-¡Que los mejores lugares son los del frente!- gritó nuevamente.

-¡Mugi-chan, date prisa!-.

-¡Esperame por favor Yui-chan!-.

En medio de la gran multitud el grupo de amigas corre a la montaña rusa, Ritsu y Mio han tomado los asientos delanteros, para esto la chica de la diadema ha sacado al par de enamorados que había ocupado ya dichos lugares.

-Ri…Ritsu… -.

-¿Mande Mio-chan?- respondió mientras se movía de un lado a otro mostrando lo contenta que estaba por haber obtenido el mejor lugar.

-No tenías que quitarlos de aquí, podíamos ir en el segundo vagón, está vacío- señaló el segundo vagón, que justo como ella dijo estaba vacío.

-¡No!- hizo un ademán de rechazo con las manos.

-Ah… ¿por qué no?-preguntó sin interés.

-Por que aquí se siente la mayor emoción ¡YAHOOOO! – levantó el puño izquierdo mientras se sujetaba con la mano derecha sobre la barra de protección.

-¡Ri...Ritsu!- Mio rápidamente bajó a su amiga, sin duda era muy ruidosa y eso avergonzaba a la morena ya que ocasionaba que todos los demás las observaran.

Por otro lado el otro par de amigas se colocó en unos asientos que estaban por el centro.

-Mugi-chan ¿que lugar quieres? ¿eh?- había perdido de vista a su amiga.

-¡Yui-chan date prisa!- la tecladista ya había subido y elegido su asiento.

-Jejeje, está bien- Yui tomó asiento.

Ya se anunciaba el inicio del juego cuando Yui volteó a ver a Mugi.

-Ne, Mugi-chan-llamó notando que Tsumugi mostraba total emoción.

-Sí, dime-respondió sujetando fuertemente la barra de protección.

-¿Por qué querías subir a la parte de en medio?-.

-Ah, la verdad nunca he subido a uno de estos y escuché que en el centro de la fila es donde se siente menos el impulso-señaló con ánimo.

-M… entonces… ¿no te gustan mucho este tipo de juegos?- preguntó.

-No, solo que es la primera vez que subo- sonrió.

-Ooooh- dijo Yui volviendo a mirar al frente.

-Ah, ¡ya estamos subiendo!- dijo la rubia sujetando con mas fuerza la barra y mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Yeeeee! – gritó Yui también emocionada.

Por otro lado…

-¡Ri…Ritsu!-.

-¡¿QUÉ?-.

-¡¿No vamos a morir verdad?-.

-¡NO PERO YA DEJA DE ESTRANGULARMEEE!-.

La morena sujetaba a su amiga por el cuello y a causa del pánico en que había entrado al ver la primera subida apretaba por momentos con más y más fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a subirme a uno de estos juegos?- preguntó viendo que ya iban a mita de esa curva y ya se veía alto. Unas lágrimas podían verse escapar en medio de la pregunta.

-Mi… o… - por su parte Ritsu intentaba quitar las manos de su amiga pero a causa de la falta de aire apenas y podía mover sus manos hasta la cara de su amiga y empujarla.

-¡Ah, lo siento!- finalmente reaccionó al notar el color que Ritsu había comenzado a tomar, volteó a ver el frente encontrándose con un hermoso cielo azul acompañado por la vergüenza al notar la reacción tan miedosa que siempre tomaba.

-Nah, no te preocupes, el lugar donde el impulso se siente con más fuerza es hasta atrás, lo que me gusta del frente es que ves todo como si fuera caída libre ¡OH YEAAAAH!- dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver que estaba por fin a punto de iniciar la bajada.

-¡Caída… libre?-.

Y comenzaron a caer…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó la morena totalmente asustada.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- por su parte la otra levantó los brazos con gran emoción.

Mio abrazó a Ritsu al ser invadida por el miedo.

_No tengo miedo no tengo miedo no tengo miedo…_

-¡MIOOOO!-.

-¡¿QUE QUIEREEEEES?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Una mano tomo la de la morena, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos, encontrándose con esa mirada que mágicamente le robó el miedo a cambio de una sonrisa.

Aunque esa sonrisa no duraría más de lo que duró el juego en llegar a la siguiente bajada.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-.

-¡MI MANOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-.

Que era más alta que la anterior…

**Pista 2**

-Miiiiio ya apúrate, llegaremos tarde- dijo Ritsu sentada frente a la mesita del cuarto de su amiga.

-Espérame un poco más, ya casi estoy lista- dijo mirándose al espejo.

-No entiendo para qué tardas tanto, ni que fueras a tener una cita- se recostó en el piso mirando a su amiga, entonces algo pasó por su mente - ¡Oh!, será posible….- dijo con asombro, levantándose de inmediato y mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó dándose la media vuelta.

-¿Será acaso que nuestra Mio-chan planea encontrarse con alguien? – dijo riendo pícaramente.

Esas palabras pasaron por un momento en la cabeza de la morena y de repente se sonrojó -¡Cla… claro que no!- dio la espalda a su amiga y caminó hacia su escritorio.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó de forma insinuante poniéndose de pie y acercándose por la espalda.

Por su parte Mio había tomado su cámara y se dirigía la puerta de su cuarto, pero de repente unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, cosa que le causó escalofríos - ¡¿Qué haces?- preguntó con enojo intentando quitarse.

-¡MIO!- llamó Ritsu, aún con sus manos en los hombros de la mencionada, en sus ojos se veía determinación.

-¿Qué… qué quieres?- preguntó con timidez pensando que tal vez Ritsu diría alguna tontería como siempre, o tal vez esta vez diría algo sensato.

-No te preocupes Mio-chan, como tu mejor amiga te doy todo mi apoyo incondicional, sé que sufres mucho con tu amor prohibido con…- un golpe en la cabeza detuvo su comentario- Auch…- cubrió su cabeza quejándose el dolor causado por el golpe.

-¡Está bien, ya vámonos!- dijo cerrando la puerta dejando dentro a Ritsu, se escuchaban los golpes de sus pasos en los escalones y su andar hasta la puerta de su casa, hasta el golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada.

-Jajajajaja, era broma, era broma – dijo alcanzando a Mio quien caminaba a paso veloz.

-…- miró de reojo y continuó caminando.

-Aah… ya te enojaste…- dijo Ritsu deteniéndose en el camino – pero no es mi culpa – se excusó – es la primera vez que te veo tardar tanto para salir, sí es extraño, sabiendo que eres tímida- ahora caminaba a la par con Mio.

-…- Nuevamente la ignoró.

-¿Pero sabes? Tú siempre te ves bien con todo- posó sus brazos en la nuca y continuó caminando.

De repente Mio se detuvo - … tsu…- susurrando palabras inaudibles.

-¿Dijiste algo?- se acercó un poco solo para recibir otro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Y ahora que dije?-preguntó corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga quien continuó caminando a paso veloz.

- … baka Ritsu…- murmuró sintiendo su corazón muy acelerado.

**K-ON!**

**CANCIÓN DE AMOR**

Mientras tanto en casa de Yui

-Onee-chan, se te está haciendo tarde para ir con tus… - se detuvo al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Yui - ¿amigas?-.

-Solo un ratito más...- Yui se encontraba durmiendo abrazado su guitarra.

-O… ¡Onee-chan despierta!- Ui se acercó e intentó levantar a su hermana -¡Onee-ch wa!- el repentino jalón que recibió por el abrazo de su hermana la hizo caer quedando recostada junto a ella.

-Ui… quiero helado…- dijo Yui sonriendo bobamente, todavía durmiendo - … que suavecita estás… - dijo frotando su mejilla con la de su hermana quien parecía estar en las nubes.

-¡Yui-sempai!- hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a la morena de coletas.

-¡A…Azu-nya!- Yui de repente abrió los ojos como platos poniéndose de pie de forma estrepitosa tropezándose y cayendo por el nerviosismo.

-¿Azusa-chan?- miró Ui a la recién llegada mientras ayudaba a su hermana a ponerse de pie.

-Ya iba de salida, lo juro… e… etto… ya me iba, Mugi-chan y las demás ya debe estar esperándome, jeje… bueno… hasta luego y… diviértanse- Yui tomó su celular y salió "huyendo" del lugar.

-¿Onee-chan?- miró Ui, notando que no se había despedido.

-En serio ¿Qué le pasa a Yui-sempai?- preguntó Azusa acercándose a Ui.

-Azusa-chan creo que deberías hablar con onee-chan- comentó Ui notando que Azusa tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Sí… creo que tienes razón- Volteó a ver a Ui quien sonreía de un modo muy alegre - ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó acercándose a la puerta.

-Jejeje Azusa-chan debe extrañar los abrazos de onee-chan- avanzó hacia la puerta riendo aún.

-No, no es eso-dijo cortante y con un tono de decepción.

Ambas chicas iban a salir, ese día también planeaban ir al mismo parque que Yui y sus amigas.

x-x

-Mmm… qué extraño, se suponía que Mugi y Yui nos esperarían aquí- comentó Mio consultando la hora en su celular.

-Ya sé, espera- dijo Ritsu sacando el suyo – Hola, sí… e… ¿aja? Espera, Mio- le dio su celular.

-¿Yo? – Acercó el celular a su oreja- ¿Mugi? ¿eh? … ¡espera un…! ¿Mugi? ¡Mugi! …- alejó el celular devolviéndolo a Ritsu.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó notando que Mio tenía la mirada perdida, como cuando iban a dar una presentación.

Dijo que ella se fue por otro camino y que se encontró con Yui, que nos veremos en la entrada del parque-.

-Oh bueno, ¡entonces en marcha!- levantó el puño y comenzó a caminar mientras cantaba una de las canciones del grupo.

-Sí…- por su parte Mio comenzó a sentir que estaba en el polo norte.

x-x

-¡Yui-chaaaan!- alguien llamó al otro lado de la calle por la que caminaba Yui.

-¡Oooh! ¡Mugi-chan!- Yui miró con sorpresa a su amiga, entonces esta vez no sería la última en llegar.

-Hola, que coincidencia encontrarnos por aquí jeje-.

-Sí, ¿Mugi-chan, qué haces aquí?-.

-Me he perdido en el camino y recordé que tu casa está por aquí así que pensé que podríamos ir junas al parque- sonrió.

-Jejeje entonces Mugi-chan también se pierde en la ciudad, me alegra saber que no soy la única- dijo mientras se daba un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Jeje ¿Entonces nos vamos?- sugirió la rubia.

-Sí, ¡Yahooooo!- Yui olvidó por completo que estaba "huyendo".

-¡Yeeeeeeh!-Mugi se emocionó por ser la primera vez en salir a un lugar así con sus amigas, sin embargo esta vez, la diversión sería mayor.

"_El plan ha salido bien hasta ahora, Sawako-sensei es su turno de actuar"._

x-x

-Ah, no puedo creerlo, incluso hoy Mugi llegará tarde-dijo Ritsu sentada en la banqueta frente a a entrada del lugar.

-Así parece…- respondió Mio, mirando el cielo y las pocas nubes que ese día había.

-Dehaber sabido que Mugi llegaría tarde, hubiéramos hecho una apuesta, así habríamos apostado y Mugi habría perdido-.

-¿En qué estás pensando? – dijo Mio con decepción.

"_No te preocupes Mio-chan, deja todo en nuestras manos. Ahora mismo he cambiado mi ruta así que podrás estar un rato más con Ritsu-chan antes de que nos encontremos, yo iré con Yui-chan y Mio-chan, suerte"._

-¿Qué exactamente cree Mugi que voy a hacer?- Mio se puso a imaginar el tipo de ideas que Tsumugi habría sacado del comentario que hizo días atrás – no debí decir eso, ahora pensará que soy extraña …- cubrió su rostro el cual estaba tornando a un color rojo -¿Qué estoy pensando? – susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Ritsu al notar que su amiga estaba haciendo gestos extraños.

-No… nada…- dijo volteando hacia otro lado.

-¡Mira, ya llegaron!- señaló los dos puntos que se acercaban.

-Yahooo- saludó Yui una vez estando ahí.

-Holaaa- respondió Ritsu – Oh, Yui tienes algo pegado en la mejilla-se acercó.

-¿Eeh?- dijo tocando su cara.

-Espera, te lo quitaré-.

Tsumugi vio que Yui y Ritsu estaban distraídas así que se acercó a la morena.

-Hola Mio-chan- saludó con emoción.

-Hola…- dijo Mio sintiéndose en el polo norte nuevamente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la rubia, sintiendo que la emoción la embargaba.

-¿Y bien qué?- esa respuesta sacó se su imaginación a la tecladista - a propósito ¿de qué me deseabas suerte hace rato?- preguntó Mio con toda inocencia.

-Mio-chan es muy linda- Rió por un momento al encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Mio no estaba consciente de sus sentimientos.

-¡Verdad que sí?- se acercó Ritsu recargándose en el hombro de Mio.

Un golpe que resonó en todas partes e hizo que algunas personas que pasaban voltearan a verla ocasionó que por un momento la baterista pareciera sin vida, Yui se acercó a ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Pero por qué solo a mi?- Preguntó refunfuñando ya que Mugi no había recibido golpe alguno.

-Cállate- dijoMio caminando hacía la entrada del parque.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma parece que…- Mugi sonrió para si mientras veía por momentos a Mio por momentos a Ritsu – será mucho más divertido-.

-¡Mugi! Date prisa o si no te dejaremos atrás- gritó Yui quien ya se encontraba esperándolas a todas en el interior del parque.

-Espérenme- respondió mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

"Sawako-sensei, hay algo con lo que no contábamos"

Los gritos de emoción de un juego llamaron la total atención de Ritsu y Yui.

-¡MIO! – miró a la que se encontraba a su costado.

-¿Mm?- volteó a ver lo que su amiga estaba viendo con tanto detenimiento.

-Mugi-chan Mugi-chan vayamos a subir a ese, se ve divertido- Yui pensaba en el mismo juego.

-¡YAHOOOO!- gritaron las dos de cabello corto y comenzaron a correr, Ritsu se llevó a Mio y Yui fue perseguida por Mugi.

Los gritos de las personas en ese juego no pasaron desapercibidos pero la emoción había inundado también a la asustadiza Mio.

**MIS NOTITAS:**

**Bueno, antes que nada me disculpo XD, ya, ahora sí paso a lo demás, mis tiempos no andaban bien así que sorpresivamente acabé el siguiente cap apenas TT_TT pero bueno eh aquí.**

**Cualquier cosa (queja coment etc, sugerencia) los recibo con gusto. De ahí, agradezco a quienes han leído este fic y quienes esperan seguir leyéndolo ^-^. Me animan a seguir aunque tarde demasiado. Un gracias especial a Miyoko-chibi que se ha tomado la molestia de reírse con mi coment, eso es bueno ****(XD hasta yo me reí) y que siga con sus fics de SE que están entretenidos.**

**Y otras gracias especiales a quienes han agregado mi historia en sus fav. Gracias gracias gracias YEEEEEEEEEEAH en corto conseguiré mi tirita de puntos canjeables por la figurita perdida de Muñequito de nieve 8000 (un muñequito que saldrá en el próximo cap). Jajajaja.**

**Aviso: el principio de este cap es como si fuera lo que sigue después de lo ultimo que va en el mismo cap XD eso quiere decir, llegaron y el primer juego que vieron y al que quisieron ir fue la montaña rusa.**

**Y ahora ¿qué pasará con estas amigas? Próximo cap algún día TT_TT jajajajaja lo siento pero así anda mi situación laboral. **

**Bueno, me despido y que tengan buen día.**


	4. pista 3

-¡WOOOOOO! Eso estuvo genial- saltó de su asiento una vez que el juego se había detenido.

-Ri…Rit… ¡ugh!- por su parte Mio no se sentía nada bien.

-Mugi-chan mira, mira- Yui jalaba el hombro de Mugi.

-¿Qué sucede Yui-chan?- ambas ya habían bajado del juego y se dirigían a reunirse con sus amigas -Jejeje Mio-chan ¿estás bien?-preguntó viendo el color que tenía el rostro de su amiga.

-Solo un poco… buegh-se agachó de repente – mareada…-.

-Oye oye ¿que te parece si vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco?- sugirió Ritsu que estaba un poco preocupada.

-¡Estoy bien!- Mio se enderezó y comenzó a caminar pero a los pocos metros volvió a sentir nauseas.

-¡¿Y quieres que te crea así?- Ritsu se acercó corriendo.

-Mio-chan Mio-chan toma – Yui se acachó a la altura de la morena para ofrecerle un bocadillo.

-¿Uh? ¡Ugh!- cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus nauseas empeoraron.

-Bueno si no lo quieres, Mugi-chan Mugi-chan ¿quieres un poco?- ahora se acercó a la otra quien felizmente aceptó la invitación.

-¡Oye oye te olvidas de mi!- dijo Ritsu ayudando a Mio a ponerse de pie.

-Pero tú estás con Mio-chan así que no puedo-.

-¡¿Qué?- se quejó -¿pero por qué no puedo?-.

-Mira- Yui acercó el bocadillo a la baterista y en cuanto Mio lo vio…

-¡Ugh!- volvió a sentir nauseas.

-¡No se valeeeee!- gritó Ritsu mientras veía que Mugi y Yui selo terminaban.

-Rit-chan estuvo delicioso-.

-No me digas… -dijo con lágrima en los ojos.

**Pista 3**

-¡Ah! Mira-.

-¿Qué cosa?-volteó a done su amiga señalaba.

-¡Un tiro al blanco, hay que ir, hay que ir!-dijo Ritsu con emoción.

-Ni siquiera tienes puntería, sería un desperdicio-comentó Mio sin interés.

-¡No importa, quiero jugar! Además tú tampoco tienes buena puntería Mio-chaaan- diciendo esto último con voz burlona.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y ni creas que voy a caer en tu juego de persuasión!- cruzó los brazos y continuó caminando – Ouch – hasta que chocó con alguien.

-¡Oh! Mio-sempai – Azusa se sobaba la cabeza mientras veía con quién había chocado.

-¡Aaazu-ny… ¡AAAAAH! ¡¿A-Azusa-chan?- Yui se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de abrazar a la chica de coletas.

-Oh, hola Yui-sempai- saludó cortésmente.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma, parece que todas estamos reuniéndonos- comentó Mugi emocionada dando pequeños aplausos.

x-x-x

-Ya veo, entonces no tiene mucho que llegaron, y ya se han subido a un juego, nosotras recién acabamos de llegar ¿verdad Azu-nya?- Ui bromeó con el apodo de la mencionada.

-No me llames así, me hace sentir… um… extraña- dijo Azusa mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera donde se encontraba Ui.

-Pero Mio-chan y Rit-chan siguen discutiendo sobre un juego de tiro al blanco que vimos hace rato- dijo Yui un poco aburrida.

-Ah ¿se refiere al que estaba por donde nos encontramos con ustedes? – preguntó Azusa.

-¡S-sí!- respondió la guitarrista perdiendo toda huella de aburrimiento y mostrando ahora total temor.

-Onee-chan no te preocupes, ya verás que Azusa-chan te perdonará, después de todo es tu adorada kouhai ¿verda?- sonrió a la que le sujetaba de la mano.

-¡¿Co-como pre-preguntas eeeso? – dijo Azusa exaltada y totalmente roja mientras apretaba la mano de Ui.

-¿Te da miedo perder?- la potente voz de la baterista así como su risa llamaron la atención de las demás.

"_Justo en el blanco" _pensó Ritsu viendo que Mio estaba molesta.

-¡¿Quieres probar?- dicho esto Mio jaló a Ritsu hasta el lugar donde jugarían.

-¡Yahooo! – Mugi-chan, Ui, Azu-nyan hay que ir también, ¡yo también quiero jugar!- Yui siguió al par que iba más adelante.

-Mio-sempai sigue siendo muy fácil de convencer-dio Azusa con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje, pero Ritsu-sempai es la única que la convence de hacer eso-complementó Ui.

-Ah… es verdad, el otro día reté a Mio-sempai a ver quien tocaba con mayor velocidad su instrumento y me dijo que no, pero en cuanto Ritsu-sempai le dijo que seguramente tenía miedo de perder…-

-Jejeje Azusa-chan ¿por qué no pruebas con onee-chan? Ella aceptaría jugar -.

-No… - volteó a ver a Yui – definitivamente paso con esa idea-.

-Jejejeje – Ui sonrió mientras soltaba la mano de Azusa – ¿notaste que te llamó Azu-nyan? Jejeje – comenzó a correr para alcanzar a las demás.

-¡Oye!- Azusa enrojeció nuevamente y también comenzó a correr.

-¡Azu-nya te reto!- dijo Ui en la carrera.

-¡Dime cual es el trato!- preguntó.

-¡Si gano, tendrás que aclarar las cosas con onee-chan pronto!-.

-¡No perderé!- dicho esto Azusa corrió con más fuerza hasta alcanzar a Ui y tomar su mano nuevamente- ¡pero si yo gano tú tendrás que esperar a que yo esté lista!-.

-Jejeje ¡está bien!- continuaron corriendo.

-Ah, Ui-chan, Azusa-chan – Mugi fue la única en notar el momento en que las dos menores habían llegado.

-Onee-chan te cuidado…- Ui miraba cada cosa que hacía su hermana - ¡Ah cuidado onee-chan!-.

"_Ui te preocupas demasiado_" pensó Azusa.

-¿Y qué hay de Mio-sempai y Ritsu-sempai? – preguntó viendo que ambas chicas estaban totalmente absortas en el juego.

-Bueno, el señor del juego les dijo que hay un gran premio para la persona que anote en el blanco tres veces- sonrió con preocupación.

-¡Una más por favor!- pidió Ritsu extendiendo el dinero al dueño del puesto.

-¡Otra para mí!- Mio hizo lo mismo.

-No me diga que han enloquecido, ¿Cuántas veces van con esta?-.

-E… cuatro veces- dijo Mugi ahora más preocupada por la reacción de la menor.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si recién acabamos de llegar!- dijo con incredulidad.

-¡Tenemos un ganador!-.

-¡YEEEEEEI!- exclamó Ritsu con toda emoción.

-No puede ser… perdí- dijo Mio con decepción.

-¡Y aquí tienen su premio!- anunció el dueño sacando algo del interior de una cajita.

-E… perdone – llamó Ritsu al señor que se encontraba contando su ganancias - ¿Qué es esto?- señaló lo que había en la barra del puesto.

-Su premio, felicidades y vuelvan a jugar pronto- respondió con alegría.

-¡¿Quéeeeee?- la baterista quedó hecha piedra.

-Mira Ui gané un cupón canjeable por un caramelo- Yui estaba emocionada con su premio de consolación.

-Mio…- Ritsu volteó a ver a su miga quien al parecer no salía de su depresión por la derrota.

-¡Ritsu es lindísimo!- dijo Mio encantada.

-¿Qué…?-.

-Déjeme contarle señorita, que esta pieza- el señor se acercó nuevamente a la ganadora- es muy especial, se dice que durante las fechas de navidad usted puede pedir un deseo y este será cumplido – ahora sacaba una pequeña hoja ue le extendió a la de la diadema – mire, este es el instructivo – sonrió.

-¡¿Es una broma? – estalló.

-Cálmese por favor, si no lo quiere tenemos cupones canjeables por algún producto de los que vendemos aquí- ahora sacaba su paquete de cupones.

-¡Ri-Ritsu!- Mio jaló la blusa de su amiga.

-¿M? ¿Qué sucede Mio?- miró a su amiga quien seguía viendo la figura.

-¿Crees que yo… si tú no lo quieres… yo… podría….?-.

-Ah, ya entendí, señor – dijo firme – rechazo su oferta de cambiar esta cosa por el cupón – dicho esto tomó la figura y se la entregó a la morena.

-Gracias – sonrió muy conenta.

-Señorita no olvide su instructivo-dijo el señor cansado de tener el papel en su mano.

-Ah, gracias- tomó el papel y comenzó a leer –¿"Muñeco de nieve 8000"?- tanto ella como Ritsu miraron al señor.

-Ah, es que es una producción en masa, ustedes saben jejeje-.

**K-ON!**

**CANCIÓN DE AMOR**

-¡¿Ho? ¡Mio mira! –.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Algo interesante?-preguntó viendo entre sus manos la figurita.

-¡Aquí te leen el futuro!-señaló una casita muy extraña que momentos atrás, cuando pasaron por ahí por primera vez, no habían notado.

-No creerás en esas cosas ¿verdad?- llamó mientras jugaba con su nueva adquisición - ¿Ritsu?-se giró para encontrar que su amiga había desaparecido.

-¡Mio anda, date prisa!-se asomó por la cortina desde el interior del lugar.

"¡¿Ya estás dentro?" Pensó sorprendida.

-¡Ri…. Ritsu espera!-corrió a alcanzarla.

Un momento atrás ellas se habían despedido de Azusa y Ui mientras que Yui y Mugi habían ido a comprar algo de beber.

-Bienvenidas señoritas, sabía que vendrían- una mujer de atuendo sospechoso se presentó ante ellas.

"Seguro que le dice eso a todas las personas que entran" pensó Mio.

-WOOOOW ¿escuchaste eso Mio? Sabía que vendríamos – por su parte la baterista estaba totalmente emocionada.

-Muy bien, tomen asiento-ofreció la mujer – ¿a quien le leeré su futuro primero?-.

-¡A mi!- Yui puso su mano frente a la mujer misteriosa.

-¡¿YUI?- preguntaron Ritsu y Mio al mismo tiempo.

-A jaja gomen gomen - entró Tsumugi disculpándose.

-Ah, no te preocupes, sabía que esto pasaría-dijo la mujer.

-WOOOOW ¿escuchaste eso Mugi-chan?- ahora hablaba Yui.

-Otra como Ritsu… - pensaron Mugi y Mio.

-Mhhh puedo ver que el amor llama a tu puerta incesantemente-dijo la mujer llamando la atención de las cuatro.

-¡¿Q-qué?- dijeron Mio, Yui y Ritsu al mismo tiempo, sólo Mugi parecía divertirse con la situación.

-Ah vaya, y esto de aquí dice que esa persona y tú se verían aquí el día de hoy- la mujer tomó una mano de Mio lo cual sorprendió a todas, menos a Mugi.

-A…- Mio e sonrojó.

-Mmmm oh, esa persona y tú se encontrarán en día de hoy ¿quieres saber en qué momento y donde? Aunque claro eso te costará más-dijo la mujer haciendo extraños ademanes.

-¡SÍ! –dijeron Yui y Ritsu con total interés, sacando dinero de sus bolsillos, mientras que la afectada solo estaba en shock.

-Su encuentro predestinado será hoy, a las nueve veintisiete de la noche, frente a la rueda de la fortuna, junto a la casa de los espejos, detrás de la entrada al parque y los fuegos artificiales les harán saber que están ahí, esa persona se dará cuenta de que estás ahí porque tú la llamarás-.

-Ooooh – dijeron Yui y Ritsu.

x-x-x

-Eso ha sido bastante detallado ¿verdad Mio?- dijo Ritsu mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

-No puede ser…- Mio chocaba su rostro contra cada poste que se encontraba en el camino y ya a poco tiempo comenzó a temblar, ¿tal vez era alegría o miedo? ¿Era eso bueno o malo? ¿O tal vez porque sabía que era Sawako disfrazada de adivina? ¿O a caso era porque sospechaba que Tsumugi tenía algo que ver en todo ello? – quiero desaparecer….-.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma Mio-chan, felicidades – Mugi posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Mio, todavía hundida en el último poste del camino.

Las horas pasaron, las seis, las siete, las ocho, hora en que decidieron por fin comer algo, y finalmente las nueve.

-¡WOOOOW mira Mio mira! –Ritsu jaló a su amiga.

-¿M?- la morena volteó.

-Están colocando los fuegos pirotécnicos-señaló a un grupo de personas que apenas se podían distinguir.

-¡A ver! ¡Quiero ver!- dijo Yui igualmente emocionada- se acercó al par.

-¡Date prisa!-dijo Ritsu poniéndose de pie.

Ritsu y Yui comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia la montaña rusa, era el lugar donde mejor se veían los fuegos al ser lanzados.

-Mio-chan, ¿vamos?- preguntó Mugi poniéndose de pie con toda calma.

-M… sí- Mio no quería enfrentar otro teatro hecho por la alocada maestra y su cómplice la dulce y extraña tecladista, pero tampoco quería quedarse sola así que accedió a la propuesta y comenzaron a caminar.

-Mio-chan-ya estaban cerca de la rueda de la fortuna.

-Mande-.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que te dijo esa adivina?-.

Para Mio era obvio de quien se trataba y seguro sabía que Mugi lo había notado.

-Oye Mugi… ¿no se te hizo conocida?-.

-¡Oh mira!- Kotobuki señaló hacia el cielo. El primer fuego pirotécnico de la noche había silo lanzado.

-… - Mio miró fijamente ese cielo cubierto de estrellas artificiales, realmente los fuegos pirotécnicos eran hermosos, como alcanzar las estrellas… o mejor aún, como si las estrellas mismas bajaran hasta ti y pudieras ser capaz de tocarlas.

Mugi se adelantó mientras Mio caminaba a paso lento, no podía creer lo hermoso que era el espectáculo de luces, las personas comenzaron a acercarse al lugar por donde se encontraba Mio, todos iban en dirección del lugar con mejor vista… Pero ¿Dónde estaban sus amigas?

-¿Mugi?- dejó de caminar.

x-x-x

-¡Mugiiii! ¡Por aquí, por aquí!- Gritó Yui desde una barda donde se encontraba sentada con Ritsu.

-Ah, Yui-chan, Ritsu-chan – se acercó a sus dos amigas.

-¿M?, ¿no venía Mio contigo?-.

-Mio-chan estaba viendo los fuegos artificiales y al parecer se ha quedado-.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Ritsu.

-¿Eh, Rit-chan por qué te sorprendes?- preguntó Yui.

-A Mio le da miedo estar rodeada de extraños…- claramente se podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

-¡¿Mio-chan es una miedosa?- exclamó Yui con sorpresa.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta?- dijeron Mugi y Ritsu.

-E jejeje-.

Ritsu saltó de su asiento -Como sea, tengo que ir a buscarla- acto seguido corrió en dirección a la rueda de la fortuna, lugar por el que habían pasado para llegar a la montaña rusa y punto que Mugi le dijo que había visto por ultima vez con Mio.

-¡Ritsu-chan te acompaño!- dijo Mugi alcanzando a su amiga.

-Yo también voy- dijo Yui corriendo tras ellas.

x-x-x

-¿Qué… qué hago?- Mio comenzó a temblar, el viento jugaba con su cabello y las personas no dejaban de pasar – Ri… Ritsu…- sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear-sálvame…-.

Por su parte -¡MIIIIIIIOOOO!- los gritos de Ritsu hacían que las personas voltearan a verla.

-¡Mio-chaaaaan!- Tsumugi también gritaba, aunque por su condición física comenzaba a quedarse un poco atrás.

-Mi…o- ni hablar de Yui.

-Sálvame… Rit… su- el temblor de sus piernas ocasionado por el miedo hizo que Mio ya no pudiera moverse. -Auxilio…-murmuró- alguien…-.

Ritsu y Mugi corrieron hasta la rueda de la fortuna, lugar por donde Mugi dijo que Mio se habría detenido, el reloj de la torre del parque marcaba las nueve veintiséis y Mio se encontraba frente a la rueda de la fortuna, detrás de la entrada al parque…

-¿Akiyama-san?-.

-¿Hu?- Mio miró frente a ella, los largos cabellos claros que el viento movía, la sonrisa suave que preguntaba ¿estás bien?, el pañuelo en la mano que era ofrecido por ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una voz que recordaba muy bien.

-¡Mio! – y por primera vez en el cuento de hadas el príncipe llegaba tarde al punto de encuentro.

-¿Sokabe-sempai?- Mio miró con confusión y con miedo, por un momento no reaccionó - ¡Sokabe-sempai! – no importaba quien, solo quería encontrar a alguien, aunque no fuera la persona que siempre había estado ahí… para ella, la abrazó.

-¡¿Qué? – gritó Ritsu con incredulidad.

-¡Ah!- incluso Mugi se sorprendió de ver ahí a alguien más, sus manos automáticamente se posaron sobre sus labios, eso era tan inesperado, incluso para ella.

… Junto a la casa del terror.

Del otro lado la casa de los espejos.

-¡Mio!- a la de la diadema no le importó y se acercó a su amiga, que todavía abrazaba a ¿alguien más?... de repente algo le incomodó –Mio que bueno que te encontré- puso su mano sobre el hombro de la morena quien volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos que mostraban preocupación.

-Ritsu…- Mio podía ver a su amiga agitada, seguramente había corrido en su búsqueda.

El reloj de la torre marcaba las nueve veintisiete de la noche, los fuegos pirotécnicos estaban llegando a su punto más impresionante y con una dulce sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su amiga, Ritsu, frente a la rueda de la fortuna, detrás de la entrada al parque, junto a la casa de los espejos descubrió algo…

"_Entonces no era yo…"_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**MIS NOTITAS:**

**Hola hola a todo el mundo, que tal, pues yo pasando aquí a dejar mi cuarta entrega de esta historia. **

**TT^TT por fin… agradezco a quienes siguen mi fic (aunque ya haya tardado siglos en subirlo jajaja) espero sea del agrado de los lectores. **

**Me da risa que sufrí mi bloqueo de imaginación XD volvía mi etapa cuadrada jajaja, bueno bueno finalmente podré avanzar otro poquito EEEE :D, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias los acepto con todo el gusto. **

**-Aclárenme la duda por favor como se escribe kouhai o.o que no tengo ánimos de buscar y responderme mi duda =.=, lo que se avísenme y lo modifico y sorry por mis faltas y etc. etc.**

**Y por fin vemos algo que no esperábamos de Ritsu, ni yo XD. Jajaja ahora sí, ¿me pregunto qué escribiré para la otra? Porque Pobrecita Ritsu la haré sufrir un poco, ¡claro! Si no, no es divertido.**

**Bueno me despido, saludos y que tengan un buen día.**


	5. Pista 4

-¡Mio apúrate!-.

-Ya voy, ya voy- se colocaba los zapatos para poder ir a la escuela.

-Rápido- insistió la de la diadema -llegaremos tarde- se acercó a la morena, empujándola insistentemente.

-Oye es bastante extraño que vengas a casa para ir a clases, ¿y me pides que me apure? Seguro hiciste otra apuesta con Yui- abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Pero de vez en cuando no hace daño, además es más cerca de tu casa a la escuela que desde mi casa, me sorprende que siempre vayas por mi estando tan cerca y para tu información no hice apuestas con Yui- respondió mientras esperaba que Mio cerrara la puerta con llave.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces dices que has venido por que quisiste venir?-.

-Síp-.

-Ritsu eso sería como si se acabara el mundo pff- se burló.

-Bueno, Mio-san a veces se queda dormida en clases-.

-¡¿Quien te dijo eso?-

-Ja Ja – señaló a la bajista de modo acusador- ¿Quién se ríe de quién ahora, eh?-.

Era un lunes por la mañana y nuestras protagonistas como siempre divirtiéndose en su mundo, entre bromas, risas y regaños; el fresco aire matutino se hizo notar para las dos amigas, ocasionando que a Akiyama se le revolviera un poco el pelo e inmediatamente la otra lo volviera a acomodar por ella. Siempre así de cerca, cada mañana… en un mundo inaccesible para los… No, espera, espera, esto no es así, volvamos a decirlo.

Era un lunes por la mañana y nuestras protagonistas como siempre divirtiéndose en su mundo, entre bromas, risas y regaños; el fresco aire matutino se hizo notar para las dos amigas, ocasionando que a Akiyama se le revolviera un poco el pelo e inmediatamente la otra se riera por como se veía de esa manera.

-¡Ritsu! Deja de reírte- decía acomodándose el pelo.

-Jajajajaja y como quieres que no me ría, es tu culpa por usar siempre el pelo suelto, comienzo a sospechar que lo usas así porque no te da tiempo peinarte jajajajajajaja-.

-¡Ha! Pues yo no uso una diadema todos los días para no tener que peinarme-.

-Sí, pero esto al menos ya es algo, no como tú - señaló la diadema.

-¿Y qué tal si te la quito?-se acercó a su amiga y velozmente le arrebató la diadema ocasionando que se diera a notar el largo flequillo de la baterista.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso!-.

-Jajaja ¿por qué no pruebo a usarla?- se colocó la diadema.

-Pffff jajaajajajajajaja Mio-chan se ve css jajajajajajaja. Dame eso jejeje– tomó la diadema de la cabeza de Mio- definitivamente a ti te queda mejor el pelo suelto, se ve "moe" jajajajajajajajaja-se acomodó el pelo y rápidamente pasó revolviendo nuevamente el pelo de la morena.

-¡Riitsu!-.

Siempre así de cerca, cada mañana… en un mundo inaccesible para los demás.

Avanzaron hasta la esquina de la calle y se toparon con la persona que menos querían encontrar, Mio por lo sucedido en la feria, Ritsu… ¿por qué?

-Oh, Mio-san-.

-So-So… Sokabe-sempai, buenos días-.

El viento matutino hacía que los largos cabellos morenos se removieran, inmediatamente la mencionada se acercó y gentilmente removió esos mechones del rostro de Mio.

¡Oh! Espera, alguien ha irrumpido en el mundo inaccesible de esas dos personas, bueno, lo era al menos hasta ahora…

-Buenos días, planeaba poder acompañarte un poco en el camino así que decidí esperarte, realmente espero que no sea una molestia- sonrió.

-¿Eh?- Ritsu ladeó el rostro, ¿estaba viendo bien? Alguien más esperaba a Mio y no solo eso la llamaba por su nombre ¿desde cuando le decía Mio?

… Alguien que no se sabe en qué momento ha entrado…

-Buenos días Tainaka-san- sonrió.

**Pista 4**

**-**Ah, entonces vendrás por Mio estos días-.

-Así es, después de haber coincidido aquel día en el parque nos hemos encontrado repetidas veces en la calle-.

-¿Es verdad Mio?-preguntó con sospecha.

-E… jeje, creo que olvidé decirlo- desvió la mirada de las de ambas chicas.

-Es como si el destino nos dijera algo ¿no crees Tainaka-san?-¿Se estaba burlando de ella o era solo la imaginación de Ritsu?

-Sí, creo que sí- respondió analizando lo que decía la nueva amiga de Mio.

-Así que el fin de semana pasado que salimos le pregunté si podría llamarla por su nombre-colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla sin dejar de ver a Ritsu.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Ritsu. Sokabe sonrió con tal reacción, aunque claro, ni Mio ni Ritsu lo notaron.

-Supongo que también olvidé decirlo-Mio estaba nerviosa, eso se podía notar fácilmente y no por que caminara de manera extraña, tampoco porque hubiera chocado contra un poste momentos atrás y mucho menos por el momento en que intentara cruzar la calle con un semáforo vehicular en plena luz roja sin darse cuenta, aunque claro Ritsu y Sokabe la detuvieron a tiempo; estaba nerviosa y eso era fácil de notar porque no dejaba de ver el suelo.

-También le comenté sobre la idea de acompañarla camino a la universidad, jajaja inesperadamente tomamos la misma ruta así que pensé que no sería tan mala idea-.

-Ya veo…- Ritsu no soltaba la muñeca de Mio, quien sabe en qué momento hiciera otra cosa descabellada.

Las tres personas caminaban rumbo a sus respectivas universidades, en el camino Sokabe le contó a Ritsu todo lo que había pasado durante la anterior semana; cómo ella y Mio, tras haberse encontrado aquel fin de semana en el parque de diversiones, habían ido a varios lugares y poco a poco se habían vuelto buenas amigas. Ritsu por su parte solo escuchaba atenta y con emoción cómo su amiga poco a poco se acercaba más a la persona que según aquella "adivina" sería ese amor que tocaba las puertas de su corazón.

Ahora Sokabe hablaba con Mio pero la segunda seguía portándose demasiado tímida, más de lo normal para Ritsu.

"_Se parece a la Mio que conocí en primaria"_

Aún así podía notarse en Mio algo diferente, ¿Era esa sonrisa? ¿O tal vez el modo en que se esforzaba por mirar a Sokabe?

"_Aunque esto es demasiado cursi, ¡ya me está dando comezón! Mejor las dejo solas jajaja síp, seguro Mio se pondrá más nerviosa cuando me vaya jajaja"._

-Bueno, me adelanto-.

-¡¿Q…qué?- preguntó Mio totalmente asustada, justo como Ritsu creyó que reaccionaría.

-Sí sí, hoy quiero ganarle a Yui, ¡Yeeeeeeey! hoy son dos pastelillos- guiñó el ojo y se despidió, cruzando la calle antes de que la luz del semáforo peatonal fuera roja.

En un vano intento por detener a su amiga, Mio se quedó atrás con Sokabe -Ritsuuu…- murmuró totalmente nerviosa viendo cómo ésta desaparecía en la siguiente esquina.

-Bien, Mio-san-una mano se posó sobre el hombro de la mencionada.

-¿Mande?-bajó el brazo sabiendo que Ritsu no volvería por ella.

-Parece que nos ha dejado solas jejeje, eso es un poco más de lo que esperaba de Tainaka-san-sonrió.

-Disculpe- agachó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa- ahora dio una palmada en la cabeza de la menor – aunque ¿sabes? Eso me da un poco de oportunidad y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, un poco de ventaja y otra cosa, te dije que podías llamarme por mi nombre- la invitó a avanzar ahora que la luz estaba en verde.

**K-ON!**

**CANCIÓN DE AMOR**

-Ritsu-chan, ánimo-.

-M….-.

-Ohohoho, hoy le gané a Rit-chan-.

Totalmente derrotada, Ritsu se encontraba recargada sobre la mesa de la sala de música, Mugi le intentaba animar para que no estuviera deprimida y Yui disfrutaba sus dos pastelillos con una buena taza de té.

-¡Pero al menos ya cómetelo que me dan ganas de quitártelo!-.

-Jejejeje- Yui estaba emocionada – no, primero esperaremos a Mio-chan-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntaron las otras dos.

-Porque quiero que todas sepan que le gané a Rit-chan en una apuesta- guardó ambos pastelillos en la caja donde se encontraban los demás.

-Ah cierto, tal vez Mio no llegue temprano el día de hoy-.

-¿Le pasó algo a Mio-chan?-.

-No, nada nada- dijo moviendo la mano.

-Ah, tal vez se encontró con Sokabe-sempai- comentó Tsumugi.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron las otras dos.

-M… me parece que se han estado frecuentando- dijo con intriga.

-Oye, espera Mugi, ¿Será que las has estado espiando?-.

-¿Q…qué? ¡Yo no haría algo así!-se sintió descubierta.

-Ohh ¿Es por lo que dijo aquella adivina?-preguntó Yui recargándose sobre la mesa.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma creo que estás pensando demasiado en eso Yui-chan- dijo mientras servía otra taza de té.

-Pero yo no soy la que las ha espiado estos días- Yui acertó, pues a Mugi se le pasó el agua de la tetera.

-Je je je…- ahora la rubia limpiaba el incidente.

-Bueno, ya que las has estado espiando cuéntanos ¿Qué tanto has visto estos días?-.

-E… no mucho- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Segura?- inquirió Ritsu con sospecha.

-Un- afirmó con temor a ser descubierta otra vez.

-Ah… qué aburrido, pues si no ha pasado nada interesante entonces no insistiré-.

-Cierto, qué aburrido. Ne, ne Rit-chan, este fin de semana vendrá Nodoka-chan y dijo que te consiguió el par de baquetas que le habías pedido el otro día-.

-¿Ah en serio? ¡YAHOOOO!-.

"_Qué bueno que son un poco despistadas" _pensó Mugi sonriendo de ver a unas amigas tan "comprensivas".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Azusa-chan…- llamó a la que se encontraba durmiendo en su regazo.

-Mmm…-se estiró, chocando su mano contra la mesa.

-Jejeje cuando haces así realmente pareces un gatito- rió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la morena.

-¿Nya?- levantó la cabeza de su cómoda almohada para ver a su acompañante.

-Jejejeje, ¡Azu-nyan eres muy linda!- abrazó con mucha alegría a la de coletas.

-¡U…Ui! ¡Espera…! ¡Se supone que hacemos la tarea!-.

-Nooo- canturreó- además Azusa-chan tiene rato que se ha quedado dormida jejeje- la liberó del abrazo.

-En serio- se levantó del suelo – aunque seas la madura definitivamente eres hermana de Yui-sempai-.

-Jejeje eso es porque te quiero mucho – continuó realizando los ejercicios que tenía en su libro.

-… Yo… también… - se acercó a la cama, lugar donde se encontraba su mochila y sacó un dulce, podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo, ¿Cuántas veces escuchaba eso de labios de Ui y acababa toda nerviosa? Se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Lo sé- siguió en su trabajo del libro.

-Ui… ¿Crees que todo vaya a estar bien después de que le explique las cosas a Yui-sempai?- recargó un brazo sobre su frente, cerró los ojos y siguió saboreando el dulce.

-Onee-chan será un poco difícil para ti pero estoy segura de que estará bien- dejó su lápiz y se puso de pie.

-Espero que sea así, pero incluso en eso eres como Yui-sempai… aprendes rápido-.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¡Cerca!- dijo Azusa._

_-¡Tenemos una ganadora!- anunció el señor del establecimiento- toma, aquí tiene señorita-._

_-Jejeje gracias- Ui recibía un muñeco de nieve, parecido al que había recibido Ritsu._

_-¡¿Qué?- Azusamiraba incrédula, ella llevaba siete intentos y Ui en tan solo 2 lo había logrado- ¿cómo lo hiciste?- estaba muy sorprendida._

_-Bueno, solo recordé cómo lo hizo Ritsu-sempai hace un momento- miraba con emoción la pequeña figura que estaba entre sus manos._

_-¿Ritsu-sempai? ¿Utilizó algún método?- eso sería imposible de creer._

_-Mm… bueno, tal vez no se haya notado pero sí jejeje y lo intenté-._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Sí, definitivamente son hermanas- dijo sintiendo cómo la cama se movía.

-No es común en mi decir algo así pero no importa cuánto puedas encontrar de parecido en nosotras, yo quier a Azusa-chan más de lo que onee-chan te quiere- se acostó al igual que Azusa, aunque claro recargándose sobre el brazo libre de la morena.

-Síp, y yo quiero a Ui de la misma forma que ella a mí- dicho esto abrazó a Ui del mismo modo en que esta lo hiciera momentos atrás – ¡Ui te quiero! Jejeje- besó la frente de la mencionada.

-Jejejeje mi corazón se acelera mucho cuando Azusa-chan dice esas cosas- abrazó a la otra – por cierto, mientras dormías revisé tu trabajo y encontré unos errores, m… son muy pocos pero creo que deberíamos corregirlos, ¿sí?- dijo levantándose no sin antes depositar un beso igualmente tierno sobre la frente de la otra.

-Tú definitivamente arruinas los momentos en los que me encuentro más inspirada- se levantó con una gran sonrisa, eso de decir ese tipo de cosas no era de su estilo pero ese día sin duda había dado un paso más en su relación con Ui.

-Otra cosa, ya que perdiste tienes dos semanas para hablar con onee-chan-.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Ui definitivamente también sabía arruinar los momentos.

x-x-x-x-x-x

-Oh, Kotobuki-san buenos días, no esperaba recibir visitas el día de hoy- saludó viendo de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días Sokabe-san-.

-Hm adivino, ¿vienes a preguntarme sobre lo que está pasando con Mio-san?- tomó asiento junto a la rubia.

-Tiene mucha razón – sonrió – he venido por eso-.

-Estaba por salir a caminar un rato, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- invitó cortésmente.

-¿Podríamos considerar esto como una cita?- se puso de pie.

-Claro, permíteme invitarte al café de siempre-.

-Claro, lo que sirven en ese lugar me gusta mucho-.

-Sí, entiendo, a mi familia le agrada también-.

-¿Puedo llamarla por su nombre?-.

-Por supuesto, en realidad me es un poco difícil tener que tratarte por el apellido cuando nos conocemos desde pequeñas, ¿no te sucede lo mismo Tsumugi-san?

-Jejeje es verdad Megumi-chan-.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**MIS NOTITAS:**

**Bueno pues hola que tal, el día de hoy subiendo esto que es solo un enredo más en la historia eeee:D**

**Como podemos ver Ritsu es muy accesible a la situación luego de que aquel día pensara eso O.O y también vemos que Mio y Sokabe se han estado frecuentando sin que las demás lo supieran.**

**Y por fin se ve más esa relación Ui-Azu por fin … XD ya vimos quien ganó jajaja. Y los problemas a la vuelta de la esquina jajajajajaja.**

**Ah sí, como siempre sorry por los errores u.u y ya por fin agradezco a las personas que leen este fic y sin más que decir dejo esto.**

**Saludos y que tengan un buen día. **

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**-¿Qué crees?-**

**-¿Una presentación?-.**

**-Míralo tú misma-.**

**-Me gustas-.**

**-¡¿Qué?-.**

**-Ni de broma-.**

**-Yui-sempai, tenemos que hablar-.**

**-Azusa-chan-.**

**-¿Yui?-.**

**-Nodoka… sempai-.**

**-No fue tu culpa-.**

**-Olvídalo… no importa-.**

**Next chapter coming soon XD…..**


	6. Pista 5

-Mio-san no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decirte que desde aquel encuentro en el parque he quedado prendada de… ¡Ay!- una diadema amarilla cayó al piso y largos mechones castaños cubrieron los ojos entrecerrados de la baterista quien cubría su cabeza ante la amenaza de un segundo golpe por parte de Akiyama.

-Ritsu ya deja eso, además este no es tu salón- dijo Mio con molestia volviendo a tomar su postura con el libro que leía antes de ser interrumpida por Tainaka.

-Jajajaja lo sé lo sé solo que cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí – se colocó la diadema.

-¿Ah sí, y qué buscas aquí?- preguntó aún inmersa en la lectura.

-A ti Mio-chan- dijo Ritsu con un tono infantil.

-Hm te ves muy contenta, seguro se trata del club- echó un vistazo a la emoción impresa en la sonrisa de su amiga.

-¿Qué crees?- sacó de la bolsa de su mochila un rollo y al momento lo extendió acercándolo a la morena para que leyera lo que ese papel decía.

- ¿Una presentación? – preguntó con un tono de alegría, después de todo ya tenían algo de tiempo sin tocar ante un público que no fueran Sawako, Nodoka y Ui.

-Sí, es como aquel al que nos invitaron el año pasado – colocó el cartel sobre la mesa de Mio.

-Oh, ¿Y esta vez donde será?-.

-¿Qué no lees? Dice en la esquina de abajo- señaló el pequeño recuadro color naranja cuyas letras eran apenas entendibles.

-Ritsu...-.

-¡Sí! ¡Es increíble ¿verdad?-.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-Mio se levantó y tomó las manos de Ritsu.

-¡Yeeeeeeey!- Ritsu levantó ambos pares de brazos con total emoción.

-Ejem, señorita estamos comenzando la clase así que le sugiero que asista a su respectiva aula- la profesora que se encontraba ya en su escritorio señaló la puerta mientras Mio, totalmente roja, volvía a su asiento al ver que todas sus compañeras reían y murmuraban cosas como "es la banda de la escuela Sakuragaoka" o "realmente son divertidas". Por su parte Ritsu se disculpó e inmediatamente salió del lugar.

-Te veo luego Mio-murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Sí- respondió de igual forma.

Habiendo terminado las clases las cuatro amigas se reunieron en el lugar de siempre recibiendo la noticia de voz de la presidenta, la emoción era unánime Tsumugi inmediatamente comenzó a buscar un juego de té para la ocasión, Yui se puso a recordar los acordes pues nuevamente se le estaban olvidando, Ritsu hacía un cartel donde escribió "practicando" y Mio sacó su libreta y algo con qué escribir.

-¿Qué haces Mio?-preguntó Ritsu luego de haber pegado el cartel en la puerta del club.

-Bueno… creo que sería un buen momento para escribir una nueva canción-dijo con ánimo.

-¡¿Mio-chan va a escribir una nueva canción? –Yui se unió a la conversación con su guitarra aún en mano.

-Eso sería maravilloso Mio-chan-Mugi igualmente se acercó hasta la mencionada.

-Ey no es mala idea- comentó la baterista.

-¿Y de qué estilo será esta vez?- preguntó Yui con total inocencia.

-Yui…-Ritsu sospechaba para donde iba la pregunta.

-Seguro sería una romántica para conmemorar la ocasión-.

Seguro en ese momento Mugi tendría un golpe en la cabeza como los que Ritsu tenía la mayor parte de las ocasiones que hacía comentarios que a Mio pudieran avergonzar, pero eso no ocurriría a la "bondadosa" Mugi, no.

-¡Mugi no le des ideas!- Ritsu cubrió la boca de su amiga.

-Hehe… creo que una romántica sería algo difícil- comentó Mio mientras Ritsu y Mugi peleaban por que la última no diera ideas de ese tipo - y de acuerdo a lo que me dijo Ritsu creo que sería mejor otro tipo de canción, tal vez después escriba una romántica-las dos que forcejeaban miraron a su amiga, ambas sorprendidas por el modo tan tranquilo en que ésta lo había dicho. Por suerte para Ritsu, Mio siempre había considerado importantes sus comentarios, ya fueran en broma o en serio.

-Bien, pues comencemos a buscar la melodía ¡Woooooo! –Ritsu sabía que su puesto como mejor amiga de Mio era indiscutible.

-Rit-chan yo te ayudo- Yui comenzó a tocar, aunque muy desacorde.

-Yo también quiero ayudar- Mugi se preparó con su teclado, olvidando el té que había dejado preparándose.

-Mio, tú quédate ahí y escucha, seguro algo genial se te ocurrirá-Ritsu comenzó a tocar.

-Sí- y Mio… bueno, Mio comenzó a soñar.

Desde la entrada Sawako escuchaba la emoción en sus ex-alumnas ahora amigas sintiéndose contagiada por tal emoción, ya era hora de que volviera a su taller de costura.

**Pista 5**

_Biiip biiiip biiiiiiiip_

_-¿Uh?- sacó el celular que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su saco, dejando la escoba recargada sobre uno de los pupitres._

_-¿Qué sucede Azusa-chan?-preguntó Ui quien se encontraba borrando el pizarrón._

_-Mugi-sempai me mandó un sms, dice que hemos sido invitadas a un concierto que será dentro de un mes, ¿en otra ciudad?-._

_-Jeje el grupo está comenzando a ser reconocido, ¿no es emocionante Azusa-chan?-Ui se acercó a la mencionada, tomando el celular para leer el mensaje y ver la foto que iba adjunta._

_-Jejeje sí- rió al ver la foto, Mio estaba siendo molestada por Ritsu y Yui tenía en sus manos un cartel que decía "a Mio-chan no se le ocurrió nada, pero ya tenemos la melodía, Ui cómprame unos caramelos cuando regreses a casa"._

_Continuaron haciendo la limpieza del salón para dirigirse al club de música ligera donde las esperaba Jun, seguramente leyendo uno de los tantos mangas que en su última visita a casa de Ui tomó prestados del cuarto de Yui._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya era viernes por la mañana, un poco temprano para aquellos estudiantes que gustan de llegar con minutos de retraso, alumnos como Ritsu quien iba dirección a su escuela un poco temprano.

-Sokabe-saludó sacando la mano del bolsillo de su saco.

-Ah, Tainaka-san, gracias por venir- esa sonrisa gentil de siempre dio la bienvenida a la mencionada.

-y... ¿para qué me querías?- preguntó bostezando, definitivamente esas no eran sus horas para andar yendo a clases.

-M… iré directo al punto- tragó saliva y agarró con fuerza la mano de Ritsu- No sé como decirlo… - con la acción Ritsu intentó soltar su mano disimuladamente ¿A dónde iba ese ambiente tan tenso?- tú eres la mejor amiga de Mio-san y quería saber si crees que… que yo pudiera tener una oportunidad…- lo ultimo fue dicho en un hilo de voz, cosa que hizo que Ritsu tuviera que descifrar la ultima frase.

-¿M? ¿hablas de romance?- dijo con un poco de sorpresa.

-Pe… pero no lo digas así- dijo toda tímida soltando la mano de la baterista.

-Ah… de solo escuchar eso y ver sus gestos ya siento comezón-se comenzó a rascar la espalda.

-Mio-san me gusta mucho- dijo retomando la postura.

-Lo sé, lo sé. A muchas personas les llega a gustar- mencionó con molestia.

-¿En estos momentos ella no sale con alguien?-.

-Nah, Mio es tan tímida-sonrió.

-Entonces puedo tener una oportunidad-ahora Sokabe sonreía con más ánimo cosa que a Ritsu le hizo borrar su propia sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?- tomó a la mayor por los hombros.

-Espero que no lo veas con desagrado pero como dije, Mio-san me gusta mucho-comentó aún sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo sé, no tiene que repetirlo-soltó a Sokabe del agarre- no se preocupe seguro que Mio siente lo mismo aunque tal vez la rechaza sin querer-dijo en un tono victorioso.

-¿En serio crees que tenga una oportunidad?-nuevamente las manos de Ritsu fueron tomadas por Megumi.

-Ah mire, hablado de la timidez andante, allá viene- señaló el otro lado de la calle- apuesto a que la rechaza jajajaja-.

-Pero tú has dicho que seguro siente lo mismo que yo, vale la pena intentarlo-.

-¿Quiere apostar?-la actitud tan positiva de Megumi había comenzado a molestar a Ritsu, además ¿era su imaginación o Sokabe lo hacía a propósito?

-Míralo tú misma- definitivamente lo hacía a propósito, de lo contrario lo parecía y bastante bien en ambos casos.

-Bien, si la acepta yo le regalaré un poster de la foto más moe que tengo de la colección de Mio- puso su mano al frente, esperando que Megumi la estrechara como muestra del acuerdo.

-Si me rechaza, te regalaré un boleto para ver al grupo "the who", tengo entendido que es tu grupo favorito por su baterista- sonrió al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de la menor.

-¿M? ¿Cómo sabe eso?- se sorprendió, no todos sabían eso, solo sus amigas del grupo.

-Mio-san siempre me habla de usted, y cada cosa que ella dice es importante para mi, por eso lo sé- Ritsu sintió un pinchazo en su mano, eso ya parecía una disputa amorosa.

-¿Mio…?- y esas cosas no iban con Tainaka.

-¿Qué le parece ese lugar?- Megumi señaló un árbol y un arbusto que se encontraban cerca de la esquina de esa cuadra.

-Hm, no perderé- se fue a esconder al lugar indicado.

-Megumi-san lamento la demora, es que estaba esperando a- antes de que terminara de excusarse Sokabe la tomó de la mano.

-Mio-san, buenos días, tenía miedo de que no viniera como se lo pedí- sonrió como siempre, lentamente acercándose a la morena.

-¿Eh?- Mio notó cómo la distancia entre ambas se acortaba, así que comenzó a retroceder.

-Mio-san, hay algo que necesito decirte- Sokabe levantó la mano de la mencionada hasta la altura de su pecho.

-¿Megu…?- unos dedos cubrieron gentilmente su boca.

Sokabe tomó la otra mano de Mio, sabiendo que Ritsu veía eso desde el lugar que le dijo.

-Mio-san estos días han sido realmente divertidos y te lo agradezco pero hay algo que me gustaría decirte-.

-¿S…si?- Mio tragó saliva no sabía qué hacer, Sokabe se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro y aún sabiendo eso no entendía porqué no podía dejar de ver esos ojos gentiles, solo sentía cómo sus pasos la hacían retroceder hasta que chocó con la pared de la banqueta. No tenía escapatoria, así que en su deseo por desaparecer cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

Sokabe sonrió con malicia y victoria, miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Ritsu sólo asegurándose de que fuera testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se acercó a milímetros del rostro de Mio y dijo -Me gustas-lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ritsu lo escuchara, lo suficientemente suave para que Mio lo sintiera _"¿Tainaka-san, qué harás ahora?"_ tomó el rostro de Mio y suavemente besó su mejilla.

Ritsu salió corriendo del lugar, ¿era real lo que vio hace un momento? Mio no era así pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo permitió? ¿Por qué con una chica? ¿Por qué con … ? algo no estaba bien en su mente, ni en sus sentimientos, finalmente en el interior de Tainaka algo estaba dejando de esconderse y los engranajes comenzaba a girar.

-Nuevamente nos ha dejado el camino libre- soltó a Mio con la misma suavidad con la que tomó sus manos mientras veía el rumbo que tomó Ritsu.

-¡¿Sempai qué clase de broma es esta?-Mio preguntó casi histérica, nadie en su vida le había hecho algo tan vergonzoso, bueno, nadie a parte de Sawako, y aún así Mio nunca había reaccionado de esa manera.

-M… Tainaka-san es una persona difícil ¿no es así?- sonrió divertida mientras se recargaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Ritsu?- Mio se fijó a todas partes, esperando encontrarse a su amiga.

-Síp, acaba de salir corriendo- señaló el camino que Tainaka había tomado.

-No me diga que… - miró aterrorizada a su amiga, ¿había monstruo peor que ella?, ni siquiera Sawako habría hecho algo así, no… espera, esque Sawoako es Sawako, de ella ni la queja cuenta.

-Síp- posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Akiyama.

-¡¿Por qué hizo eso?-.

x-x-x-x-x

Por fin domingo y en la casa Hirasawa había visitas, aunque claro que siempre son bienvenidas más.

-Ui-chan buenas tardes- Saludó cordialmente.

-Tsumugi-san adelante- Ui dejó pasar a la rubia, ofreciéndole unas pantuflas, en el acto Mugi notó que había visitas pues otros pares de zapato estaban junto al lugar donde los colocaba Ui.

-¿Está Yui-chan en casa?-

-Sí, ahora mismo está con Nodoka-san en la sala-Ahora sabía de quién eran.

-¡Ah Mugi-chan Mugi-chan ven rápido, Nodoka-chan trajo crepas- se asomó Yui desde la sala al tiempo que comía una crepa.

-Oye Yui vas a tirar todo en el piso- regañó Nodoka quitándole el alimento de la boca.

-¿Puedo probrar?- preguntó Mugi acercándose al recipiente.

-Adelante por favor- ofreció Nodoka.

-Jejeje la casa se ve muy animada hoy- Dijo Ui viendo el ambiente tan aminado. Tener a las amigas de su hermana en casa siempre era divertido.

- ¡Gaaaaaah! ¡Qué ruido hay aquí!- Ritsu se levantó detrás del sofá.

-Ooooh…- Mugi y Yui miraron de lo más normal la aparición de la baterista, ambas con una crepa en la boca.

-¿Ritsu-san?- Ui miró confundida, Ritsu se frotaba la cabeza.

-¡¿Ritsu?- Nodoka igualmente miró sorprendida, ahora Ritsu se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Desde qué hora está aquí?- preguntó Ui, ahora se estiraba.

-Cuando saliste a comprar las cosas para la cena…- dijo dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

-Pe… pero eso fue hace como cuatro horas- Ui comenzó a hacer cuentas, ¿Cuándo entro que no se dio cuenta?¿cuanto tiempo llevaba ya ahí?

-Y yo llegué hace dos horas-Dijo Nodoka recordando que cuando llegó solo había visto a las dos hermanas.

-One-chan…- Yui seguía comendo su crepa al igual que lo hacía Mugi.

-Aaah, es cierto Rit-chan vino a casa cuando saliste a hacer las compras- dejó su crepa sobre la mesa, Mugi le ofrecía de su crepa a Tainaka quien la rechazó desanimada, cosa que se le hizo extraña a la rubia.

-Yui…- Tanto Nodoka como Ui pensaron que si un ladrón tratara de entrar a casa, Yui sería la última en darse cuenta.

-¿Y Qué haces aquí Ritsu-chan?-Preguntó Tsumugi.

-Nah, solo vine a distraerme- dijo con toda calma.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Nodoka al notar que la baterista, normalmente la más voluble, estaba tan tranquila.

-Nada- contestó aún con calma.

-¿Nada?- preguntó Ui.

-¡Oooh! Seguramente Rit-chan está…- una larga pausa, todas expectantes a lo que diría Yui – aburrida ¡Eje!-sonrió. Definitivamente Yui y Sawako convivían demasiado y nadie del grupo quería tener que soportar a dos iguales.

-Onee-chan…-.

-Ya dije que no tengo nada- se asomó por un lado del sofá- solo estoy aburrida- volvió a su postura anterior.

-Si ese es el caso ¿por qué no fuiste a molestar a Mio?- preguntó Nodoka.

-No, gracias- respondió con un poco de enfado.

-Tengo una idea – habló la rubia - ¿qué les parece si salimos a divertirnos? – Lo pensaron bien, no era mala idea – la ultima vez que salí con Ritsu-chan fue muy divertida y he querido salir con todas por el mismo recorrido- dijo emocionada.

-Ahora no… no me siento bien- respondió con desánimo, todas se sorprendieron.

-¡RIt-chan!- Yui se puso de pie precipitadamente, incluso dejó caer su crepa-¡Necesitamos un médico!¡Ui llama a la ambulancia!¡Nodoka-chan ayúdame a llevar a Rit-chan a la salida! ¡Mugi-chan guarda todas las crepas que sea posible, las necesitaremos en el hospital! – ordenó mientras intentaba levantar a Ritsu.

-¡Sí!- se escuchó la voz de Tsumugi y decidida se dispuso a guardar lo que le habían encomendado.

-¡Ya basta! – Ritsu se zafó del agarre de Yui y le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Idiota!- se pegó contra la pared – Que diga que no me siento bien no significa que esté enferma…- murmuró.

En ese momento Mugi entendió qué significaba ese "no me siento bien" – Rit-chan ¿te duele algo?- preguntó con intriga.

-M…- dudó un momento si decirlo o no- Siento que mi pecho duele y…- se quitó la diadema dejando caer sus largos mechones de cabello impidiendo a las demás ver sus ojos – no tengo ánimos ni de tocar la batería, tampoco quiero dulces, n-no es que no me gusten- aclaró- simplemente esta vacío- concluyó agachando la cabeza y dignándose por fin a comer una crepa – sabe simple- de otros dos mordiscos se la terminó.

-En seguida vuelvo, iré por el té- avisó Ui.

-Por lo que dices no logro pensar algo claro- comentó Nodoka – podría ser que te falten vitaminas- Yui miraba la escena mientras agarraba la mitad de la crepa que le ofrecía Nodoka – o que ya han sido demasiados dulces para ti… me pregunto qué podría ser- se quitó los anteojos mientras pensaba alguna razón por la que la baterista se sintiera así.

-Ritsu-chan ¿desde cuando te sientes así?- preguntó Mugi, Yui se golpeó el pecho.

-¿Oh? La verdad no sé, creo que… - se puso a recordar – m… creo que desde la semana pasada – Yui ahora hacía ademanes extraños.

-Esa no es suficiente información que me de una buena pista – comentó Nodoka colocándose los anteojos, Ahora Yui avanzaba a gatas en dirección al pasillo de la cocina, hacia donde Ui había ido.

-Siento la tardanza ¡Oo-nee-chan! – Ui vio a su hermana ponerse en tonos morados y rápido le ofreció una taza de té.

-Ahhh qué rico te queda el té Ui- dijo Yui disfrutando del sabor en su boca mientras Ui se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la pequeña mesa de la sala.

- Aquí tienen- comenzó a entregar una taza de té a cada persona.

-¿Alguna idea Ui?- le preguntó Ritsu sabiendo que esa niña era muy sabia.

-Ah, eso es fácil de deducir Rit-chan, eso es amor- intervino la guitarrista- tanto Nodoka como Mugi estaban sorprendidas, Mugi más por cuan acertada había sido la respuesta de Yui – entonces Rit-chan está enamorada- sonrió mientras comía otro poco de la crepa que compartía con Nodoka.

Unos minutos pasaron de silencio, parecía que nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna.

-¡¿Qué?- Tanto Ritsu como Yui se pusieron de pie sorprendidas de tal descubrimiento y al instante escupieron el té que habían probado.

-Sabe amargo… buegh…- ambas hacían muecas mientras volvían a tomar asiento.

-Eso es porque ya han comido demasiado dulce- dijo Nodoka.

-Ne, Rit-chan ¿de quien te enamoraste?- Yui inmediatamente comenzó a atacar.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- y obviamente Ritsu se sintió atacada.

-Dinos cómo es él- Mugi también comenzó a atacar.

Ritsu por su parte apenas y podía creerse eso de que estaba "enamorada" por favor, se trataba de ella, eso era imposible si no conocía a ningún chico que le gustara, y ahora que lo pensaba los únicos a los que conocía eran los amigos de su hermano…

"_Qué vida tan deprimente he llevado… y apenas me doy cuenta" _ pensó para sus adentros.

"Emanorada" ¿y de quien se suponía que se iba a enamorar?

-Jejeje creo que el novio de Rit-chan sería un chico de esos que se visten como las bandas punk- dijo Yui recargando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Nodoka.

-Jajajajajajajajaja- Tanto Mugi como Nodoka soltaron las carcajadas.

-¡¿De qué hablan, yo no tengo novio? E… Mi amor en este momento es el club de música…!- se puso de pie, fingiendo firmeza en sus palabras.

-¡HA! Acabas de decir la frase inmortal de Mio-chan- dijo Yui señalando a la acusada – y la verdad no te queda para nada Rit-chan, a ti te queda algo mejor como "Yo vivo por los postres"-Imitó una voz grave.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! – señaló a Yui quien llevaba un buen rato comiendo crepas.

-Pero Mio-chan sale con alguien ¿verdad?-. Mugi interrumpió.

-¿Mio sale con alguien?, jajaja no sabía eso- preguntó Nodoka.

-Ne, ne Rit-chan tú eres la mejor amiga de Mio-chan, dinos ¿cómo es ahora?-. Yui volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ritsu con molestia en su voz, era extraño pero en su interior ese "algo" que se estaba descubriendo la molestaba cada vez que trataba el tema.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma creo que alguien se ha molestado- Comentó Mugi a la única que se veía totalmente molesta con el tema.

-Nadie se ha molestado-. Ritsu se recargó sobre la mesa.

-Pero es normal que cuando comienzan a salir con alguien, a veces dejan a sus amigos en segundo plano, ¿Ritsu te pasó algo así con Mio?-.

-¡Ha! Como si fuera fácil deshacerse de mí, el problema es que creo que debería darles su espacio-.

-¿Será que Ritsu-chan está celosa?- Preguntó Mugi, algo buscaba con esos comentarios, ¿qué tanto sabía ella exactamente?

-¡¿De qué podría estar celosa?- reclamó.

El teléfono sonó y Ui fue a contestar.

-La vez en que Mio-chan compartió clases con Nodoka-chan Rit-chan se molestó mucho, aunque después se enfermó, pero creo que Mio-chan siempre tendrá en primer plano a Rit-chan aunque tenga novio- dijo Yui con una sonrisa que decía "no pasa nada".

-¿Por cierto Mugi, quien es la persona que sale con Mio?- preguntó Nodoka, para su sorpresa no era la de diadema, ¿entonces quien podía ser?

-No lo creerías- Dijo Tsumugi con una sonrisa.

-Sokabe Megumi, ¿Te suena el nombre?- dijo aún más molesta la de diadema.

-Ritsu-san, Mio-san le llama por teléfono-Ui irrumpió en la charla.

-¿Aquí?- para Ritsu era extraño que Mio le llamara, siempre le enviaba mensajes.

-Hola- contestó la llamada en el teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Ah… está bien, sí, sí, diviértete, luego iré a visitarte, jajaja sí, ¡cuelga ya!- una vez escuchó el pitido del otro lado de la línea, colgó también.

-Ah… Mio va a salir con Sokabe, Ui ¿puedo quedarme a dormir un rato en el sofá?- dijo con total pérdida de ánimos, de los pocos ánimos que le quedaban.

-Claro…-.

-Parece que algo está mal con Rit-chan, ne Nodoka-chan ¿crees que vaya a estar bien?- susurró Yui al oido.

-Bueno, aún si me lo preguntas, solo puedo decirte que no la había visto así antes- Nodoka miraba las señas que hacía Ui, al parecer Ritsu por fin había caído en depresión, qué lamentable saber eso para alguien que entiende lo que es estar en el segundo plano.

-Jeje a esto le podemos decir "la tormenta antes de la calma"-comentó Mugi con entusiasmo.

-Mugi ¿que no era al revés? – preguntó Nodoka algo confundida.

-Jejeje síp, pero esta ocasión está bien decirlo así-.

-M…. luego me tendrás que explicar-eso era sospechoso.

-¿M qué cosa?- preguntó Yui.

-E… Donde puedo conseguir el té que te gusta- Nodoka jaló a Yui hasta su cuarto, al parecer alguien necesitaba un momento a solas.

-¿De veras?- Yui accedió.

-Síp-.

-EEEEE jejejejejeje-.

-Bueno, si me disculpan me retiro, tengo que salir a hacer unas compras- Mugi se incorporó y desde su lugar se despidió.

-Está bien, nos vemos- se despidió Nodoka.

-Hasta mañana Mugi-chan-.

-Sobre Ritsu-chan- Mugi miró a Ui.

-Ella… - Miró hacia el sofá.

-Yo me encargo-.

-Sí…-.

-Ritsu-chan-. Se puso frente a ella.

-¿Qué?- sus brazos cubrían su vista de la luz de la lámpara.

-¿Dejarías lo que más quieres solo porque no te agrada estar en segundo plano?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no me siento mal por eso- al parecer Ritsu entendía lo que Mugi decía.

-No dejaste de tocar la batería aún cuando no sobresalías en las presentaciones-.

-Eso es porque me encanta tocar la batería, porque me identifico con su potencia y presencia-.

-¿Si dejaras de ser el primer apoyo de Mio-chan, dejarías de ser su amiga?-.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- descubrió sus ojos mirando con molestia a su amiga.

-Ritsu-chan… ¿abandonarías a Mio-chan?-.

-Ni de broma, ella es demasiado tímida y dependiente-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, voy de salida, ¿me acompañas?-.

-Claro, total que mis planes para hoy se cancelaron-.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma - Mugi tendría que lidiar con una Ritsu que no se veía muy seguido.

-Ui-chan nos vemos- se despidió en la salida.

-Sí, hasta luego Tsumugi-san- se despidió avanzando hacia la salida también.

Ambas se despidieron de Ui quien esperó hasta que se hubieran retirado.

En el camino …

-Hace unos días, poco después de haber sucedido lo del parque fui a visitar a Megumi-chan-.

-¿Megumi-chan?, ¿Tú también ya te llevas así de cercana con ella?-.

-Jejeje no, es solo que la conozco desde que era pequeña-.

-Oh-.

-Como dije, un día visité a Megumi-chan porque me intrigaba lo que había sucedido aquel día, estuvimos platicando sobre el tema largo rato pero me temo algo-.

-Hablas de "romance" ¿verdad? porque ya me está dando comezón-.

-Esto es grave Ritsu-chan, Megumi-chan habla en serio respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Mio-chan-.

-Ey eso es bueno, ¿Qué no?...- Ritsu visualizó a alguien en frente suyo.

-¿Ritsu-chan?- Ambas detuvieron su andar, Mugi porque Ritsu se detuvo y Ritsu porque frente a ella estaban Mio y Megumi.

**K-ON!**

**CANCIÓN DE AMOR**

-Oh, Tainaka-san buenas tardes, Tsumugui-san que coincidencia encontrarlas – dicho eso Mio miró a Ritsu con un poco de timidez.

-Jeje, buenas tardes Megumi-chan-.

-¿Megumi-chan?- preguntó Mio.

-Heh así es, nos conocemos desde pequeñas-respondió.

-Pero en Sakuragaoka no parecían conocerse-.

-Es que es la escuela, en la escuela no acostumbramos ser tan cercanas- sonrió a la morena.

-¿Qué las trae por el mismo camino?- preguntó Mugi para poder conversar sin tensiones por parte de la de diadema.

-Ah, sí, iba a dejar a Mio-san a su casa porque ya es un poco tarde- Megumi tomó la mano de Mio quien se sorprendió por tal acto.

-Bastante diría Yo- dijo Ritsu mostrando su molestia mientras miraba el horizonte.

-¿Ritsu?-Mio notó el tono de voz usado por su amiga.

-Oh, sí Megumi-chan- Mugi disimuló no haberlo notado.

-Dime-Megumi hizo lo mismo.

-He visto en un lugar junto al parque un juego de té que te encantará-.

-¿En serio?-Megumi se entusiasmó.

-Síp, ¿por qué no vamos a verlo?-.

-Me encantaría pero voy a acompañar a Mio-san a su casa- levantó un poco la mano sujeta de Mio.

-No te preocupes, aquí está Ritsu-chan, ella puede llevar a Mio-chan hasta su casa-tomó a Ritsu por los hombros y la empujó hacia el frente.

-¡¿Qué?-ésta fue tomada por sorpresa.

-Pe… peo Megu…-Mio sintió como la mayor comenzaba a avanzar hacia la baterista.

-Oye Mugi no pueden dejarnos así, se suponía qu…- Kotobuki no la dejó terminar.

-Vamos vamos, Mio-chan verá a Megumi-chan otro día y Ritsu-chan después te regalaré unos platillos nuevos – dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia Sokabe.

-O… oye… Tsumu… ¡Tsumugui!- Ritsu la llamó pero ella seguía alejándose.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijeron a distancia dejando a las dos totalmente solas.

-¿Qué se supone…?- dijo Ritsu dando media vuelta.

-Ah, lo siento-ahora era Mio quien daba vuelta.

-¿M?, no te preocupes, anda vamos a tu casa- Ritsu sabía como era de preocupada su amiga, solo por eso intentó actuar con tranquilidad.

-Sí-Mio sintió un poco de alivio al escuchar la forma tan normal de Ritsu de decir las cosas.

El camino a casa de Akiyama parecía largo y el corazón de Ritsu comenzaba a acelerarse, _"ahora recuerdo por qué quería evitar este sentimiento"_ pensó, y cada momento que percibía la esencia de Mio se aceleraba más, como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, entonces comenzó a caminar más rápido dejando a Mio atrás.

-Ritsu vas muy rápido- se quejó.

-Porque tú vas muy lento- tomó la mano de Mio y comenzó a jalar para que avanzaran más rápido.

-O… oye ¿qué haces?- se volvió a quejar y sin embargo no puso fuerza para soltar la mano.

-LLevandote a tu casa Mio-san- su mano apretaba la de la morena pero por más que quería soltarla e irse corriendo de ahí… no podía. –Listo, hemos llegado, nos vemos- y así como llegó se dispuso a irse- ¿M? –ahora era Mio quien no la soltaba.

-Oye suéltame-pidió Ritsu con un toque de molestia.

-Te ves molesta pero no actúas como cuando estás molesta- dijo sin rodeos.

-Ese no es su problema Mio-sama- Dijo Ritu soltando su muñeca de manera agresiva del agarre de Mio.

-Pero somos amigas-eso era una petición, Mio sentía que Ritsu tenía algún problema y si ea posible quería ayudarle.

-En serio no te incumbe…- susurró mientras le daba la espalda a la morena pero esta jaló del hombro a Ritsu haciendo que diera media vuelta.

Luego de unos segundos de verse a los ojos una bofetada fue el único ruido que en ese momento se escuchó.

-¡Baka!- La puerta de la casa de la familia Akiyama azotó frente al rostro estupefacto de la baterista, del otro lado Mio subía los escalones en medio de un esfuerzo por detener el llanto.

**Flashback**

**-No te enamores del primer tonto que se cruce en tu camino- Ritsu decía a Mio quien rompía a mano temblorosa una carta que habían dejado en su casillero.**

**-No me gustan este tipo de cosas jajaja – bromeó toda sonrojada- además tengo a Ritsu para que me cuide de personas así- tomó otro papel al que le haría lo mismo que al anterior.**

**-Claro, no dejaré que te lastimen- Ritsu estaba recargada al lado del casillero de Mio.**

**-Oye Ritsu- cerró su casillero.**

**-¿M?- Se enderezó para comenzar a caminar.**

**-Creo que es lindo creer esas cosas aunque también creo que es muy difícil de creer cuando eso no existe- dijo en el aire.**

**-¿Qué?, no entendí ni una sola palabra Mio-san- Ritsu miró a mio con esa expresión de "vuélvelo a decir para que te entienda".**

**-¿Crees en el primer amor?- preguntó tímidamente, sospechaba cual sería la respuesta pero para ella ese pensamiento era algo tan importante como cuando de pequeña creía que Santa Claus existía.**

**-Ugh… - por su parte Ritsu comenzó a rascarse los brazos.**

**Fin flashback**

-Ni de broma…- Su mejilla estaba un poco roja por la bofetada, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al siguiente fin de semana otro asunto se iba a sucitar:

-Yui-sempai, tenemos que hablar- Azusa se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Yui y Yui se encontraba en la puerta comiendo una gelatina.

-¡WAA! ¡Azu-Azusa-chan!- se alejó de la puerta como si su vida corriera peligro.

-Vaya, que se le va a hacer – se resignó Azusa mientras levantaba el vaso de gelatina y la cuchara que Yui dejó caer.

-E jejeje ¿qué te trae por aquí Azusa-chan? – preguntó Yui tomando lo que Azusa le daba.

-Vine a hacer tarea con Ui – señaló el cuarto vecino – pero ya terminamos así que decidí hacerle una visita, digo, tenía tiempo que no pasaba a saludarla- cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Ah… jeje gracias por pasar- Yui miraba a muchos lados, parecía que buscaba una salida parecía que quería huir.

-Cielos, usted parece un animal en cautiverio que por error ha caído en la jaula de los leones, cálmese por favor- dijo acercándose a su sempai.

-Pe-pero… Yo… - Yui se alejaba a cada paso que Azusa se acercaba.

-No pienso gritarle ni mucho menos reclamarle, por favor solo quiero hablar con usted- tomó a Yui por los hombros, ya estaba hasta la pared de acoralada.

-Y… de qué quieres hablar ¡Por favor no me la quites! ¡Te prometo que la cuidaré cien veces mejor! - se arrodilló ante la pequeña de coletas.

-Dios, esto parece una serie cómica- se agachó a la altura de la mayor. – Al menos entiendo que sabe de qué quiero hablar-.

-Uhu…- afirmó Yui con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sempai yo… - tomó aire - ¡Yo!- colocó sus manos en el piso y acto seguido hizo una reverencia - ¡le pido por favor me disculpe por la forma en que la traté ese día!-.

-Azusa-chan…- Yui veía incrédula lo que su pequeña y querida Kouhai estaba hacieno.

-¡De veras lo siento, me dejé llevar, por eso por favor perdóneme!- se quedó así, esperando una respuesta.

-Azusa-chan… lo siento – dicho esto Yui se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Azus más preocupada de lo que ya estaba.

-Sempai… - su rostro expresaba lo que sentía, no había expresión, así estaba por dentro, un mar de sentimientos revueltos.

Salió del cuarto y en os escalones se encontró con Ui quien le sonrió con preocupación – Onee-chan esta en mi cuarto- dijo mientras abrazaba a la de coletas.

-Sí… - fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar.

Azusa se despidió y salió de la casa Hirasawa; en el camino descubrió que a pesar de ser días calurosos sentía frío, descubrió que si comiera una paleta helada en ese momento ni tiempo le daría de comérsela completa, descubrió que ni siquiera llevaba dicha paleta, descubrió que no podía ver el cielo por los rayos del sol, descubrió que todo se veía vidrioso, descubrió que su nariz estaba enrojeciendo y descubrió que ser llamada como cualquier otra persona por alguien tan importante para ella era realmente doloroso. -Azusa-chan…- murmuró en un hilo de voz mientras amargas lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

-¿Yui?-Nodoka entró al cuarto de Ui- Yui, cuando venía a tu casa vi a Azusa en el parque que está cerca, no se veía bien – tomó asiento junto a la cama de la hermana menor –Ui me contó lo sucedido- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la que se encontraba acostada boca abajo.

-Nodoka-chan… fue mi culpa ¿verdad?- dijo entre gimoteos.

-Yui, eso que sucedió ya es del pasado, Azusa se está esforzando por que la aceptes de nuevo, ella cree que estás molesta o algo parecido, ella también se siente culpable-.

-Pero no fue su culpa -.

-¿Se lo has hecho saber?-.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Lo que hizo hoy…-echó a llorar.

-Solo dile lo que sientes, te aseguro que eso será suficiente para que vuelvan a ser como antes- abrazó a la guitarrista.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Azusa, hola- se acercó a la que se encontraba sobre un columpio.**

**-Nodoka… sempai- Azusa levantó el rostro dejando ver sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.**

**-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento junto a la morena.**

**-Ui, Yui sempai **_**hic**_** todo está mal, por mi culpa **_**hic**_**- cubrió sus ojos. **

**-No fue tu culpa- Nodoka colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la menor – seguro ella lo sabe-.**

**FIN FLASBACK**

x-x-x-x-x

Jueves de la siguiente semana

Todas las integrantes del grupo estaban en la sala, cada una con su instrumento, en conjunto buscaban la letra de la nueva cansión.

-Hay un problema – anunció Mio mientras se quitaba el bajo.

-¿Qué sucede Mio-chan?- preguntó Yui.

-La batería no se oye muy potente- dijo, recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez, esperaba que no sucediera algo parecido.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, tal vez me vuelva a enfermar como aquella otra vez- dijo Ritsu levantándose de su asiento dejando las baquetas sobre un tambor.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma, tal vez sea hora de descansar- dijo Mugi y al instante Yui se acercó al montó de pastelillos que había sobre la mesa, estaba lista a elegir el suyo.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó Mio.

-No quiero, gracias- Ritsu tonó asiento en el piso.

-Mugi-.

-Dime Mio-chan-.

-¿Sabes qué tiene Ritsu?- preguntó viendo que la baterista solo miraba el suelo.

-No, está así desde la semana pasada- dijo Mugi en voz baja.

-¿Ritsu?-Mio no entendía por qué de repente se portaba tan apagada.

-Si hablan de mí en serio, no tengo nada- dijo con desánimo.

En su mente muchas dudas habían surgido a lo largo de esos días, ni ella misma podía entenderse. Por momentos estaba bien, por otros estaba que se la llevaba, pero todo giraba en torno a una frase que recordó días atrás _"¿Crees en el primer amor?" … "Sí"_ se contestó en la mente_, _"Acabo de descubrir quién fue mi primer amor". Listo, ya estaba, lo dijo y si fue en su mente eso importaba poco. Total ¿Cómo se suponía que Ritsu le iba a decir lo que sentía, Sokabe ya le había ganado y por si fuera poco ella apenas se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Nada, la única verdad era esa; no podía tomar acción alguna, no sería justo para Megumi y mucho menos para Mio que se veía ahora más feliz que antes.

-Ritsu en serio me estás preocupando ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Mio tomando asiento junto a su amiga.

-Olvídalo… no importa- dicho esto se puso de pie y salió del cuarto del club.

El aceptar sus propios sentimientos fue el peor error que pudo haber hecho, tal vez habría sido mejor no haber hecho todo eso, sí, hubiera sido mejor así…

-¿Ritsu?- Mio intentó detenerla afuera sujetando la manga de su camisa pero Ritsu en un movimiento brusco se safó del agarre.

-Te veo mañana Mio-chan-volteó finalmente a encarar a su amiga tan solo para sonreirle.

Avanzó hacia los escalones para bajar, se detuvo por un momento y luego de murmurar algo que Mio no alcanzó a escuchar bajó con toda calma.

-…baka- regresó al club y se colocó el bajo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar, Mugi y Yui se le unieron. Pocos minutos después Mio sonrió con gran alegría y dejó de tocar. Se acercó a la libreta donde escribía sus canciones y comenzó a escribir – ya tengo la letra de la próxima canción- al oir esto Yui y Mugi saltaron de gusto.

x-x-x-x-x

Biiip Biiiip Biiiiip

-¿Uh?- sacó su celular del saco.

-¿Qué es Azusa-chan?- Ui y Jun se acercaron.

-Un mensaje de Mugi-sempai- les mostró la foto adjunta.

Se veía a Yuiy Mio con un cartel que decía en letras grandes "A Mio-chan ya se le ocurrió la letra" en letras medianas decía "love song" y en letras pequeñas decía "Azu-nyan te esperamos para practicar", Ui y Jun sonrieron a su amiga.

-Felicidades Azusa- dijo Jun.

-¿No e genial?- dijo Ui.

-Sí- sonrió Azusa.

Tiempo para el concierto: **Dos semanas.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Notas de autor:**

**OMG apenas y puedo respirar, no me puedo creer que tuve que escribir más de seis mil palabras para este cap. Y tardé no se cuanto tiempo en subirlo jajajaja. Como un año… **

**Agradezco los cometarios XD sí, admito que ese de Yui-Azu es como la ley de Ritsu-Mio pero solo para esta historia quise hacerlo así, aunque la vdd Yui y Azusa se complementan bien por lo diferentes que son (son un par muy muy lindo a mi parecer) pero bueno volviendo al asunto se me acabó mi cajita de galletas (eso me recordó a scooby doo) y tengo más exámenes que presentar, pero bueno ya me relajé escribiendo EEEEEE :D**

**Ah, eso de no estar atento; bueno aquí una reedición de cap, que por qué? facil, porque el día que subí mi cap tenía errores de letras, y "según yo" ya los arreglé. gracias Lycopene por el aviso -.- y bueno sin más me despido:**

**Saludos a los lectores y que tengan un buen día.**


	7. Pista 6

K-ON! No me pertenece,…, etc.

"_pensamientos_"

Todo lo demás normal XD

Y al final Ritsu volvió a enfermarse y Mio la fue a visitar, por suerte era sábado y salían temprano de clases.

-¿Ritsu?- llamó Mio al otro lado de la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Rit…?- abrió la puerta suavemente, encontrando que Ritsu estaba durmiendo en su cama.

Se acercó hasta estar frente a ella y la miró por un momento, en verdad no se veía tan enérgica como siempre, se le veía… ¿preocupada?, ¿cansada?, ¿triste? –Hm…- suspiró mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga y removió un poco el flequillo que estorbaba, al contacto notó cómo Ritsu sonreía, ¿Por qué sonreía? –mh, Vaya- sonrió para si misma, no siempre veía eso en su amiga, era linda esa expresión. - Deberías recuperarte pronto, sin ti no hay ruido ni diversión… - agachó la mirada sintiendo algo extraño al pensar en ella, su ceño estaba fruncido, lo viera como fuera había sido Ritsu quien había actuado equívocamente, y aún así Mio se sentía mal consigo misma. Agitó su cabeza un poco para despejar su mente, después volteó a ver la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a ellas, había revistas de música, las baquetas de su amiga, una botella de agua con un vaso encima y un traste con agua. Al momento recordó, Ritsu no tenía en su frente el dichoso trapo que siempre les ponen cuando tienen temperatura ¿Dónde estaba?, giró su rostro hacia la cama de su amiga buscando con la mirada tal tela, al no encontrarla se puso de pie y se inclinó un poco hacia su amiga, separándola lentamente de la sábana. Porque se inclinó demasiado sin haberlo notado su mano se recargó sobre algo que se sentía húmedo, notó que era el trapo, sonrió para si por haberlo encontrado por fin pero justo cuando volteó el rostro hacia su amiga esperando no haberla despertado se encontró con esos ojos color miel entreabiertos.

La situación no pintaba bien, no era el modo en que ella hubiera querido estar… sobre su amiga, y que ésta despertara¸ su mano izquierda sujetaba el trapo aún recargado en la cama junto a la cabeza de Ritsu, por otro lado la mano derecha se encontraba cerca del cuello descubierto y por último la rodilla izquierda de Mio estaba ligeramente rozando la mano de la otra. Mio tomó el rojo más fuerte que jamás hubiera tomado (hasta ahora), su largo cabello, en ese momento, hubiera deseado tenerlo en una coleta, casi podía tocar el rostro de su amiga, podía sentir sus brazos temblar y no solo sus brazos, todo su cuerpo temblaba ¿por qué sentía eso, tal vez su propio peso? Sí, eso debía ser, tenía que ser eso -…- su voz se había desvanecido, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y su amiga seguía con esa mirada adormilada.

-Mi…- alcanzó a decir la que estaba recostada, señal de que todavía se sentía mal y estaba aún demasiado cansada. Por suerte para Mio, Ritsu volvió a cerrar los ojos pero su mano junto a la rodilla se levantó perezosamente hasta acariciar el rostro de la morena, acto seguido Mio quedó estática y juraría que en ese momento podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente tanto que temía que Ritsu despertara por el ruido.

-Rit…- Tragó saliva, ¿en serio estaba durmiendo o solo estaba jugándole una broma? –Rit…su- permaneció en la misma posición largo rato hasta que vio que la otra había vuelto a quedar dormida-No aguanto más…- susurró, mientras se levantaba con cuidado, sus músculos estaban adoloridos, casi media hora sin moverse, eso era una exageración pero vaya susto que le había dado.

Por fin incorporada humedeció el trapo con el agua que había en el traste y lo colocó sobre la frente de su amiga. –Listo- dijo levantándose, sacó de sus jeans una liga para el pelo y recogió su larga cabellera en una coleta.

-Mi…o- escuchar esa voz la dejó helada nuevamente. Volteó a ver a su amiga y descubrió que seguía durmiendo, hubiera estado todo bien si no fuera porque Ritsu parecía asustada, aunque era notorio que estaba soñando- Mi…o-.

-¿Sí, Ritsu?- se acercó y gentilmente tomó la mano de quien la llamaba logrando con esto que su amiga dejara de llamarla, de alguna forma estar así con ella se sentía bien…

Inconscientemente se inclinó hasta estar a su altura y la observó, su suave respiración, sus mejillas ruborizadas por la temperatura…

" _¡¿Qué? ¿qué… estoy pensando…?"_

_Mio se levantó de golpe._

-Te… qui…-Ritsu la interrumpió dejándola helada, por suerte para Mio su amiga seguía hablando en su sueño, vaya que Tainaka tenía sueño pesado ¿verdad Mio?

-Te qui…¿?- Mio se agachó quedando a la atura del rostro de Ritsu, la miró por un buen rato esperando que dijera algo, en todo ese rato lo único que notó fue el sinnúmero de veces que su mano fue presionada con temblor – bueno, será mejor que me retire-dijo suspirando mientras se ponía de pie, -sabes que haces falta en el grupo así que mejórate pronto- abrió la puerta- -Te veo en la escuela- dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

A unas cuadras de la casa de los Tainaka una figura conocida para Mio se visualizó -Megumi-san buenos días- saludó con ánimo.

-Mio-san buenos días- respondió alegre como siempre-¿Cómo te fue?-.

-E…- Mio se sonrojó – estaba durmiendo y no despertó en todo el rato – decía mientras miraba la acera- creo que estará bien-.

-Mh… ya veo- sonrió pícaramente, Mio no estaba diciendo todo, eso era seguro -bueno, tenemos una cita pendiente ¿podemos ir entonces?-.

-E… sí- avanzó al lado de Megumi.

**Pista 6**

El domingo por la mañana Ritsu despertó encontrándose que ya se sentía mejor, se levantó, se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropas, bajó a la cocina donde se escuchaba ruido, seguro su mamá estaba cocinando. En el pequeño camino a la cocina escuchó risas y voces, parecía que había diversión ahí y en efecto al asomarse encontró a su mamá y…

-Tainaka-san buen día- La cabeza de Megumi se asomó por la entrada a la cocina – escuché pasos en los escalones-.

-¿Sokabe?- debido a la sorpresa Ritsu se tambaleó al pisar mal un escalón.

-Ah, Ritsu, que bien, ya te sientes mejor- ahora Mio aparecía detrás de Megumi, se le veía contenta.

-Mio…- su corazón se aceleró, entró a la cocina y vio que su mamá preparaba el almuerzo.

-Hija, ¿qué te parece? Tenemos visitas- dijo ahora la señora con un tono de voz que mostraba claramente su emoción.

-¿Cuánto tiene que están aquí?- preguntó viendo que eran las nueve del día.

-M… no mucho ¿verdad Mio-san?- volvió a su labor de cortar verduras.

-Jeje sí…-ayudaba en la misma acción.

-Están aquí desde las ocho de la mañana y se quedarán al almuerzo, ¿no te recuerda a cuando eran pequeñas y Mio-chan se quedaba en casa?, Jajajaja Megumi-chan deberías ver unas fotos que tengo de ellas haciendo campamentos en su cuarto, jajajaja ah qué tiempos aquellos-.

"_Y eh aquí por qué no dejo que Yui venga a casa, me mataría cono todo eso…"_ -.-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Gracias por los alimentos- se escuchó a coro en el comedor.

Todas habían terminado sus alimentos y ahora se encontraban retirando las cosas de la mesa, Mio ayudaba a la mamá mientras sokabe y Ritsu fueron a la cocina a lavar los trastes.

-Ahh, recuerdo cuando Ritsu un día quiso hacer galletas para regalárselas a Mio-chan- dijo la señora Tainaka entrando a la cocina con más platos para lavar.

-¡M…Mamá! ¡Deja de hablar de eso!- exigió Ritsu mientras su piel tomaba un color rojo muy notorio para Megumi.

-Jajaja pero hija fue tan divertido, aquella fue la pimera vez que vi a mi pequeña tan interesada en aprender a cocinar-.

-¿Y qué fue lo que Tainaka-san cocinó?-.

-M… unas galletas para celebrar el cumpleaños de Mio-chan-.

-Mamá en serio ya córtale al tema…- Ritsu ya sudaba frio.

-¿Wow unas galletas?, Preguntó Mio haciendo acto de presencia con más platos sucios – estos son los últimos Megumi-

-Ah, gracias Mio-san-.

-Ese día Mi niña pasó por muchos problemas pero por fin logró hacer las galletas, se le veía muy contenta, toda llena de harina-.

-Jejeje cuando me dijo que ella las hizo no le creí, Gracias Ritsu y disculpa por no creerte, pero ese día no te lo dije ahora que recuerdo-.

-¿M? ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ritsu volteando a ver a Mio.

-Sabían muy dulces- sonrió de una forma tan feliz que hizo que a Ritsu se le erizara la piel, mas cuando sintió la cálida mano de Mio frotar su cabeza.

-¡Oye no soy tu perrito!- alejó la mano de Mio.

-Tengo unas fotos de eso ¿Quieres verlas Mio-chan?-

-Claro-.

Una vez estando solas Ritsu y Megumi el ambiente para Ritsu se puso tenso.

-Por fin solas ¿verdad?-

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?-.

-¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo en cuanto terminemos esto?, hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo-.

-¿Qué hay de Mio?-.

-No hay problema, ella está viendo ese álbum de fotos y se ve contenta pasando el tiempo aquí- señaló por la puerta, Mio sonreía mientras veía esas vergonzosas fotos de la Infancia de Ritsu y ella.

-Qué remedio-.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Es un buen día para salir a caminar ¿no crees?-. Megumi y Ritsu tomaron asiento en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa.

-Sí, es un día refrescante-.

-Tú y tu madre no se parecen mucho en su forma de ser, aunque son muy agradables, es muy alegre-.

-Disculpa pero ¿De qué quieres hablar?- mientras más pronto le decía más pronto regresaría.

-Hm… seré directa-.

-¿Cuándo no eres directa?- Se recargó hacia atrás, viendo a los niños jugar en los columpios, las resbaladillas y otros juegos.

"_Aquí solíamos jugar"_

-Jajajajajaja me atrapaste, quiero hablarte sobre algo de gran importancia-.

-¿Le sucede algo a Mio?, aunque creo que contigo nada le falta-.

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad que ella es importante para mi y que siempre procuro por su bienestar pero quien me preocupa eres tú-.

-¿Yo? ¿Entonces fuiste tú quien sugirió venir a visitarme?- arqueó una ceja.

-No, fue el deseo de Mio-san, canceló nuestra cita para venir a ver cómo estabas y bueno henos aquí-.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-.

-Es urgente que solucionemos esto antes de que algo malo suceda-.

-E… ¿Qué?- por el modo en que Megumi habló parecía de verdad importante, Ritsu ahora se recargó hacia el frente.

-¿Estás enamorada, verdad?- la repentina pregunta sí que tomó por sorpresa a la baterista.

-¿Y-yo? Jajajajaja no, creo que no-.

-Jejeje sé lo que se siente querer a alguien y no poder estar con esa persona-.

-¿De qué hablas?- Ritsu se comenzó alterar, primero Yui y ahora Megumi.

-Ah espera- acomodó un mechón de Ritsu que no encajaba en la diadema.

-M… gracias-.

-¿De qué?-

-Has tratado muy bien a Mio todo este tiempo y la veo muy contenta y relajada, por eso gracias-.

-De nada, pero como dije venía por ti, dime ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Mio-san conmigo?-.

-Seré sincera… siento que duele algo pero no sé qué es… arde mi pecho y me molesto por ese ardor, siento miedo… m… no sé por qué- miró el cielo despejado.

-¿Cómo sería la persona que te guste?- miró el mismo cielo.

-Solo quiero que esa persona me quiera como soy y quererla como es, cuidarla siempre, demostrarle que cuenta conmigo… ¡AAh! ¿Y por qué tengo que decirte estas cosas vergonzosas?- Cubrió su rostro en cuanto sintió la mirada pícara de la mayor.

-Hm, Tainaka-san, eres la mejor amiga de Mio-san y tengo que decirte algo- Se puso de pie.

-Dime- la siguió con la mirada.

- Este año el grupo "The Who" dará un concierto en un distrito cercano, cuando eso suceda, te daré una entrada para asistir a ese concierto en primera fila, pero esto no significa que yo me haya dado por vencida- le guiñó un ojo y le indicó que ya se retiraban.

Ritsu se puso de pie -¿Qué quiere decir eso?-.

-¿Olvidó nuestra apuesta señorita Tainaka?- Volteó a verla, la sonrisa en su rostro era de alegría y emoción.

-¿Cuál apuesta?- Ritsu la siguió.

-Jeje creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a casa, Mio-san debe estar comenzando a preocuparse- volvió la vista al camino dejando a Ritsu confundida hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

"Si me rechaza, te regalaré un boleto para ver al grupo "the who""

No podía ser verdad, se les veía tan unidas -E… E-espera ¡O-Oye! No me digas que tú y Mio no... ¡¿Sokabe?- corrió a alcanzarla.

K-ON!

CANCIÓN DE AMOR

-Ah, Ritsu, Megumi, ya volvieron- recibío Mio en la entrada a las recién llegadas.

-Mi-Mio…- murmuró Ritsu viendo como Sokabe se acercaba a la morena y le acariciaba el rostro, ambas sonreían.

-Creo que pronto podremos ser buenas amigas ¿No es así, Tainaka-san?- volteó y sonrió a la mencionada, y al no haber respuesta buscó con la mirada el objeto que hizo que Ritsu dejara de reaccionar, en efecto era Mio y al notarlo Megumi sonrió victoriosa – Pensándolo mejor, tal vez deba darle dos pases-.

Se sonrojó -¡GAAAAA!- y salió corriendo de casa.

Corrió lo Más que pudo hasta que sintiera que se le iba el aliento, las personas le veían con extrañeza, ni siquiera se fijaba en los semáforos, solo quería que esa extraña e incómoda sensación desapareciera.

-¿Ritsu-chan?-.

Una melena rubia no pasó desapercibida para la castaña, detuvo su carrera y al voltear se encontró con la tecladista.

-Ah…. Ah… Mu-Mugi hola… gulp ah… - se dejó caer en la acera.

-¡Oye Ritsu-chan!- se acercó a su amiga inclinándose para estar a su altura - ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves… bueno, no te ves como en otros días-.

-¡Maldición, Sokabe!-.

-¿Megumi-chan?- preguntó confundida.

Luego de que Ritsu recuperara un poco el aliento y se reincorporara Mugi la invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los puestos de comidas que había por el lugar e inmediatamente le pidió explicaciones del ¿por qué? de su frenética carrera.

-¿Entonces Megumi-chan te dijo eso?, vaya… - pasó su mano por la mejilla. -Ritsu-chan ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días te dije que teníamos que hablar de algo importante?-.

-Mas o menos, pero creo que no hablamos de nada-.

-Haaa- suspiró – Megumi-chan está interesada en Mio-chan y es en serio – sentenció.

-¿Y… qué hice yo?-.

-Ritsu-chan, le gustas a Mio-chan-.

-…- se sonrojó, lo normal en Ritsu habría sido explotar por una broma así, pero estaba sonrojada y en sus ojos se veía algo parecido a felicidad.

-Era broma jejeje-

-¡Gaaaaaaa! ¡Mugiiiiiii! ¡No juegues así conmigo! –

-Muy bien ¿Qué tal esto? – carraspeó y tomó su mejor expresión de seriedad, tomó las manos de Ritsu entre las suyas y…- Ritsu-chan, desde el día que me invitaron a unirme al club de música no dejo de pensar que eres una persona increíble y hasta hace unos meses descubrí lo que me pasaba, Ritsu-chan tú… - Ritsu quedó expectante y confundida, Mugi se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro, y esta escena parecía dejavu – tú… me gustas- Mugi quedó a escasos centímetros de Ritsu con su mirada fija en esos ojos miel- Woow, eso de las declaraciones sí que es difícil- soltó una de las manos de Ritsu y sacó un paño de su bolso, acto seguido limpió el sudor que había en el rostro de su amiga.

-Ritsu-chan, no la pierdas- sonrió con gentileza como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Todo eso fue para animarme?- Ritsu salió del trance.

-Jejeje, Ritsu-chan, te gusta Mio-chan-.

-M… voy a quedar traumada con eso (-.-) pero ¿Sabes? Te confesaré algo, no sé si será o no pero sea lo que sea me rindo-.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, me rindo, no tomaré acciones en este juego, así que puedes irle diciendo a Sawa-chan que ya le pare a su bromita-.

-Ritsu-chan…-

-N…no estoy molesta contigo ¿sí?, pero esto parece sacado de la mete de Sawa-chan y solo de pensar eso me molesta más-.

-Te equivocas, Sawako-sensei no tiene que ver en esto-.

-o.o… ¿No?-.

-Ritsu-chan, Sawako-sensei nunca se metería con los sentimientos de otros, no en estas situaciones- verdad a medias.

-Entonces… yo… a Mio… la… q… - señalaba con sus índices formas extrañas en el aire. Tsumugi solo sonreía. -¡Espera!, si se trata de mi ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así con esa facilidad?, quiero decir ¿No debería haberme dado cuenta yo misma?, e… bueno, si ese hubiera sido el caso pero yo no… yo… yo no… yo ya… no… ¡GAAAAAAAH! ¡Mugi te odioooo!- dejó caer su rostro contra la mesa, cubrió su cabeza con los brazos y unos pequeños sollozos se hicieron presentes.

-Ritsu-chan ¿ya te habías dado cuenta?- La actitud que estaba tomando Ritsu tomó por sorpresa a la tecladista.

-Siempre creí que Mio era una persona excepcional, jeje y nada excepcional ni increíble puede ocurrirle a una persona que se ha rendido desde el comienzo-.

-¿Ritsu-chan?-.

-Siempre… ella siempre… ha brillado así en mi corazón… - enderezó el rostro y limpió sus lágrimas pero éstas no dejaban de salir – jeje _snif_ Mugi, por favor no digas de esto a nadie, ni a Sawa-chan, ella me mataría de la vergüenza- sonrió con tristeza.

-Hum – Mugi cambió de una expresión preocupada a una enojada – Ritsu-chan, por intentarlo no se pierde nada, estoy segura que…- antes de que dijera algo más, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Megumi – m… solo pienso que deberías intentarlo y no rendirte, lo siento Ritsu-chan, me tengo que ir- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a un auto gris que la esperaba.

"_Mio-san no sabe nada del amor, tampoco lo puede ver, no importa si ella lo busca, solo es amistad ante sus ojos y no cambiará; Tainaka-san es un polo totalmente opuesto, es gracioso como son las cosas, Tsumugi-san por favor dejemos que Mio-san decida, ya sabemos quien va a perder, pero ha sido divertido estar con ella este tiempo y no me rendiré hasta que ella se de cuenta de este amor"._

-Y me dejó con un montón de más dudas, gracias Mugi – se puso de pie, guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su short y comenzó caminar de regreso a casa.

-Ey, corazón, tengo una pequeña queja contra ti, jejeje, me has estado causando problemas, te dije que no hicieras ruido y que tampoco molestaras a cambio yo te dejaría estar con ella, teníamos un trato y mira, acabas de sentenciarte- caminada sumida en su tristeza.

"_Se suponía que lo iba a olvidar, se suponía que lo había olvidado entonces ¿Me quieres matar de un susto?"_

-Pero no…- limpió unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"_me rindo"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lunes por la tarde:

-Oye Mio, Mugi dijo que ya tenían la letra de la nueva canción, ¿puedes mostrármela?- dijo Ritsu dando golpecitos a uno de los platillos

-Ah, es verdad no estuviste ese día- Mio se levantó del asiento y fue a buscar su libreta de canciones.

Ritsu se puso de pie y se acercó a su amiga.

-Sí, sí, a ver…- tomó la libreta apenas vio que Mio había encontrado la canción y comenzó a leer-¡wah!- nada mas leyendo el primer verso quedó hecha piedra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está?- preguntó la bajista ansiosa de escuchar una buena crítica para su creación.

-¡Es una romántica!- Reclamó Ritsu golpeando la cabeza de Mio con la libreta.

-Síp-dijo sin molestia y, por el contrario, con una gran sonrisa- jeje, aunque dije que no planeaba escribir una así al final cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escrito y me gustó, además Mugi y Yui están de acuerdo-dijo quitando la libreta de sus manos antes de que se le ocurriera golpearla nuevamente.

-¡¿Cómo voy a tocar bien esto si me dará comezón en todo el concierto? – comenzó a hacer expresiones de enojo, derrota, temor, todo combinado.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a las otras dos integrantes, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a la baterista.

-Ah, RIt-chaaaaan, ¿ya viste la nueva canción?- preguntó Yui emocionada de verla.

-Sí, es muy romántica- complementó Mugi, guardando un papel en uno de los bolsillos de su saco – espero que ahora que ya estás aquí podamos practicar ahora todas juntas.

-¡¿Eh?-Ritsu se sorprendió - ¿Ya habían practicado?-.

-Claro – dijo Mio con orgullo – solo faltaba el sonido de la batería pero como ya estás aquí ahora sí se escuchará mucho mejor-.

-Ne, ne, Mio chan ¿Por qué no la cantas para que Rit-chan la escuche? – dijo Yui alcanzándole el bajo.

-Sería buena idea, estoy segura de que incluso Ritsu-chan quedará conmovida una vez que la escuche- continuó Tsumugi acercándose a su teclado.

-Un momento, ¿Mio será quien la cante?- preguntó confundida.

-Síp, Mugi-chan dijo que con la voz de Mio-chan el sentimiento llega más – dijo Yui con un puchero- además Azu-nya dijo lo mismo- volvió a hacer otro puchero.

-Oh, Azusa ya se lleva bien con Yui, jajaja ¿Me perdí de mucho en tres días?-comentó rascándose la nuca.

-Muy bien Rit-chan toma asiento para que escuches la canción- dijo Yui llevando a Ritsu a donde se encontraba el sofá.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo - tomó asiento, una suave sonrisa se dibujada en sus labios, eso de hacer las paces con sus sentimientos había sido algo bueno, eso de haber recibido la visita de Mio y Sokabe aquel día había sido algo bueno, ya todo estaba bien en su mente así como en su corazón – me rindo- cerró los ojos mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.

La Voz de Mio hizo acto de presencia, entonces Ritsu abrió los ojos como platos, todo era diferente de repente, el salón de música se comenzaba a inundar de un sentimiento inigualable, conforme avanzaba la canción Ritsu sentía más y más emociones. En su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de su infancia y en cada una de ellas estaba Mio, y ahora la veía frente a ella cantando como si en esa canción estuviera impresa su vida, su amor, su corazón… frente a ella no estaba esa niña miedosa, no, era una nueva Mio, y de algún modo una que se veía muy lejana. Todo se comenzaba a ver borroso, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y Ritsu lo notó sintiendo un dolor en el pecho aún más fuerte que aquel día.

"_Dije que me rendía" _

La música terminó y Ritsu cubrió sus ojos con el brazo derecho mientras su mano izquierda, hecha un puño, se recargaba sobre su pierna.

-¡Wah! ¡Rit-chan está llorando! ¡Mio-chan hiciste llorar a Rit-chan! – Yui regaño a Mio.

-O-oye no era mi intención, hasta a mi me sorprende…- reprochó Mio preocupada.

-¿Ritsu-chan, qué te pareció?- preguntó Mugi.

-¡Quien está llorando! –Reclamó Ritsu poniéndose de pie – solo… me entró una basura, eso es todo – murmuró.

-¿Sabes Ritsu?- se acercó la bajista llevándole un pañuelo, el cual la otra lo tomó sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sonándose la nariz.

-Ya quiero escucharla tocando todas juntas, te extrañé- dicho esto, puso su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de la baterista y la frotó como muestra de afecto.

-¡WAAAAH! – gritó Yui llamando la atención de todas.

-¿Qué sucede Yui-chan?- preguntó Mugi, Mio seguía con su mano sobre la cabeza de Ritsu.

-Rit… Rit-chan… ¡se sonrojó! – señaló a la mencionada como si esta hubiera hecho algo terrible.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Mugi y Mio voltearon a ver a la acusada, era verdad sus mejillas se veían sonrojadas.

-¡NO ME VEAN!- se cubrió el rostro estrepitosamente, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared.

-Terrible… - dijo Kotobuki en tono angustiante.

-¿RItsu?- Mio llamó acercándose y agitando a su amiga por los hombros.

Ritsu quedó hecha piedra nuevamente, reaccionando al ver abrirse la puerta.

-Ah, veo que todas están aquí – la voz de una mujer hizo que a Ritsu se le helara la sangre.

-¡Sawa-chan Sawa-chan algo increíble acaba de pasar! – dijo Yui con mucha emoción.

-¿Un ovni? ¿Una vaca voladora? ¿Mio en traje de baño?- preguntó en burla.

-¡Mooou, deje de molestarme con eso!- se quejó la morena.

-Ah, hola Ritsu, veo que te sientes mejor- avanzó hacia ella.

-Sawa-chan…- dijo Yui con un tono misterioso – Rit-chan… - se acercó a Sawako – ella hace un momento se… -.

-¡YUI! – tan veloz como pudo Ritsu le cubrió la boca a la mencionada.

-¿Qué le pasó a Ritsu?- preguntó.

-Ritsu-chan lloró con la canción de Mio-chan-.

-Oh… eso es extraño, veo que a ti también te llegó- dijo tomando asiento.

Ritsu se resignó y soltó a Yui del agarre, total Sawako ya se iba a enterar por voz de alguien más.

"_¿Y así se supone que me rendí?"_

-Y también se sonrojó - susurró Mugi en el oído a la profesora.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?- escupió el té que estaba tomando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sale, realmente me preguntaba por qué hago que Megumi sea la "mala de la historia" pero me gusta eso.**

**Megumi: bueno, qué me queda, solo quiero ese mega poster de Mio-tan, además Kotobuki me ha prometido un año completo de postres gratis y un calendario prohibido de "Mio-uncensored".**

**Autor: ¿qué tipo de calendario es ese? ¡No permitiré perversiones en esta historia!**

**Mugi: Maa maa maa maa maa maa es solo un calendario hecho con las fotos que a Mio-chan no le gustaron, como la que Ritsu-chan le tomó durmiendo en el entrenamiento en la playa.**

**Autor: M… oh, creo que también me gustaría uno… °¬°**

**Mio: ¡Ya dejen de jugar!**

**Autor: No importa, luego le pediré a Ritsu la colección completa jajaja.**

**Ritsu: (viendo su colección de fotos) aaaatchuuuu! **_**Snif **_**¿me iré a enfermar? Y apenas me recuperé….. Estúpido autor…**

**Agradecimientos a los lectores, "GRACIAS", listo ya está, ya me puedo ir con calma.**


	8. Pista 7

K-ON!

CANCIÓN DE AMOR

-¡Ya dejen de jugar!- reprendió Mio al dúo de niñas que jugaban a ser astronautas.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma, Mio-chan ¿por qué no nos divertimos un rato también?- dijo Mugi para calmar un poco el enojo de la morena.

-Además es un bonito día para venir a un campamento de entrenamiento ¿no crees?- continuó Nodoka tomando un poco de limonada.

-Y puedo tomarte muchas fotos en traje de baño - concluyó Megumi sonriendo ampliamente.

-Entiendo que es un campamento de entrenamiento pero ¿por qué están ellas aquí?- preguntó Ritsu luego de salir de la piscina, señalaba a cierta dirección.

-A Nodoka-chan la invité porque nunca ha ido a un campamento de entrenamiento y Megu-chan está aquí porque Mio-chan la invitó- dijo Yui nadando de perrito en la parte baja de la piscina.

"¿Megu-chan?" pensó la baterista, ¿desde cuándo Yui se llevaba tan bien con Sokabe como para llamarla así?

-Onee-chan eso es trampa jeje- salió Ui de la cocina acompañada de Jun, llevaban bocadillos, Yui sonrió.

-Ok, entonces estas dos niñas fueron invitadas por Azusa ¿verdad?- preguntó ahora un poco molesta.

-Ritsu-sempai, Tsumigui-sempai dijo que podía invitarlas ya que son parte del club de música ligera, así que a ellas no las moleste- dijo Azusa saliendo detrás de Ui y Jun, se veía muy seria así que Ritsu reservó comentarios por miedo a la pequeña y estricta presidenta del club, antes su kouhai.

-A... tengo todas las de perder - reprochó y tomó una limonada.

-Como sea, es el último día que tenemos para practicar así que en cuanto terminen nos reuniremos para practicar en serio- terminó de beber su limonada.

-De acuerdo... - respondió Yui haciendo un puchero.

-Oye Mio, ¿cómo vas con el control de tus nervios? - se acercó Sawako a la morena que estaba sentada a la orilla de la piscina.

-Ah... Megumi me está ayudando con eso - volteó a ver a la chica que se encontraba tomándole fotos.

-Me ha sorprendido cuando Ritsu me dijo que tú cantarías esa canción - dijo con extrañeza, miraba a Yui jugar con Ritsu.

-Ellas decidieron eso...- suspiró con resignación.

-Esque cuando leemos la canción es como descubrir una parte del corazón de Mio-chan - se acercó Mugi tomando asiento junto a Mio, - y creemos que esos sentimientos deben ser transmitidos por la persona que los ha creado - sonrió, ante tal comentario Mio se sonrojó, momento que Megumi aprovechó para tomar una foto de Mio sonrojada en traje de baño.

-¿Rit-chan, pasa algo? - se acercó Yui al ver que Ritsu no le devolvía la pelota con la que jugaban.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, Ritsu miraba a Mio, su sonrisa, sus gestos de vegüenza, su mirada...

-Nee Rit-chan, ¿le pasa algo a Mio-chan?- preguntó Yui al encontrar el objeto de atención de Ritsu.

-Se ve contenta - sonrió ampliamente -no tenemos de qué preocuparnos por la presentación-.

continuaron jugando, por momentos volvía a verla, cuando hablaba con Megumi, cuando ésta le tomaba fotos, cuando se tomaban fotos, en cada momento fugaz que perdía la noción de sus acciones la veía y no podía evitar sonreír así, estaba decidido, Megumi era la mejor opción.

-¿Verdad?- sonrió ensimismada mientras se cambiaba para reunirse con las demás y comenzar a practicar. Se miró al espejo una última vez y sonrió lo mejor que pudo -¡Andando!-.

**Pista 7**

Ya estaba anocheciendo y la morena caminaba a largos pasos revisando cada habitación de la gran mansión de vacaciones que Mugi había sido tan amable en ofrecer como lugar de entrenamiento.

-Cuando la encuentre... baka...-.

Abría y abría las puertas con fuerza, llamando la atención de las chicas que se encontraban en la azotea, al tercer piso, se asomaron para mirar quién hacía ese ruido de miedo.

-Je... apuesto a que es Mio-san y está buscando a Ritsu-san- dijo Jun imaginando lo obvio.

-Y no te equivocas, cuando estaban todavía en Sakuragaoka Ritsu-sempai siempre le causaba ese tipo de problemas, recuerdo que una vez llegó Mio-sempai jalándola con una cuerda... cuando le pregunté ella solo dijo "esta vez es por prevención" y después la encerró en el closet del club - se recargó en el barandal riendo al recordar eso.

-Oh, jeje Mio-san siempre está con Ritsu-san, sería difícil imaginar a una de ellas sin la otra- comentó Ui.

-¿Si es TAN obvio por qué está todo como está? - preguntó Jun mientras veían a Mio caminando en dirección a los escalones del segundo piso - vaya, esta mansión es realmente grande- El pasillo era larguísimo.

-Es difícil cuando... el miedo... te ciega...- dijo Azusa mientras perdían de vista a Mio que subía los escalones.

-Ooh ¿lo dice nuestra gatita preferida?- se burló Jun, dando un pequeño empujón a Nakano.

-¡Qu... que no es eso!- intentaba poner su mejor cara de seriedad pero era imposible cuando estaba totalmente roja.

-¡Oh! Ui, Ui dime ¿cómo fue que esta cosa se te declaró?- preguntó Jun mientras detenía a Azusa de su intento de cubrirle la boca.

-Jejeje puedo decir que fue- Jun y Azusa la miraban espectantes- muy tierna- con esas palabras dichas por Ui Azusa estalló en un color rojo que superaba a todos los tonos rojos que habían sido vistos en Mio.

-Jajajajajajajajaja Azusa-chan Azusa-chan felicidades jajajaja- Jun se sentó en el piso intentando controlar la risa.

Azusa se dejó caer resignada con el comentario que su propia novia había hecho, Jun jamás la volvería a respetar, espera... ¡Ni siquiera la respetaba aun siendo la presidenta del club!

-Azusa-chan- se acercó Ui a la de coletas, tomando asiento junto a ella y recargándose en su hombro- esperemos que todo esté bien - sujetó la mano de Azusa - porque son nuestras queridas sempais y amigas-.

Dicho esto tanto Azusa como Jun miraron el cielo ya estrellado, era realmente hermoso.

-Es verdad, me pregunto... ¿quién se le declarará a quién? - dijo Jun recargando ambas manos contra el piso.

-Cualquiera de las dos es una perfecta candidata a causar risa... - dijo Azusa, apretando la mano de Ui.

-Bueno... mira quien lo dice, la que se declara tres veces y a la persona equivocada... jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Jun volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Ui, en serio, quiero golpearla! - Azusa se intentaba liberar del abrazo de Ui quien reía también.

-Pero, todo estará bien, eso es seguro- dijo Ui todavía abrazando a Azusa, pues se veía con serias intenciones de en verdad querer golpear a Jun.

-Me rindo, Jun me debes un nuevo juego de cuerdas para mi guitarra- dijo Azusa sintiendo poco a poco que el abrazo de Ui se volvía más flojo.

-¡Hecho! - sonrió Jun - por cierto presidenta, cambiando de tema pronto será el festival de la escuela y el consejo estudiantil me ha pedido que presentemos 4 canciones en lugar de tres, les dije que lo hablaríamos y lo más pronto posible les entregaríamos una respuesta, creo que las canciones estaría bien si las cantara Azu-nyan- dijo con toda seriedad a lo que Ui rio por lo bajo -Ui, te escuché- dijo Azusa acercándose un poco a la que intentaba, en vano, ocultar la risa.

-Pero Azusa-chan tiene muchas admiradoras - Ui continuó riendo.

-Eres como el boom que causó Mio en su generación, pero versión gato - Jun hizo un énfasis en eso.

-¡No compares esa terrible vergüenza con esto!- dijo Azusa.

-"Bienvenidos a Sakuragaoka-Nya"- dijo Ui en voz alta la frase inmortal de Azusa el día de ingreso de las nuevas estudiantes.

- tu propia novia te pone al descubierto - Jun lloraba de risa y dolor de estómago.

-¡Ui!- se volvió a poner roja como tomate.

K-ON!

CANCIÓN DE AMOR

-¡Ritsu!- Mio llamó a la baterista al encontrarla jugando con el kinect.

-¡Ah! ¡Mio llegas en buen momento, anda date prisa o perderé!- llamó haciendo señas de que se acercara.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Es que ya van cuatro veces que Rit-chan pierde en este nivel- una voz muy conocida dijo a su espalda.

-¡¿Yui? ¿No estabas con Nodoka en el comedor?- dijo incrédula de ver a Yui sentada en el sofá junto a la entrada de aquella gran sala de juegos.

-Jeje estábamos ahí pero vio que Ritsu se dirigía hacia acá y decidió acompañarla- entró Nodoka leyendo un libro - perdónalas por esta vez, y por el contrario ¿qué te parece si juegas para despejar tu mente un rato?- la invitó señalando a Ritsu que seguía perdiendo puntos.

-Si tú lo dices podría considerarlo- balbuceó un poco tímida.

-Mio-san, ¿qué te parece esto? apareció Megumi detrás suyo y la rodeó con su brazo libre, en el otro llevaba una manta, comenzó a susurrar algo al oído de la morena.

-¿En serio?- preguntó mostrando interés.

-¡Claro! todo sea por Mio-san- sonrió, suficiente para que Mio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuviera ya jugando al lado de Ritsu.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma - Dijo Mugi al lado de Sokabe - Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho Megumi-chan a Mio-chan para que se haya animado de esa manera- sonrió a la mayor del grupo.

-Nada imposible para mí- sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Nee, Nodoka-chan te guardé un poco de helado- Yui le ofrecía un vasito de helado.

-Ah, gracias- tomó asiento junto a la guitarrista.

-Entonces... ¿qué le dijiste a Mio-chan?- preguntó Mugi tomando asiento en el otro sofá libre, mismo en el que al mismo tiempo tomaría asiento Megumi.

-Jejeje te sonará extraño - sonrió con cierta picardía - le prometí que le diría quién tiene la foto vergonzosa de la pasada fiesta de navidad-.

-Jajaja pero si todas sabemos que es seguro que la tenga Ritsu-chan- rió por la pequeña broma que Sokabe le estaba jugando a su amiga.

-Por cierto Tsumugi-san, cambiando de tema, ¿Sawako-sensei consiguió lo que le pedí?- preguntó cubriéndose con la manta.

-M… ¿El yukata que compraste para Mio-chan? Síp, también consiguió lo demás – sonrió mientras Sokabe le cubría también con la manta.

-Hm todo es acorde al plan "Mugi-chan" – sonrió viendo al par jugando kinect – sabes que sólo me estoy divirtiendo… Un poco más antes de terminar el sueño-.

-¡HIIII! – gritó Mio al ver salir varios insectos en el juego.

-¡Mio, cuidado con ese insecto! - Ritsu estaba tan metida en el juego como su compañera.

Yui y Nodoka compartían helado, las tres menores seguían en la azotea y Mugi y Megumi planeaban la siguiente jugada.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**-No suelo hablar de esto con nadie… pero gracias por escucharme… - apretaba los puños sobre sus rodillas mientras veían el atardecer.**_

_**-Me alegra que usted tenga la confianza en mí para decir algo tan importante- acarició su cabeza para darle ánimo.**_

_**-Verá… creo que me gusta alguien… -Se sonrojó de sobremanera solo al decir estas palabras.**_

_**-Jaja ¿Y por eso se cubre el rostro?- sonrió enternecida por la escena.**_

_**-¡Yo… yo no! –.**_

_**-Tranquila – tomó sus manos – el amor es algo complicado y simple a la vez, y si no me equivoco usted desea confesarse a esa persona – le guiñó un ojo – no se preocupe, yo le ayudaré-.**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

NA:

Años sin pasar por aquí jajaja, gracias por la larga espera, tal vez el próximo capítulo lo suba en el otro año jajaja no, esperemos que no...

Saludos a los lectores y gracias por sus reviews n_n muchas gracias n_n me animan a seguir escribiendo y de una vez no sé cómo terminará todo esto pero un final seguro lo tiene .

Next chapter:

-Te apuesto 20 pasteles de Tsumugi-san que esto será un caos.

-Ui... has convivido mucho con Yui-sempai y Ritsu-sempai...-

-¿Llueve?-

-Ey, está bien, estoy contigo-

-¡No te atrevas a enseñarle esa foto!-

Next chapter: el día que Mio descubrió que Ritsu tenía la foto comprometedora de navidad...

_Ritsu: ¡Autor, eso es mentira, Sokabe la escondió entre mis pertenencias, además la foto la tenía Mugi!_

_Yui: Rit-chan sería más fácil admitir que te gusta Mio-chan._

_Nodoka: Pero si hace eso este fic no tendría razón de ser._

_Jun: Ui, repíteme cómo es que ellas dos son…_

_Ui: Hehe a veces también me lo pregunto…_


	9. Pista 8

Una fuerte bofetada se escuchó hasta el pasillo.

-¡BAKA!- dicho esto Mio salió corriendo de la habitación, entre lágrimas que no dejaban de caer y los pensamientos que en ese momento intentaba controlar no se dio cuenta cuando pasó de largo a Azusa, ni cuando Yui y Mugi la llamaron…

La puerta que no había sido cerrada de repente azotó, asustando a la que se encontraba dentro, todavía confundida por lo que acababa de acontecer…

-¡Ritsu-chan! ¡¿Qué pasó?- Mugi se apresuró a tomar a la baterista por los hombros, simplemente no reaccionaba…

-Sempai… ¿Qué hizo esta vez? – Azusa se asomó mientras seguía degustando un dulce que Ui le había dado, no le impresionaba para nada, pero también le preocupaba tanto como a las demás.

-¡Rit-chan! ¡Ve a disculparte ahora mismo con Mio-chan!- Yui entró y por primera vez se veía realmente enojada.

Solo se escuchó un murmuro…

-Solo era… un muñeco de nieve…

**Pista 8**

-Vaya… No puedo creer como se han puesto las cosas cuando mañana es el evento – se recostó en la cama – Si Ritsu-sempai no se disculpa habrá serios problemas- se quedó mirando fijamente la lámpara que estaba en el techo hasta que la cama se hundió un poco más y un rostro conocido le cubrió la vista.

La sonrisa de siempre, con esa gentil voz que calmaba todo y le brindaba paz, inhaló aire. Azusa conocía esa rutina, cuando Ui hacía eso era porque estaba a punto de decirle palabras sabias, como solía hacerlo a pesar de ser la menor de su familia.

-Te apuesto 20 pasteles de Tsumugi-san que esto será un caos- Dicho esto depositó un cálido beso en la frente de la de coletas y se levantó.

No le quedó más que sonrojarse y eso para Ui era la mejor forma en que Azusa demostraba sus sentimientos.

Se levantó con calma, todavía sonrojada, cubriendo su frente con la mano como si hubiese quedado huella de lo que había ocurrido -Ui... has convivido mucho con Yui-sempai y Ritsu-sempai...-

-Hehehe Azu-nya de hecho es porque he convivido mucho contigo –dicho esto la abrazó.

-Uuuiiiii- la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a la mayor Hirazawa.

-¡Se-Sempai! –Azusa estaba totalmente roja – ¡Po-por lo menos debería tocar a la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de otros! – .

"_¡¿Ui por qué no me sueltas?"_

La sonrisa de Yui se amplió.

-Jejeje Veo que cuidas bien a Ui, gracias Azu-nya – dicho esto se abalanzó hacia ellas abrazándolas también.

-Jejeje Azusa-chan… -Desde afuera Mugi veía la escena mientras dejaba volar su imaginación.

-¡Mu-Mugi-sempai por favor no imagine cosas! – decía entre lágrimas de vergüenza.

-¡AH! Ui te traje un suéter porque parece que va a llover y no quiero que te enfermes – le dio a Ui el suéter que llevaba atado a la cintura.

-One-chan no creo que me vaya a enfermar, además no pienso salir del hotel – le sonrió y tomó el suéter.

-Soy la hermana mayor y te digo que te lo pongas – dijo intentando parecer estricta.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo – se lo puso – ya está – sonrió.

-Mugi- sempai- Azusa se acercó a la rubia – ¿Todavía sigue preocupada por lo de aquella vez?

Sonrió gentilmente – Dime Azusa-chan ¿No es hermoso el amor de hermanos? -.

Miró la escena, realmente Yui quería demasiado a su hermanita y viceversa –Sí- sonrió igual que Mugi – Sempai…-

-Dime Azusa-chan –

-¿No está imaginando nada extraño, verdad…?-

-Sawako-sensei nos espera en su habitación- dicho eso dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

-Sempai…-

-Bien, como saben Mio-chan salió corriendo de la habitación- revisaba el folleto del evento mientras hablaba con los miembros que se encontraban – y salió corriendo del hotel- Sawako se veía bastante calmada a pesar de la situación.

-¡¿Qué? – Azusa se levantó de su lugar - ¿Tan grave fue?-.

-Orejas de gato, tú viste lo que Mio-chan traía en esa cajita –.

"¿Orejas de gato?" Pensaron todas, volteando a ver a Azusa.

-Azu-nya, no sabía que habías traído eso, se te ve muy bien – Yui sonrió bobamente.

Azusa levantó los brazos y con bastante temor tocó su cabeza, esperando lo peor, sí, ahora que recordaba Ui había hecho algo antes de salir…

-¡¿UIIII?-.

-Dime Azusa-chan – entró con una soda –aquí tiene sensei-.

-Gracias Ui-chan -.

-Sensei… ¿Podría verme al rostro en lugar de mi pecho? – Ui sonrió apenada.

-Pero Ui-chan, son perfectos – seguía mirando.

-¡Sensei! – Azusa le llamó.

-Ok, ok, Azusa-chan debes prestarme un día a Ui-chan – Azusa se levantó de la cama mientras Mugi y Ui la detenían del intento de golpear a su profesora.

-Pues Ritsu-chan lo rompió – bebió un poco de la soda, luego continuó –Ui-chan y Mugi-chan como les dije en el desayuno, anunciaron que llovería así que su deber como compañeras y amigas -.

-¡¿Hey y yo qué? – preguntó Azusa sintiéndose olvidada de repente.

-Azusa-chan tú nos servirás de base de control-.

-¿Base de control?-.

-Exacto-.

"_pero no ha dicho nada explicativo"._

-Yui-chan y Mugi-chan – ambas asintieron – ustedes saldrán y recorrerán los alrededores del hotel y yo iré a buscar un poco más lejos, lo bueno es que tengo el auto pero ustedes lleven un paraguas por si acaso, Azusa-chan tú vigilarás por si Mio-chan y Ritsu-chan regresan, si eso ocurre nos llamarás o enviarás un sms, Ui – señaló a la última – tú busca ropa para estas dos en caso de que lleguen empapadas, ahora pondremos en marcha el plan de rescate: "Ritsu es una idiota por arruinarlo todo un día antes del evento"-.

-E… ¿Sensei no se está excediendo? – Preguntó Ui.

-Naa- dijo sin vergüenza – ahora todas andando-.

-Ne ne Sawa-chan Sawa-chan – Yui se acercó a la profesora – ¿Por qué hoy nos llamas Mugi-chan, Azusa-chan, Mio-chan, Ritsu-chan y Yui-chan? -.

-Porque siempre quise llamarles así por lo menos una vez, me siento como si tuviera su edad – dijo emocionada.

"_Para nada"_ Pensaron Yui y Mugi que la acompañaban a las afueras del hotel.

**K-ON!**

**CANCIÓN DE AMOR**

-¡Miiiioooo! – llamó mientras caminaba por la acera, el lugar era muy callado y eso le comenzaba a preocupar.

-¡Miiooo si no apareces le mostraré a todas tu foto vergonzosa de navidad! – el cielo se comenzaba a llenar de nubes grises, pero nada era más importante que su amiga.

-Ah, por aquí había un parque- caminó a paso lento poniendo atención alrededor suyo, recordaba que por ahí vieron un parque pero no recordaba cuál camino tomar.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer.

-¿Llueve?- miró el cielo y se sorprendió, por estar buscándola no se percató de lo realmente grises que eran las nubes.

Rápido comenzó a llover torrencialmente, se notaba que estaban entrando a verano pero eso era un poco más de lo que quería enfrentar ese día.

-¡MIIOOOO!- en una carrera desesperada por encontrar a su amiga se perdió –No puede ser, no puede ser, ¿Mio dónde estás? - en medio de la desesperación cruzó varios semáforos en alto y sin fijarse, ocasionando que chocara contra una persona que iba de paso.

-¡¿Señorita, ya vio como está lloviendo y se le ocurre salir de casa y sin paraguas…? ¿Se encuentra bien? – se inclinó ayudándola a levantarse.

Ritsu rechazó la mano y se levantó por su cuenta – Gracias… - agachó la mirada y se disculpó mientras apretaba los puños.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para el señor quien la cubrió con su paraguas -¿Hay algo en que le pueda ayudar? ¿Está perdida? -.

-¿Ha visto un parque por aquí?- una lágrima resbaló.

-¿Por qué llora?-

-¡Es la lluvia! ¡¿Entonces ha visto uno?- encaró al señor dejando el claro que en efecto estaba llorando.

El señor sonrió tiernamente –Dos cuadras atrás y luego gire a la derecha – le señaló.

-Gracias- salió corriendo dejando atrás al señor.

-Jajaja Megumi-chan sí que hace amistades divertidas- sonrió y continuó su camino entrando a un auto gris donde Megumi le esperaba.

Ritsu llegó a la segunda cuadra y giró a la derecha pudo ver el parque, no se había equivocado del todo, era en efecto el parque que habían visto en la mañana al llegar.

-¡Miiiiooooo! – volvió a llamar con lo poco de aliento que le quedaba, apenas y podía seguir corriendo pero debía encontrarla… debía hacerlo…

**Flashback**

**-Ey Mio ¿Por qué te da miedo la lluvia?- preguntó inocentemente mientras veían la lluvia desde la ventana.**

**-No… No me da miedo la lluvia… - dijo casi llorando – me dan miedo los truenos… - respondió escondiendo su cara.**

**-Pero cuando comienza a llover siempre te pones muy nerviosa como si tuvieras miedo- se asomó por debajo de los brazos de la pequeña, ambas estaban subidas a un sofá que la mamá de Ritsu había acercado a la ventana para que pudieran ver hacia afuera.**

**-E-es porque cuando llueve casi siempre hay truenos…- se bajó del sofá y se metió bajo una casita improvisada que había hecho utilizando las sábanas, almohadas y cobijas de la habitación.**

**-¡Mio eres sorprendente! – sonrió ampliamente, bajó y corrió a alcanzar a su amiga.**

**-Riiitsuu… -**

**-¿Qué pasa Mio?-.**

**-Siempre estás diciendo eso y no es verdad- ocultó su rostro entre las manos.**

**-¡Claro que es verdad!- se acercó a ella.**

**-¿Eh?-unas suaves manos le descubrieron.**

– **Mira – le sonrió – estás en mi casa y no están tus papás y aun así no estás llorando, eres muy valiente ¡En serio!-.**

**-Pero… en cuanto comiencen los truenos… -balbuceó algo- quiero a mi mamá… - comenzó a sollozar.**

**-¡No te preocupes! Cuando no ella no esté yo estaré contigo – acarició su cabeza.**

**-¿De veras?- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, intentando sonreír.**

**-Síp, te lo prometo- tomó una lámpara y alumbró su rostro haciendo que la otra cubriera su rostro quejándose.**

**Fin de flashback**

-Yui-chan ¿Por qué te enojaste con Ritsu-chan?- Mugi y Yui caminaban buscando a su amiga.

-Ah, dime Mugi-chan ¿no viste el muñeco que trajo Mio-chan?- preguntó mientras se ponía seria.

-Sí, el "muñeco de nieve 8000" – recordó lo acontecido en el parque de diversiones.

-Mio-chan dijo que pidió un deseo y cuando me dijo eso se veía muy feliz, por eso pienso que si Rit-chan lo rompió para Mio-chan debe ser como un sueño destrozado, y eso es horrible – dijo enojada.

-Vaya… si lo dices de esa manera… puedo entender por qué Mio-chan estaba tan enojada…- siguieron caminando.

Mientras tanto en el parque todo estaba despejado, había columpios, resbaladillas, sube y baja, una caja de arena y un laberinto de tubos.

-¡Miiioooo! ¡Miiioooo responde! – dejó de correr y caminó a paso lento hacia los columpios, tomando asiento en uno de ellos.

"No pude haberme equivocado otra vez…"

Nuevamente comenzó a llorar –Mio…- Levantó la mirada y lo primero que vio fue la caja de arena, eso le recordó cuando eran pequeñas, también jugaban en una cuando iban al parque.

-Siempre te gustaba hacer castillos… jejeje – se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a la caja.

-¡¿Pero qué…?- se sorprendió y de alguna forma hasta se alegró, en la arena y a causa de la lluvia apenas y se podía leer lo que ella traducía como un "Baka Ritsu", entonces no se había equivocado, con esto sus energías y ánimos se elevaron, volteó a todos lados y en el acto un trueno la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que se agachara.

"¡MIO!" se levantó y recordó la casita, recordó el salón, recordó cada lugar en el que se había refugiado con Mio cuando eso pasaba, entonces se asomó al complejo de tubos.

-Mio… ¿Estás aquí?- llamó, pero no había respuesta sólo unos sollozos que se perdían entre el ruido de la lluvia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió al laberinto y comenzó a buscar, eso le recordaba cuando jugaban a las escondidas, a Mio nunca le había gustado buscar porque decía que Ritsu se escondía muy bien, pero a Ritsu por el contrario le encantaba buscar porque Mio siempre se delataba con sus risitas, esta vez la lluvia y los truenos no cambarían el resultado, finalmente encontró a una niña de larga cabellera negra abrazando sus rodillas, sollozando… murmurando algo.

-Mio… - se acercó a ella y la abrazó lo mejor que pudo.

-Ey, está bien, estoy contigo-.

Mio solo escuchar eso abrazó a su amiga y echó a llorar como cuando era niña, desde su auto Sawako miraba mientras escuchaba música. Todo ya estaba bien.

-Parece que no las encontraron…- Azusa y Ui miraban por la ventana, se veía a Yui y Mugi llegando a la entrada al hotel.

La lluvia seguía aunque los truenos ya habían terminado, tenían ya un buen rato ahí dentro y Mio descansaba en su regazo, Ritsu le cubría el oído con una de sus manos, poco a poco Mio había dejado de llorar, ahora estaba tranquila, como si estuviese durmiendo.

-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeñas y nos atrapaba la lluvia jajaja no importaba que tuviéramos paraguas cuando comenzaba a tronar teníamos que detenernos en algún lugar hasta que pasara, incluso ahora te esfuerzas por parecer madura ante las demás…- sonrió inclinando un poco la cabeza, Mio todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, como si todo estuviera bien… tal vez dormía…

-En serio, eres increíble, Mio… Aunque eres una miedosa siempre te estás esforzando, es por eso que… Ah, bueno – quitó su mano del oído de su amiga para remover unos mechones, cosa que no pasó desapercibida – te quiero, Mio-.

Como en toda historia la persona debe reaccionar ante tal confesión –Baka…- Escuchar eso hizo que el corazón de Ritsu se acelerara impresionantemente y que su cuerpo quedase estático. Lentamente, Mio comenzó a abrir los ojos, se incorporó y sonrió – Ritsu… Baka, te tardaste mucho en llegar jejeje- sonrió de una manera que Ritsu no recordaba y que, sin embargo, hacía a su corazón acelerarse más.

"_¿No estaba durmiendo? Entonces… " ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?_

Salieron del juego y comenzaron a caminar bajo la ligera llovizna que anunciaba que pronto pasaría, deberían regresar pronto al hotel y tomar una ducha, beber algo cálido y…

-Ritsu- llamó la morena que sujetaba el brazo de su amiga.

-Dime, Mio-.

-También te quiero… mucho – apretó el brazo de su amiga sintiendo como su temperatura aumentaba… era una extraña confesión pero finalmente lo había dicho.

-Jejeje gracias Mio-chan- Ritsu le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-E… Es decir, siempre seremos amigas jejeje así que nunca lo dudes, siempre te querré- se adelantó y dio la media vuelta para sonreírle – porque Ritsu también es una persona increíble- dicho eso siguieron caminando, riendo, contándose cómo es que Mio se había perdido y llegado a ese lugar, cómo la profesora y las demás fueron a buscarla; cuando llegaron todas las esperaban, al entrar a la habitación que compartía con Ritsu encontró que el muñequito había sido reparado.

-Ritsu… Lo compusiste… - se le veía contenta.

-Ta-tampoco quedó como antes pero creo que se ve bien así – cruzó los brazos tras la espalda y si no fuera porque Mio estaba viendo la figurita, habría sido descubierta totalmente sonrojada.

-¡Gracias!-.

Al día siguiente ya se encontraban listas para su participación, pero como siempre Mio se veía muy asustada.

-¡OH! Es verdad Mio Mio mira lo que traje, es mi amuleto de la buena suerte jejeje- se acercó a su amiga y le mostró una foto, acto seguido la morena se puso pálida.

-Veo que ya están listas, one-chan no deberías comer eso en este momento- Ui le quitaba a su hermana unos pastelillos que se suponía había llevado para cuando terminara el evento.

-Ui-chan Ui-chan tienes que ver esto- Ritsu corrió hacia la mencionada.

-¡No te atrevas a enseñarle esa foto!- Mio en un intento inútil por evitarlo chocó con alguien.

-Cuidado, Mio-san-.

-Muy tarde Mio-chan, ahora ui también perderá el respeto por ti muajajajaja- Azusa le cubría la vista a Ui pero ya era tarde, su nariz sangraba.

-Megumi… - echó a llorar mientras la mayor la abrazaba entre risas y palabras de ánimo.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**NA: **

**La historia toma cursos inesperados y las protagonistas también, next chapter:**

**-¡¿TE BESÓ?-**

**-Cuando dije que me gustabas era verdad…-**

**-¿Cómo terminamos aquí?- **

**-Mugi-chan no está, Sawa-chan tampoco… Ne, Azu-nya ¿Podrás perdonarme por lo que sucedió?-**

**-Sempai… esto no está bien ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve?-**

**-Tranquila Azu-nya, nadie nos verá y Ui no lo va a saber, ¿verdad?-**

**-Pe-pero esto es muy repentino y no estoy preparada para… ¡Kya! ¡Sempai no haga eso por favor!- **

**Next chapter: Las cosas de adultos no deberían hacerlas nos menores**

**Nodoka: Yui… ¿Qué pasó exactamente ese día? ¬¬**

**Ui: Nodoka-san por favor no lo malinterprete, además no creo que one-chan… n_ñ**

**Azusa: Ui… por favor suelta ya estas cadenas… me asfixian… X_x**

**Mio: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me dijo que me quiere! *o***

**Ritsu: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Por qué me dijo eso? '-'...**

**Informe: no todo lo que dice ahí es verdad… solo la mitad jajaja**

Estos días he estado viendo Tenjho Tenge y me parece una historia bastante interesante, más el diseño de personajes, se ven wooow *¬* más Maya y Masataka OMG! ¿Cuánto tiempo he perdido sin ver esta historia TT_TT me recuerdan bastante a la de Kenichi, historia que también me encantó.


	10. Pista 9

-Entonces dijo que estaría bien si jugábamos en el arcad, pero después fuimos y ahí estaba sokabe y entonces me pregunté ¿en qué momento la invitamos? –

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma ritsu-chan debes calmarte un poco, además todavía tienes oportunidad si sabes que megumi-chan ya fue rechazada una vez-

Ritsu y mugi caminaban rumbo a una estación de tren, era fin de semana y se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir a caminar y platicar a cerca de mio y megumi.

-Como sea – cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza – ¿a dónde iremos hoy? –

-Jeje es una sorpresa, ¡mira, el tren ya llegó! – mugi tomó la mano de ritsu y corrieron para subir al tren – ritsu-chan, date prisa, quiero ir en el último vagón!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué ahí?- ritsu alcanzó el paso de mugi.

-Porque la vista es espectacular desde ahí, o eso me dijeron- mugi se veía emocionada, cuando ritsu se dio cuenta, quien estaba frente a ella no era mugi sino mio.

-¿Mio?- subieron al tren, en el último vagón, entonces mio se asomó por la puerta, el viento movía su cabello y ella lo sujetaba con su mano libre.

-¡Ritsu mira!- señaló hacia el mar que se comenzaba a ver en el camino – ¡son delfines! – mio se veía tan contenta - ¡OOOH! ¡Mira el cielo! – ahora miraban el cielo donde flotaban ballenas y peces de varios colores.

-¡Wah! – ritsu se sorprendió, dando un salto en su lugar - ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – comenzó a analizar el lugar, viéndose detenida por la voz de mio.

-¡Ritsu te quiero!- mio la abrazó sorpresivamente.

-¡Espera ¿Qué?!- ritsu no sabía qué hacer – ¡pero si las ballenas no vuelan!- gritó intentando quitarse a mio de encima.

-Baaaka, deberías leer más, las ballenas siempre han volado, no puedo creerlo, solo te la pasas practicando con tu batería – mio la seguía abrazando.

-E… - todo eso era demasiado irreal, entonces ritsu miró a algunos pasajeros que estaban en el lugar, no tenían rostro – je… ya decía que esto era extraño… oye mio…- volteó a ver a la morena, quien la seguía abrazando.

-¿Hm? Dime- mio, sin soltar el abrazo, volteó a ver a ritsu, sonreía ampliamente.

-Mio, te quiero- ritsu la abrazó sonriendo ampliamente también.

-Gracias, ritsu-chan, pero yo no soy mio-chan jejeje – mugi respondió intentando zafarse del abrazo de ritsu.

Ambas estaban sentadas en los últimos asientos del último vagón, ritsu en algún momento se había quedado dormida y por inercia abrazó a mugi, estaba a punto de besarla.

-¡Gwaaaaa!- al notar lo que estaba haciendo se separó de mugi, muy asustada, su sueño realmente había sido extraño, y lo notó pero… ¿estaba a punto de besar a mio en su sueño?

Pista 9

-¡¿TE BESÓ?- gritó sawako fuertemente, eso se escuchó hasta los escalones del piso inferior.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma, no me besó, estuvo a punto de besarme, por accidente- mugi intentaba calmar a sawako; ellas fueron las primeras en llegar al lugar acordado de la reunión; era un café cercano a la escuela de sawa-chan, esa había sido una reunión planeada de un día para otro.

-Jeh, apuesto a que estaba pensando que eras mio-san- llegó megumi, subiendo los escalones – perdón por la demora pero mi padre me pidió que le ayudara con unos encargos –

-Oh, no te preocupes megumi-chan, sawako-sensei y yo llegamos hace no mucho, ¿verdad?-

-Pero no puedo creerlo, no sabía que ritsu estuviera tan segura de sus sentimientos- sawako bebió de su café.

-Bueno, no la puedo culpar, mio-san es una chica encantadora – megumi sonrió con la gentileza de siempre – es una pena que me haya rechazado – suspiró.

-¿Entonces de verdad le pediste que fuera tu novia?- preguntó mugi con mucha emoción, sus ojos brillaban.

-Jeje así es, sawako-sensei me pidió que fuera seria con esto así que lo hice y me rechazó – otro suspiro seguido de pequeñas risas.

-Bueno, esta vez no me pueden culpar, aunque me sorprende que hayas aceptado ayudarnos con todo esto, todavía no puedo creerlo-

-Sensei, realmente me gusta mio-san, no es solo de ayudarles, es porque también tengo un deseo que quiero realizar, aunque claro está, todo ya se decidió – ahora megumi bebía de un capuccino – mis sentimientos por mio-san son tan reales como los de tsumigi-san hacia tainaka-san – volvió a beber de su capuccino mientras disfrutaba de la escena.

-¡Me-megumi-chan no se supone que digas eso!- mugi se sonrojó.

-¡¿Queeeeee?!- sawako estaba estupefacta, ella no tenía idea de que a mgi le gustara ritsu - ¿pero cómo fue eso?-

-Etto… fue por un día que ritsu-chan y yo no encontramos en la calle, ella me invitó a pasar la tarde con ella y fue muy divertido, ritsu-chan es realmente adorable- sonrió con melancolía.

-Es verdad, mio-san es adorable también – ambas suspiraron mientras sawako escribía algo en su celular.

-El siguiente plan será una cita ¿qué les parece? – preguntó mientras mugi y megumi sonreían ampliamente.

-Sería divertido ¿a dónde debería llevarla?- se preguntó megumi.

-¿Por qué no a la playa?- sugirió mugi - podrían ir a la playa, yo me encargaría de llevar a ritsu-chan-

-Si ese es el caso entonces déjenme contactar a algunas personas de cierto local que me encanta visitar cuando voy- sawako volvió a sacar su celular.

-Hm, tainaka-san es divertida- dijo megumi poniéndose de pie – si me disculpan, me retiro-

-¿Tan pronto megumi-chan?- preguntó mugi, un poco extrañada.

-Jeje… tengo que ir a casa, mi padre me ha informado sobre una entrevista de matrimonio-

-¡¿Qué?!- sawako se puso de pie – pero… wow, la vida de ustedes debe ser un poco difícil…-

-Un poco, podría ser- megumi y mugi sonrieron con un poco de melancolía.

K-ON!

CANCIÓN DE AMOR

-¿Cómo terminamos aquí?- preguntó azusa mientras caminaba con Yui, mugi y sawako - se suponía que aquí nos encontraríamos con ritsu-sempai y mio-sempai, yui-sempai… ¿está segura que aquí era el lugar? – volteó a ver a yui, quien comía una caja de pokis.

-Sí, pero ritsu-chan dijo que llegaría tarde y si ritsu-chan llega tarde entonces mio-chan también llegará tarde- respondió yui.

-Sensei, ¿me podría acompañar a buscar algo que necesito para mi teclado?- sugirió mugi, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan.

-Claro, vamos, creo que hay una tienda de instrumentos cerca de aquí, Yu, azusa, espéren por las chicas y no se muevan de aquí- dijo esto último señalando a yui.

-¡De acuerdo!- yui levantó la mano.

Pasaron varios minutos y nadie llegaba, ni ritsu y mio, ni sawako y mugi, el silencio se vio interrumpido cuando el celular de yui sonó.

-Oh! Una llamada, de ui- contestó - ¡UI, las demás no han llegado y azu-nyan se está empezando a enojar! – dijo al oto lado de la línea ui alejaba el teléfono de su oreja.

-Onee-chan, recuerda que hoy debías hablar con azusa-chan y arreglar las cosas – dijo ui riendo con preocupación.

-¡Oh! es verdad – se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

"¿De qué se supone que están hablando?" se preguntó azusa viendo el sinfín de gestos que hacía yui "je… Ui y yui-sempai hacen los mismos gestos"

Al terminar la llamada yui se acercó a azusa – ¡Azu-nyan! Y la tomó por los hombros - mugi-chan no está, sawa-chan tampoco… Ne, Azu-nyan ¿Podrás perdonarme por lo que sucedió?- dijo sin chistar, azusa por su parte estaba sorprendida.

-¿Yui-sempai, de qué estás hablando?- preguntó con miedo, como sabendo la respuesta.

-Lo que sucedió con ui – dijo todavía seria.

-No hay nada que perdonar, sabe que ese tipo de cosas suceden siempre, soy yo quien le debe una disculpa, además siempre está cudando de u a su manera, gracias a usted ui es una chica tan madura y tierna – se tapó la boca al decir esto.

-Azu-nyan… - yui puso una expresión de interrogación – he tenido curiosidad de preguntarte esto pero, azu-nyan azu-nyan, ¿alguna vez has besado a ui?- azusa al escuchar esto se puso roja como un tomate – porque ¿sabes? Ui nunca me cuenta de cómo es salir contigo – ahora yui hace un mohín – y eso que yo siempre le cuento cuando salgo con nodoka-chan-

-Pu-pues… – se rascaba la cabeza – s… si le digo me promete que no estará contándolo a ritsu-sempai o mugi-sempai o peor aún, a sawako-sensei?-

-No te preocupes, no le diré a ritsu-chan o mugi-chan o sawa-chan – yui levantó la mano como muestra de que lo cumpliría.

-S…sí- se encojió de hombros y se cubrió la cara totalmente avergonzada.

-¡Woooooooh! ¡azu-nyan ha cruzado la línea de los adultos!-

-¡Cla-claro que no!- azusa dio un coscorrón a yui.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Notas de autor:

¡Después de más de un año!

¡Por fin un poco de inspiración para este capítulo! Aunque ha sido un poco corto, creo.

En fin. Aquí está.

_Next chapter: _

_-Elijo a… a… Megumi!-_

_-Heh, otra vez llueve…-_

_-Tengamos una cita doble-_

_-Que sea triple-_

_-¿No era a las cuatro? Baka ritsu…-_

_-Creí que estarías aquí-_

_-¡Eres sorprendente! ¡Mio eres sorprendente!-_

_-No vuelvas a desaparecer así-_

¡Next chapter! Tal vez en unos meses (/*^*)/ _|_|_

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, REALMENTE ME HAN ANIMADO!


	11. Pista 10

-Elijo a… a… Megumi!- Estaban jugando en el jardín de la casa hirazawa, el juego consistía en decir el nombre de alguno de los jugadores en el centro de una rueda, el jugador que fuera mencionado debería saltar al centro del círculo y los demás deberían correr lo más lejos posible; cuando el jugador elegido dijera "stop" todos los demás dejarían de correr y posteriormente este elegiría a una víctima y diría la cantidad de pasos que creía que había de distancia entre este y su víctima, después daría la cantidad de pasos que dijo y si acertaba la víctima perdía un punto. La ganadora sería quien perdiera menos veces y en el caso de estas amigas, quien decidiría qué hacer para el próximo fin de semana.

Tanto mugi como megumi se divertían de maravilla, ese tipo de juegos jamás los habían hecho ni en sus casas ni en sus anteriores escuelas –STOP – megumi gritó con mucha fuerza. Su víctima sería – elijo a tainaka-san –

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?! – preguntó ritsu levantándose del suelo, en su carrera tropezó y cayó así que era la más cercana –de acuerdo de acuerdo – se sacudió el short.

-Hm… 8 pasos – comenzó a caminar.

Cuando el juego terminó, casi a las siete de la noche, la ganadora había sido megumi así que ella elegiría qué actividad realizarían el fin de semana.

Un auto había llegado a recoger a megumi -Por ahora no se me ocurre algo pero ¿les parece bien si le aviso a tsumugi-san el día de mañana?- todas asintieron, se despidieron y megumi se fue.

-Creo que también me tengo que ir, me gustaría hacer los deberes que dejé pendientes – al escuchar esto tanto ritsu como yui entraron en pánico.

-¡Los olvidé!- dijeron en unísono.

-Eso te pasa por no poner atención a las prioridades-

-Mio ayudamee…- dijo con ojos de cachorro.

-Esto te costará una crepa en el camino-

-Hecho-

En poco tiempo la casa hirazawa quedó vacía. Las nubes grises anunciaron un repentino cambio de clima.

-Heh, otra vez llueve…-

-No puede ser, no traje mi paraguas-

-¡No te preocupes mio-san! Como presidenta del club debo cuidar de mis compañeras así que anda, ven, te llevaré a tu casa – le invitó a ir debajo del paraguas que acababa de sacar.

-¡Haaah! ¡Gracias!- mio entró debajo del paraguas.

-¿Y cómo es que se te olvidó el paraguas mio-chan? Si en las noticias dijeron y tú nunca te pierdes las noticias –

-Es porque hoy me desperté tarde y no me dio tiempo ni de desayunar-

-Jajaja mio, eres una distraída-

-¡Cla-claro que no!-

-¡Dime que no te quedaste anoche escribiendo alguna canción cursiii!-

-¡No era cursi!- se quejó frunciendo el ceño, sonrojándose un poco, desviando la vista.

-Pero si mio-sama se ha sonrojado ¿cómo le voy a creer?-

-Si vas a estar molestándome entonces mejor me voy caminando sola-

-Jajaja lo siento lo siento, me dejé llevar, es que estos días no sales mucho con sokabe así que me sentí como en los viejos tiempos-

-Ritsu…-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Tú no extrañas pasar más tiempo conmigo?!- dijo mientras mio le aplastaba las mejillas.

-De cuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí, baka – la soltó y continuaron caminando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Una cita?- pregunta mugi emocionada – ¡me encantaría asistir a una! – al otro lado de la línea megumi escuchaba riendo, mugi era buena actriz.

-¡Si es una cita yo también quiero ir!- yui levantó la mano agitándola.

-Tengamos una cita doble- mugi chocó sus manos con yui

-Que sea triple - Ui levantó la mano mientras azusa intentaba hacer que la bajara.

-¡UIIII!-estaba colgando del brazo de ui y ésta sin bajarlo todavía.

-Jejeje, azusa-chan, divirtámonos mucho- le sonrió.

-¡Pe-pero!- ui la veía con gran emoción, esas miradas a las que no podía negarse –E-está bien…-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja aaawwww -jun echó a reir desde su asiento, dando golpes a la mesa por lo graciosa que le parecía la escena - ¡azusa, ui, ustedes son la una para la otra!-

-No nos apoyes, gracias- refunfuñó y tomó asiento volviendo a afinar su guitarra.

-Jeje azusa-chan me gusta tal como es – estas palabras de ui mientras servía un poco de té hicieron que azusa se erizara como gato y al mismo tiempo se sonrojara.

-¡Gaaaa!¡Uuuuuiiiiii! No digas cosas tan vergonzosas frente a jun ni frente a ritsu-sempai…- se cubrió la cara, la vergüenza ya era mucha.

*Azu-nyan, todo pasará tan rápido que cuando menos te lo esperes ya estarás acostumbrada* nodoka sonrió desde el oto lado del monitor, era una video-llamada con yui.

-… ¿"Azu-nyan"? – miró a nodoka quien tenía un aura de superioridad y que al mismo tiempo no pegaba nada con su comentario – usted lo dice porque ya se acostumbró a la forma de ser de yui-sempai… - miró con desaprobación.

-¡AAAaah! ¡Azu-nyan está retando a su sempai con la mirada!- yui miró atenta con emoción.

-¡Yo no estoy retando a nadie, yui-sempai!- mirada fulminante por parte de azusa.

-Ma ma ma ma ma ma, deberíamos calmarnos un poco, ¿qué les parece si planeamos el lugar de las citas?-

-Buena idea, les sugiero que vayan a la playa, después de todo la próxima semana será libre – sawako cambiaba la página del libro que leía.

-¡La playaaaa!- yui saltó de emoción.

-¡Oooh! buena idea sawako-sensei- los ojos de la tecladista brillaron.

-¡Hey hey heeeey!- entró ritsu al club, se veía con ánimos – en el pasillo se escuchan ¿de qué tanto hablan?- sacó sus baquetas y dejó su mochila al lado de las demás, caminó en dirección a ui – ui-chan yo también quiero té – tomó una taza.

-¡Oye ritsu! – mio entró azotando la puerta – ¡no me vuelvas a dejar encerrada en la azotea del edificio! – tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Beeeeh!- le hizo una mueca – eso te pasa por estar yendo a esos lugares peligrosos mio-chuan –

-¡Pero te dije que me acompañaras!- su voz se escuchaba bajita, también tomó una taza de té.

-La próxima vez no es necesario que vayas, estoy segura que entenderán si no vas-

-¿Eh?- las demás escuchaban sin entender.

-Pero… -

-Es cierto-

-Ah… pero no tenías que dejarme sola… - agachó la cabeza.

Mugi miró preocupada, antes de iniciar clases ese día, mio le había dicho que alguien dejó una carta en su mochila y le pidió verla en la azotea, el detalle era que ahí todas eran chicas así que ¿una estudiante le había dejado eso? Fuera quien fuera mio había decidido ir i hablar con esa persona y le pidió a ritsu que la acompañara porque no quería estar sola con alguien más a quien tal vez no conocía pero cuando llegaron ahí no había nadie. Lo que mio y mugi no sabían… era que fue ritsu quien dejó esa nota en la mochila de la morena.

-¿Entonces de qué hablaban?- preguntó como si nada.

-Tendremos una cita triple el próximo fin de semana – yu avisó comiendo un panqué.

-¿Cita triple?-

-En realidad es una salida a la playa, porque megumi-chan ganó el juego el otro día pero dijo que sería divertido si fuera una cita-

-Solo faltan ustedes – yui – ¡ah! Ya sé, rit-chan y mio-chan pueden ser la cuarta pareja y… - sus ojos se posaron en jun y sawako.

A punto de decir algo tanto jun como sawako levantaron sus manos – yo paso – dijeron al mismo tiempo

–Pero iré a la playa solo para divertirme – jun, leyendo una revista.

-Yo quiero inspirarme para hacerles un nuevo disfraz – sawako leyendo todavía el libro.

-Hecho, megumi-chan ya está listo todo, nos vemos después –

*Claro, hasta luego tsumugi-san * terminó la llamada.

-Nodoka-chan nodoka-chan, creo que ya detendré la video-llamada porque ya vamos a comenzar a practicar, nos vemos luego jejeje – se despidió moviendo la mano de un lado a otro.

*De acuerdo, después les llamaré* nodoka también se despidió como yui.

"¿Una cita con ella?" tanto ritsu como mio se miraron de reojo y al hacer contacto visual desviaron la mirada sonrojadas, claro que esto ninguna de ellas lo notó.

**Pista 10**

**Flashback**

**En la estación de un tren.**

**-Hola mio-san, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto –**

**-No, acabo de llegar también –**

**-Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a tsumugi-san a pasar el día con nosotras –**

**-¿Mugi?- preguntó buscando con la mirada.**

**-Hola mio-chan- mugi saludó detrás de ella.**

**-Pe-pe-pero… - se sonrojó.**

**-Mio-chan, no te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo-**

**-Ah… -**

**-Jejeje por ahora vayamos a tomar algo, ¿te parece bien, mio-san?-**

**-De acuerdo…-**

**Ese día iban a platicar sobre qué hacer para que mio pudiera decirle a ritsu sus sentimientos, si mugi estaba ahí significaba que también lo sabía.**

**Fin flashback**

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando todas llegaron a la playa donde sawako las esperaba, inmediatamente se cambiaron la ropa por sus trajes de baño, arreglaron las sombrillas y algunas toallas en la arena, yui sacó una pelota de playa y comenzaron a jugar.

Los equipos estaban conformados de la siguiente manera:

Yui-Ritsu-Azusa-Jun

Mio-Nodoka-Mugi-Ui

Recostadas en las toallas sawako y megumi las miraban y les tomaban fotos.

-Después comeremos algo y ustedes dos podrán poner el plan en marcha- sawako, bebiendo un licuado de piña.

-Sí…- revisaba las fotos.

-Megumi-chan-

-¿Sí, sensei?-

-No, nada…- quiso preguntar por qué tenía tantas fotografías de tsumugi cuando a quien le tomaba fotos era a mio.

-El festival de verano se acerca… espero… que nos divirtamos mucho- miraba una fotografía de mio con tirsu, tsumugi, azusa y yui.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, megumi-chan-

**Flashback **

**-Cada vez que quiero decirle algo no puedo, se me olvida todo o me pongo nerviosa y no digo más, no es como si dijera algo… me asusta que ella me rechace – **

**-Pero mio-chan, no lo has intentado, no lo sabrás hasta que lo hagas- **

**-Además, tainaka-san no parece ser del tipo que dejaría de hablarte por eso-**

**-Pero… -**

**-¿Por qué no lo escribes en una carta?-**

**-… Me da vergüenza- **

**-Entonces una canción, imagina que escribes una canción para ella – **

**-Eso sería más vergonzoso aún, no lo haré – **

**-Jeje ¿Por qué no aprovechamos esta oportunidad en la playa?- **

**-Es verdad, podríamos intentar darles un espacio a solas, de alguna manera lo lograrás- **

**-E… e… pero… - **

**-Buena idea, megumi-chan es muy romántica – **

**-No tanto como mio-san, creo que la canción me gustaría más – miró con malicia a la morena. **

**-¡L-la canción está fuera del tema!-**

**-Entonces seguiremos con el plan de la playa- **

**Fin flashback**

-Mio-san se está esforzando-

-Pues le falta mucho si quiere que la distraída de ritsu se de cuenta-

-Bueno… - mirando a ritsu – tiene toda la razón – mirando a mio – pero si fuera al revés creo que sería lo mismo con lo densa que es mio-san- se levantó y caminó en dirección al grupo de amigas, les dijo unas palabras y todas sonrieron, regresaron bajo la sombrilla.

-¡Comida yaaay! – ritsu se abalanzó contra su mochila y sacó varios bocadillos.

-Traje una sandía, me parece divertido eso que hacen cuando van a la playa – mugi sacó una sandía del pesado bolso que había llevado, ahora todas sabían qué misterioso objeto llevaba la tecladista desde la mañana.

-jajajaja mugi – ritsu despeinó a la mencionada, acto seguido colgó su brazo alrededor del hombro de mugi.

-Sawa-chan sawa-chan ¿qué comeremos?- yui se acercó con emoción y se sentó como niña péqueña frente a la mayor del grupo.

-Buena pregunta, déjame ir por las cosas a mi auto – sacó sus llaves del bolso y se puso de pie.

-La acompañamos- azusa, ui y jun le siguieron.

-Bien, entonces ayúdenme a arreglar esto – llamó mio a las demás, ritsu y yui se recostaron el unas toallas así que las que le ayudaron fueron mugi, megumi y nodoka.

-Me sorprende que hayas venido solo para quedarte un día – mio habló, dirigiéndose a nodoka.

-Jeje, yui estuvo insistiendo además, no nos hemos visto en semanas – ayudando a limpiar el espacio.

-Nodoka-san ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- megumi llamó la atención de mio y mugi.

-Claro, dime-

-Entre usted y yui-san he tenido esta inquietud en mi mente… ¿quién le pidió a quién que salieran?-

-¡Ak! – mio se sorprendió, por suerte ritsu y yui habían quedado dormidas un momento atrás.

-Hm… aunque parezca extraño… fue yui, aunque a quien se le debe agradecer es a ui –

-¡¿Qué?!- megumi se sorprendió, esta era una historia que ella no conocía porque el día que eso pasó ella todavía no era amiga de estas chicas.

Poco después sawako y las demás volvieron, hicieron la comida ahí gracias a una parrilla que la profesora se había encargado de llevar. Dieron las tres de la tarde cuando decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores de la playa, mio y megumi fueron por un lado, yui y nodoka por otro, ui, azusa y jun por otro.

-¿No piensas salir?- preguntó sakawo a ritsu que estaba descansando otra vez sobre las toallas.

-Bueno, mio está con megumi y quedamos que a las cuatro ella y yo iríamos a pasear un rato así que todavía tengo un poco de tiempo antes de irme-

-Pero no olvides que a las cinco debemos reunirnos de nuevo en el faro-

-Sí sí, no lo olvidaré- movió la mano.

Cuando ritsu se fue eran pasadas las cuatro, en ese momento sawako envió un mensaje a mugi, quien envió otro mensaje a las demás chicas, excepto mio y ritsu.

Era el tercer postre que se comía…-¿No era a las cuatro? Baka ritsu…- y la otra no llegaba.

**K-ON!**

**CANCIÓN DE AMOR**

Llevaba poco más de media hora sentada ahí -Creí que estarías aquí- alguien habló detrás de ella.

-Oh, megumi-chan –

-¿Cómo va el plan?-

-Jeje, bien por ahora, solo falta que ritsu-chan llegue –

-¿Heeeh? ¿no ha llegado? Mio-san debe estar preocupada-

-Ma… lleva sentada en la misma mesa desde que nos fuimos y no ha dejado de jugar con sus dedos, aunque ritsu-chan sea una impuntual como siempre parece que mio-chan se ve contenta-

**Flashback**

**-Aaaaah…. ¡Estoy asustadaaa!- cubría su rostro intentando recuperar la calma pero no funcionaba.**

**-No te preocupes, mio-san, estoy segura que lograrás decirle lo que sientes- **

**-¡Pero, pero… ¿qué tal si me rechaza o… o… si me mira extraño o si deja de hablarme…! - **

**-No creo que ritsu-chan haga eso, eres su amiga desde la infancia y la conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotras – mugi terminó de beber su malteada.**

**-Solo tienes que ser tú – sokabe acarició sus manos antes de ponerse de pie – ya casi son las cuatro, creo que nosotras nos retiramos por ahora – se despidió – después deberás decirnos qué sucedió – le guiñó.**

**-Mio-chan, ¡Fight!- antes de que mugi se despidiera le mostró su apoyo a la morena, esta asintió. Ambas chicas comenzaron a alejarse del lugar – ¡nos veremos después en el faro!- se perdieron en la multitud. **

**-No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo…. No tengo miedo… -**

**Fin de flashback**

En la mesa de mio se veía a ritsu llegando en una carrera, se disculpaba y ambas comenzaban a caminar en dirección al faro -Tsumugi-san… ¿estás bien con esto?- tomó asiento.

-Bueno, ahora mismo megumi-chan está conmigo – alejó de sus ojos los binoculares que estaba usando, sonrió a la mencionada – así que no me siento sola –

-Ahhh… usted es muy fuerte – ambas estaban sobre unas rocas, la brisa refrescante del mar les alcanzaba a tocar.

-Megumi-chan… escuché de mi padre que tu matrimonio ya ha sido arreglado -

-Heh…- continuaron en el lugar vigilando a mio mientras un pesado silencio se plantó en el lugar.

-Por favor nodoka-san, si mi hermana despierta dígale que fui con azusa-chan a comprar algunos postres –

-Claro-

-Hey ui, ten cuidado con azusa- jun les arrojó una sombrilla – ya ves que cambia de color con el sol – cuando ui abrió el paraguas, azusa ya estaba requemada.

Ui y jun sonrieron en resignación -¿Qué?- Azusa volteó a ver a sus compañeras de club – ya me acostumbré así que no hay problema – extendió su mano hacia ui - ¿nos vamos? Quiero regresar a la sombra lo más rápido posible – dijo quejándose un poco por el sol.

-Sí – ui agarró la mano de la de coletas y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose a paso lento. Desde donde estaban, nodoka, jun y sawako podían decir que aquellas dos niñas eran en verdad muy unidas, pues sonreían y sus miradas siempre estaban llenas de cariño.

-¿Tenemos que esperarlas aquí?- preguntó ritsu quejándose.

-Sí, en eso quedamos – mio sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

-Como quieras… ¡wooo! ¡Mira, es un faro! – señaló la gran torre que estaba frente a ellas.

-No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta- mio la miró con molestia fingida.

-Jejeje lo siento mio-san pero estaba distraída con otras cosas-

-¿Sí, y qué cosas te distraían?-

-Bueeeeno, hay percebes en tu ropa – señaló un lugar cualquiera en la ropa de mio.

-¡Hiiiiii!- mio se asustó y comenzó a sacudir su ropa, muy asustada -¡Quítamelos, quítamelooooos!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Eres sorprendente! ¡Mio eres sorprendente! ¿Cómo puedes seguir cayendo en mis bromas? – se limpiaba las lágrimas.

A escuchar esto, la morena se calmó -¡Moooo! ¡Ya deja de molestarme con eso! – la empujó.

-Jajajaja… es que no puedo evitarlo, me gusta molestarte, ¡Yeeeeeeey Akiyama-san la chica más miedosa del mundo! Con percebes en su ropa jajajajaja-

-¡Ya para con eso!- corrían alrededor del faro. Mugi y megumi, que iban llegando, al notar el buen ambiente que tenían estas dos, decidieron esconderse y darles su espacio.

-Uuuuiiii… *s**nif* **uuuuiiiiii…-

-¿Onee-chan?- ui se acercó a su hermana, yui estaba llorando, detrás llegó nodoka.

-¡Ui! Que bueno que te encontró –

-¿Sucede algo nodoka-san?-

-E… recuerdas que nos dijiste que en cuanto despertara le dijéramos que fuis… - se vio interrumpida cuando yui abrazó a ui por sorpresa.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer así- dijo entre sollozos, al lado de ui llegaba azusa con una segunda bolsa llena de vasos de nieve y paletas de hielo.

-¡¿Yui-sempai, qué pasó aquí?!- preguntó exaltada ante la extraña escena.

-Cuando yui despertó y vio que ui no estaba se fue corriendo a buscarla – se dio una palmada en la frente – ¡aaaah! ¿cómo no me di cuenta que ya iba a despertar? Sawako-sensei le gritó que ustedes habían ido a comprar algunos postres pero como ves – señalando a yui que seguía abrazando demasiado a ui en medio de sollozos – no nos escuchó y la intenté alcanzar pero corre muy rápido –

-¡Azu-nya!- la mayor hirazawa miró de manera fulminante.

-¡¿Nya?!- azusa se asustó.

-Gracias – extendió uno de sus brazos hacia azusa y le hizo una señal de que se acercara, por costumbre e inconsciente azusa se acercó y yui la abrazó (yui-azu-ui)-por cuidarla tanto –

-De… de nada, pero… Yui-sempai… ¡suéltemeeee! – intentaba zafarse mientras ui disfrutaba de la escena con ella incluida.

-Jeje azusa-chan, onee-chan de verdad te quiere – dijo entre risitas – creo que me comenzaré a poner celosa- más risitas.

-¡Q-quéee?! ¡Yui-sempai, yui-sempai suletemeeee por favor! Ahora intentaba con desesperación zafarse del abrazo, un flash la hizo reaccionar.

-Je je je… que buena toma de nuestra presidenta – jun tomó una segunda foto y siguió tomando más – las admiradoras de azu-nyan pagarán bien por estas fotos de azusa-chan avergonzada-

-¡Ni hablar! – de alguna manera azusa se liberó del abrazo y cuando jun menos lo esperaba ya había recibido un fuerte coscorrón por parte de la pequeña guitarrista.

-¡Ui controla a tu gatito! – se sobó la cabeza.

-Azusa-chan ya – dijo con mucha dulzura mientras rodeaba a azusa en su abrazo, la pequeña tenía los ojos llorosos y miraba a jun todavía con molestia, pero entre los brazos de ui se veía bastante calmada, como un gato con su dueño.

-Me las pagarás cuando lleguemos al club – murmuró azusa, cosa que para jun y su imaginación era como un gatito gruñéndole, de alguna manera eso era adorable así que le volvió a tomar más fotos – ¡ahora azu-nyan con su dueña! –

-¡Mooo ya deja esoooo!-

-Jejeje nodoka-chan –

-¿Hm?-

-Esta nieve de coco sabe deliciosa – le ofreció un poco en una cucharita.

En algún momento de la discusión yui había tomado una nieve de coco de la bolsa que llevaba ui, ahora mismo lo comía en compañía de nodoka.

-Es verdad, sabe delicioso-

-Son unas niñas muy enérgicas – dijo yui escuchándose un poco madura.

Nodoka, un poco sorprendida asintió, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a donde habían dejado a sawako – yui-

-Dime, nodoka-chan-

-Lo estás haciendo bien- acarició la cabeza de yui, esta se sonrojó y la miró con sorpresa.

-Jeje ¡gracias! – se colgó del brazo de nodoka y continuó comiendo la nieve y convidando a nodoka.

-Me pregunto si tardarán mucho, ya casi son las cinco – mio estaba sentada en la orilla del enorme barandal que rodeaba el faro, ritsu estaba al lado suyo.

-Es verdad… ya tardaron demasiado – ritsu sacó una cajita de pokis - ¿quieres? – le ofreció a su amiga.

-Ah, gracias – aceptó gustosa y comenzó a comer el dulce. Ritsu no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, seguro en ese momento desearía ser ella el poki y poder probar esos labios…

'¡No no no no no no no no no noooo! ' movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mio la miró '¡¿En qué estás pensando?!'

-¿Ritsu, te sientes mal?- preguntó acercándose un poco a la de diadema, de repente sus mejillas se veían un poco sonrosadas -¿te irá a dar un resfriado?- tocó su frente.

-Jaja no creo, debe ser el sol, digo, mira, nos da de lleno aquí… y ellas que no llegan, haaah… -

-No creo que tarden tanto, le dije a megumi san que las esperaríamos aquí y si no llegan no hay problema porque desde aquí se puede ver el lugar donde dijimos que nos volveríamos a reunir- ambas miraron a un par de chicas jugando con una pelta de playa, eran yui y ui, debajo de la sombrilla estaban azusa y nodoka.

'¡Lo que sea que tengas que hacer hazlo ya!' ritsu se puso de pie y llamó a mio, esta volteó a ver a su amiga quien caminaba en dirección al centro de la plataforma frente al faro.

-¿Hm? ¿Ya te cansaste de esperar?- preguntó poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia la de cabello corto.

-Hay… hay algo que te quiero decir – ritsu rascó su mejilla y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, dime – mio sonrió como siempre.

-Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y… no sé… …- lo último lo dijo inaudible.

-¿Aja?- Mio se acercó un poco más, estaban frente a frente – somos amigas, puedes confiar en mí, ritsu -

-Verás, esto es muy importante para mí, por eso… por eso por favor escucha con atención – intentó hacer contacto visual con la otra - Tú me…- y desviaba la mirada a cada rato.

-¿Hu? ¿hice algo?- preguntó ahora levantando una ceja, parecía grave.

-¡No! No… bueno no… - se rascó la cabeza, no sabía qué decir… metió la mano en el bolsillo de su short y sacó un sobre de color blanco, en el destinatario tenía "Akiyama Mio" escrito en letras cursivas, sacó del sobre una hoja de papel y la desdobló.

-¿Una carta? – mio ladeó la cabeza, sonreía de manera ingenua, no sabía lo que pasaba, ni por qué ritsu se veía tan nerviosa, de hecho notó que las manos de su amiga temblaban demasiado mientras sujetaban la hoja de papel.

Ritsu, temblando como gelatina, inhaló aire lo más que pudo, hasta llenar sus pulmones, y comenzó a leer, conforme leía su cara se tornaba roja, más y más… por su parte Mio, al comienzo sin entender… fue tomando una expresión extraña… sus ojos brillaban, su boca temblaba tal vez por querer esbozar una sonrisa… era una escena especial en su vida…

-Es cierto ¿no teníamos que reunirnos con ritsu-sempai y mo-sempai en el faro?- azusa preguntó en cuanto terminó de comer su paleta de hielo.

-Mugi-chan dijo que iríamos después de las seis- sawako terminó también de comer su paleta de hielo.

-Heh… sensei… que siga hablándonos así no la hace ver para nada…- yui se vio interrumpida por una mirada fulminante por parte de sawako.

-Y ahora que lo mencionan ¿saben a dónde fueron mugi-sempai y sokabe-sempai?- jun terminó de comer su vaso de nieve, mirando dos vasitos más y dos paletas que seguían derritiéndose en una de las bolsas.

-Ni idea, creo que mugi-chan dijo que iría a hablar por teléfono y megumi-chan dijo que iría a comprar un pequeño obsequio para su padre – Yui comiendo una paleta de hielo.

-… ¡Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos!- se inclinó y extendió el sobre con la carta-declaración que había leído un momento atrás.

Un silencio incómodo se presentó… los nervios le estaban comenzando a desesperar más... ¿por qué mio no tomaba la carta? Levantó la mirada, poco a poco recuperó su postura erguida. Mio se cubría la boca con ambas manos, sus ojos mostraban una total sorpresa y algo como inseguridad.

-¿Mio…?- seguía sujetando la carta con ambas manos pero mio seguía sin tomarla -…- bajó la carta y se mantuvo firme frente a la bajista.

-Yo… yo…- mio desviaba la mirada de un lado a otro, le era imposible mirar a ritsu a los ojos después de haber escuchado su confesión, era algo tan irreal y más hermoso que un cuento de hadas o de princesas… pero estaba tan feliz y tan nerviosa, tan asustada de que fuera real… estaba sucediendo en verdad y se suponía que quería ser ella quien se confesara…

-…- ritsu seguía inmóvil, su mirada segura y sus mejillas completamente rojas, incluso sus orejas estaban rojas, tal vez el calor del día había ocasionado eso pero en ese momento estaba sudando demasiado, su cuerpo temblaba pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse firme.

Solo una palabra era la que necesitaba escuchar, solo esa palabra que deseaba escuchar de labios de mio… no importaba que no hubiera tomado la carta, si decía esa única palabra sería suficiente.

-Ritsu… yo… - la morena descubrió su boca, su cara estaba tanto o más roja que la de ritsu – s…- sus manos se agarraban con fuerza y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su corazón latía a tal velocidad… - ¡yo! – rápidamente inclinó la cabeza - ¡LO SIENTO! – dicho esto dio levantó el rostro sin abrir los ojos, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo del lugar.

"¡¿Pero qué hice?!" corría con todas sus fuerzas, decir un simple "sí" había sido algo tan difícil, en momentos como ese odiaba ser tan miedosa.

-…- los ojos de la baterista estaban sorprendidos, todavía se le veía temblar, abrió la boca para decir algo pero ni una palabra salía, levantó su mano como queriendo alcanzar a la bajista y así como la levantó la bajó, miró el cielo por un momento y miró el suelo después, miró sus manos y suavemente sus ojos se cerraron.

Las personas se veían caminando a lo lejos, el viento soplaba con fuerza, de verdad lo había intentado, decir todas esas cosas cursis, confesarse de esa manera… de verdad lo había intentado…

-Jeh, me… rechazó… – el sol del ocaso contorneaba su silueta, una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sus manos se volvieron puños y un par de lágrimas resbaló por sus mejillas y cayó creando un fuerte silencio en su corazón.

-Ritsu-chan…- mugi miraba escondida detrás del enorme faro, a su lado estaba megumi, quien no se atrevió a mirar la escena tan triste que sucedía… pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en los ojos de la tecladista.

-Todo va a estar bien – megumi acarició la cabeza de mugi, ella asintió intentando sonreír un poco pero no podía, ambas sabían que mio y ritsu sentían lo mismo la una por la otra pero mio seguía siendo tan miedosa que su miedo había ocasionado que el corazón de ritsu se hiciera pedazos y esta vez ni siquiera megumi podría hacer algo para solucionarlo.

-Sí…- ambas se alejaron del lugar, mientras caminaban no pudieron evitar escuchar el momento en que ritsu estalló en un fuerte e inconsolable llanto.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**N/A:** ¡Agradecimientos a los lectores! Un enorme ¡GRAAAAAAAACIAAAAAS!

Listo.

Y por fin un capítulo largo jaja, tiene tiempo que no escribo un capítulo largo para este fic.

Todo gracias a la cajita de galletas que encontré debajo de la cama *~* no sé quién la dejó ahí pero me ha inspirado, una tragedia cómica, galletas mohosas TT_TT que delicia.

**Ahora una preguntotaaa: ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara con megumi y tsumugi? **

**a) hacer de ellas una pareja.**

**b) hacer que mugi pase un tiempo con ritsu en un plan algo más que amigas (después de que al parecer mio la rechazó) y que megumi siga siendo amiga de mio (y como mio al parecer rechazó a ritsu) y hacer que intente salir con mio otra vez y más serio.**

**c) seguir con que megumi tiene ya arreglado su matrimonio y mugi posiblemente tambén esté por ver eso. **

**d) lo que ustedes quieran lo consideraré. **

**De antemano gracias por ayudarme a elegir, jaja **

Saludos a los lectores y que tengan un buen día.

**Autor del mal.**


End file.
